THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Kisah kriminal bernuansa teknologi yang terjadi di tahun 2030 di kota York Shin. Hatsune Miku, seorang gadis cyborg yang selalu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi, dan mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sebagai Investigator yang bertugas memburu para pembunuh. Karena sesuatu hal, dia diincar juga oleh seseorang. Hingga mempertemukannya dengan sebuah perubahan dan mengenal apa itu cinta.
1. INVESTIGASI DIMULAI KEMBALI

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi**

**Pairing: multipairing (mungkin)**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Kamis, 28 Agustus 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**THINK FUTURE BY AOKI LAPIS VOCALOID**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 1: INVESTIGASI DIMULAI KEMBALI**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**CRYPTON SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, 08.00 A.M**

"Lihat! Lihat!"

Terdengar suara kencang dari arah kelas 11-B, suara yang ditimbulkan dari salah satu penghuni kelas tersebut.

"Apaan sih, Teto? Kamu berisik begitu ketika baru tiba di sini!" sembur seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang diikat twintail dan bermata hijau emerald dengan wajah yang datar. Ia merasa sahabatnya ini mengganggu dirinya yang sedang membaca buku.

Gadis yang berambut merah muda diikat twintail dengan model di-blow ini, hanya tersenyum cengengesan melihatnya.

"Aduuh, Miku-chan! Jangan marah begitu dong. Aku cuma mau menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," ujar gadis yang bernama Kasane Teto itu sambil menunjukkan sesuatu ke depan wajah Miku.

Gadis berambut hijau yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu cuma menatap datar sebuah foto yang berada di dalam layar tablet milik Teto tersebut.

"Oh...," kata Miku cuek dan kembali menatap buku di atas meja.

Begitulah jawaban langsung dari Miku dan sukses membuat Teto membatu.

Hening.

Terdengar langkah-langkah sepatu dari siswa-siswi kelas 11-B yang baru saja datang. Suasana pagi di kelas ini pun tidak hening lagi. Sungguh berisik sekali.

Teto yang masih membatu. Miku yang bertopang dagu sambil membolak-balikkan buku pelajarannya dengan tampang serius. Hingga Teto pun geram melihatnya.

"MIKU-CHAN, KENAPA REAKSIMU CUMA BEGITU?" seru Teto bersuara keras menggelegar dan membuat seisi kelas melihat ke arahnya.

Miku berhenti membolak-balikkan bukunya. Ia pun menoleh dengan wajah yang datar.

"Jadi, aku harus mesti bilang apa?"

Teto membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika melihat aura kehitaman muncul di balik belakang badan Miku.

'Gawat, dia pasti sedang marah!' batin Teto sweatdrop.

Teto ketakutan. Ia menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mengucur dari balik rambut merah mudanya.

SRAK!

Miku bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Teto yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Lho... Lho... Miku-chan?! Kamu mau kemana sih?!"

Teto yang sedari tadi berdiri terpaku, memutuskan mengejar Miku yang sudah keluar kelas duluan.

Seisi kelas yang semula bengong menatap Teto dan Miku, akhirnya kembali normal seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRYPTON SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, 08.20 A.M**

Angin pagi yang bertiup kencang dan membuat semua pepohonan yang berada di sekitar sekolah menjadi menari-nari. Matahari bersinar dengan hangat. Langit yang biru dan awan-awan yang berkelompok membentuk cumullus. Tampak beberapa burung terbang di antara awan-awan itu.

Miku menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong. Wajahnya datar tanpa emosi. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Dia berdiri di dekat pagar kawat yang tingginya dua meter. Tangan kirinya memegang di antara kawat-kawat yang membentuk seperti ketupat. Tangan kanannya berada di samping tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat dua itu sesaat melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin. Bahkan rok sekolahnya yang selutut dan dasi yang diikat simpul pada kerah seragamnya juga ikut bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin.

Miku sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Ia sendirian. Suasana di sana sangat hening.

Di sanalah ia menyendiri dan tempat ini merupakan tempat favoritnya.

Sesaat tangan kanan Miku yang memegang di antara kawat-kawat pagar pembatas atap sekolah tersebut, ia turunkan tangan itu sambil memegang mata sebelah kiri.

"Hm, hari yang sangat indah!" katanya tersenyum masih tetap menatap langit.

Miku tersenyum namun wajahnya masih tetap datar. Tidak ada ekspresi senyum yang tampak di wajahnya.

Mengapa begitu?

Miku sudah melupakan caranya tersenyum. Ia ingin tersenyum namun ekspresi senyum itu tidak tampak di wajahnya. Wajahnya akan tetap datar meskipun terjadi apapun. Luapan emosinya hanya tergambar lewat mata dan gaya bahasa tubuhnya.

Kepala Miku pun tertunduk. Ia pun mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di bawah dagu. Lalu menutup kedua matanya. Ia ingin menikmati terpaan angin kencang yang terus bertiup ke arah atap sekolah tersebut.

Tiba-tiba...

Ketenangan buyar! Terdengar suara pekikan yang sangat cempreng mengganggunya.

"MIKU-CHAN!"

Miku membuka kedua matanya. Kedua tangan yang mengatup itupun diturunkannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Teto dengan wajah yang datar.

"Ada apa?"

Tampak Teto menghampiri Miku dengan napas yang memburu. Sepertinya ia baru saja berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Miku sampai ke atap sekolah ini.

Miku menatap Teto dalam diam. Terlihat Teto menghelakan napas leganya. Lalu ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Miku di depannya ini.

"Ini!" kata Teto menunjukkan kembali foto yang berada dalam layar tablet-nya yang sedari tadi ia genggam di tangannya saat mengejar Miku.

Sekali lagi layar tablet milik Teto diarahkan ke depan wajah Miku. Miku menatap layar tablet tersebut dengan datar dan lama sekali.

"Sudah jelaskan? Itu adalah foto korban yang dibunuh pada saat berada di halte saat menunggu bus. Korban tersebut dibunuh di antara orang-orang yang tengah menunggu bus. Kamu sudah lihatkan ada bekas tusuk di perutnya?" jelas Teto sambil menurunkan tablet-nya.

SYUT! BATS!

Secara cepat, Miku menyambar tablet si Teto sehingga Teto pun ternganga melihatnya.

"Eh?!"

Miku menghidupkan tablet Teto kembali bersamaan lampu layar tablet tersebut meredup. Lalu mencari foto yang ditunjuk Teto tadi.

TIT! TIT! TIT!

Foto tadi ditemukan. Miku pun memperhatikannya dengan lama.

Teto menatap Miku yang serius memperhatikan foto tersebut. Ia pun tersenyum simpul.

"Kamu tertarik, Miku-chan?" tanya Teto dengan wajah yang serius.

Miku melirik ke arah Teto.

"Ya," jawab Miku singkat.

Kedua alis Teto turun. Kedua matanya menyipit.

"Hm, baiklah, Miku-chan. Nanti sepulang sekolah, kita akan langsung menemui atasan untuk lebih menjelaskan semuanya kepada kita."

Miku menatap Teto yang tersenyum kecil dengan pandangan datar. Ia pun menyerahkan tablet itu kepada Teto.

'Sepertinya kasus ini sangat menarik. Pembunuhan yang terjadi di tempat umum secara terang-terangan. Hm, pasti menyenangkan!' batin Miku yang tersenyum di dalam hatinya sendiri meskipun senyum itu tidak tampak di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGEN INVESTIGASI RAHASIA (AIR) OFFICE, 13.45 P.M**

Miku dan Teto sekarang berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan yang berbentuk segiempat. Dinding ruangan itu terbuat dari baja putih. Lantainya terlihat mengkilat seperti cermin. Di kedua sisi ruangan itu terdapat jendela kaca yang tingginya kira-kira dua meter. Bentuk langit-langit ruangan itu membulat seperti kubah. Di tengah langit-langit tersebut ada tiga lampu yang berbentuk seperti kepala senter.

Isi ruangan berbentuk segiempat itu tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya diisi dengan sebuah meja panjang dan tiga kursi yang didesain secara artistik. Lalu ketiga kursi itu sudah diduduki oleh Miku, Teto dan satu orang yang berambut hitam pendek.

Terlihat pria berambut hitam pendek dan memakai kacamata hitam. Memakai tuxedo hitam yang dilengkapi dengan dasi berwarna biru. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Miku dan Teto. Namanya Leorio.

"Oh, saya senang sekali akhirnya kamu kembali ke sini lagi setelah lima bulan menghilang tanpa kabar berita, Miku-chan!" ucap pria berambut hitam tersebut sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar sebuah foto kepada Miku."Inilah foto-foto korban yang dibunuh dengan cara yang berbeda dan ditemukan di saat berada di tempat umum."

Miku hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab perkataan pria itu.

Lalu Miku menerima beberapa lembar foto tersebut dan memperhatikannya satu persatu. Teto yang duduk di sebelah Miku, ikut juga melihat foto-foto itu.

Terlihat dari foto-foto itu, beberapa korban dibunuh dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang ditusuk dengan sebuah benda tajam di perutnya, ada dahinya ditembak sampai tembus ke belakang sehingga dahinya bolong, ada bagian jantungnya lepas dari tubuhnya, ada bekas goresan cakar pada wajahnya hingga kedua bola matanya juga keluar dan berbagai macam pemandangan mengerikan. Bahkan sampai membuat Teto merasa mual melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, huek!" Teto menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya pucat.

"Jangan muntah di sini, Teto. Kalau tidak kuat, silakan kamu keluar," kata Miku dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sambil terus memperrhatikan lembar demi lembar foto tersebut.

Teto membuka mulutnya.

"A-aku kuat kok, Miku-chan," ujar Teto tertawa menyengir.

Miku melirik ke arah Teto.

"Oh ya?"

Teto masih saja tertawa menyengir. Lalu Miku memutarkan bola matanya dengan bosan dan terus mengamati foto-foto tersebut.

Setelah lama mengamati semua foto tersebut, Miku meletakkan foto-foto tersebut di atas meja.

"Jadi, kesimpulan dari foto-foto ini, korban dibunuh secara terang-terangan di tempat umum," kata Miku menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah pria yang merupakan atasannya ini.

Laki-laki berkacamata hitam ini hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, mereka dibunuh secara terang-terangan pada saat menjalankan aktifitas sehari-hari mereka. Mereka dibunuh pada saat berada di dalam keramaian. Dari beberapa kejadian yang telah diselidiki oleh polisi dan beberapa saksi mata, sebelumnya korban masih sehat bugar menjalankan kegiatannya dan tiba-tiba dalam sekejap mata, korban pun tewas terbunuh dalam keadaan mengerikan tanpa tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Aneh bukan? Ini menjadi kasus pembunuhan yang aneh. Pembunuh yang tidak terlihat melakukan aksinya."

Miku mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Lalu ia pun menatap kembali foto-foto para korban yang terbunuh itu.

'Hm, dari sekian foto yang kuamati, sebagian korban yang dibunuh ini adalah murid SMA dan mahasiswa. Lalu sebagian lagi adalah direktur-direktur dari perusahaan yang besar. Ini menjadi kasus yang aneh. pembunuh yang tidak terlihat melakukan aksinya,' batin Miku sambil memegang dagunya sendiri untuk berpikir keras.

Teto yang sedari tadi diam mendengar percakapan Miku dan atasannya ini. Ia hanya mampu mencatat bagian-bagian terpenting dalam percakapan ini. Maklum, dia itu asistennya Miku.

Setelah lama berpikir, Miku pun menatap kembali atasannya ini.

"Setelah ini, apa yang harus saya lakukan, Leo-sama?" tanya Miku dengan datar.

Leorio menegakkan badannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang didudukinya. Ia pun melipatkan tangannya di dada sembari menyengir lebar.

"Miku-chan, kamu adalah investigator termuda di AIR ini, karena itu saya memerintahkanmu untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan aneh ini dan tangkap pelakunya. Kalau bisa kamu tembak mati saja pelakunya jika sudah tertangkap nanti, WUAHAHAHA!" kata Leorio sambil tertawa psikopat.

Membuat Miku dan Teto sweatdrop di tempat. Suara Leorio sangat melengking keras dan membuat suasana sangat berisik.

Tak lama kemudian, suasana kembali tenang. Terlihat Teto memasukkan foto-foto bukti korban tersebut ke dalam tasnya untuk digunakan sebagai bahan penyelidikan Miku nanti.

"Baiklah, pak! Kalau begitu, saya akan segera pergi untuk menyelidikinya!" seru Miku sambil bangkit berdiri sambil memberi hormat. Teto pun melakukan yang sama dengan Miku.

"Ya, silakan pergi! Semoga berhasil!" ujar Leorio sambil membalas hormat Miku.

Miku mengangguk dengan wajah yang tegas. Lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Diikuti oleh Teto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGEN INVESTIGASI RAHASIA (AIR) OFFICE, 14. 29 P.M**

Miku dan Teto berjalan di lorong yang sepi dan hening. Tempat itu berbentuk kubah dan berdinding baja. Lantainya pun mengkilat seperti porselen. Lalu di sepanjang lorong tersebut, terpasanglah lampu seperti kepala ujung senter yang disusun tepat di tengah. Menambah terangnya tempat yang bernuansa canggih ini.

Miku berjalan dengan tenang. Masih berpakaian sekolah. Ia memegang erat kedua tali tas yang ia gendong di punggungnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan wajah yang masih sama. Datar.

Sementara di belakangnya, Teto berjalan sambil mencatat sesuatu pada tabletnya. Entah apa yang ia tulis pada layar touchscreen tablet tersebut.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang saling bicara.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, muncul seorang laki-laki yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengan mereka berdua. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Bermata hijau. Kulit putih. Memakai pakaian serba mecha berwarna biru. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah helmet berwarna biru. Tangan kirinya yang bebas bergoyang-goyang di samping badannya.

Teto dan Miku menyadari siapa yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"AH, KURA-SENPAI!" seru Teto senang sambil tertawa lebar dan berlari kecil menghampiri laki-laki yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta.

Kurapika menyadari Teto yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Teto-chan!" kata Kurapika membulatkan kedua matanya. Kaget.

Teto menghentikan larinya dan membungkukkan setengah badannya sembari memegang erat tablet di tangan kanannya.

"Apa kabar, Kura-senpai?" sapa Teto dengan sopan.

"Kabarku baik," balas Kurapika juga membungkukkan badannya.

Miku yang berwajah datar dan hanya diam berdiri sambil melihat mereka.

Setelah saling membungkukkan setengah badannya masing-masing, Kurapika dan Teto pun sudah menegakkan badannya kembali.

"Akhirnya kalian kembali ke sini lagi setelah tiba-tiba menghilang selama lima bulan lebih," ujar Kurapika tertawa kecil."Memangnya selama lima bulan lebih, kalian kemana saja?"

"Kami sedang cuti sebentar. Liburan sejenak, sekalian fokus pada pelajaran," jawab Teto bersemangat.

"Oh...!"

Kurapika mannggut-manggut. Sejenak Teto memperhatikan penampilan Kurapika yang memakai kostum mecha.

"Kura-senpai baru saja pulang dari melaksanakan tugas ya?" tanya Teto menunjuk ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, aku baru saja habis mengeksekusi pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang telah memutilasi tiga puluh korbannya. Benar-benar melelahkan sekali!" jawab Kurapika menghela napas panjangnya.

"Oh, pembunuh berantai yang bernama Pakunoda itu?" kata Teto membulatkan mulutnya seperti bentuk o.

Sekali lagi Kurapika mengangguk.

"Waah, Kura-senpai hebat!" puji Teto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sambil bertepuk tangan. Ia benar-benar bersemangat.

"Hehehe, biasa saja!"

Kurapika tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakang.

Si Miku menguap bosan sambil menutup mulutnya agar tidak seperti mulut kuda nil. Jelas sekali jika berbasa-basi seperti ini, sungguh membuat waktu investigasi akan terganggu.

Kurapika menyadari kegelisahan Miku yang berwajah tetap datar meski apapun yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya Miku-chan tidak sabar untuk pergi."

Teto melirik ke arah Miku. Tampak kedua mata Miku melotot. Pertanda ia sudah kesal karena Teto malah mengobrol dengan Kurapika.

DZIIING!

Tatapan maut tanpa ekspresi itu membuat Teto membatu. Wajahnya pucat seketika.

"Ng, a-a-anu, ka-ka-kalau be-begi-tu-tu, ka-kami per-permisi dulu, Kura-senpai," tukas Teto gugup sambil membungkukkan badan kembali. Sementara si Hatsune dingin itu malah pergi begitu saja tanpa permisi kepada Kurapika yang merupakan seniornya.

"Iya," jawab Kurapika ikut membungkukkan badannya.

Lalu Teto pun berlari terbirit-birit mengejar Miku yang sudah berjalan jauh. Kurapika hanya melihat mereka dengan bengong.

"Kelihatannya Miku-chan semakin dingin saja setelah lima bulan ini," pikir Kurapika sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 21.00 P.M**

Miku bersimpuh di dekat lantai baja mengkilap di sebuah halte bus. Tangan kanannya memegang erat lantai baja tersebut. Lalu Miku menutup kedua matanya.

Ia sedang melakukan pemyelidikan bersama Teto. Inilah tempat terakhir yang ia jelajahi bersama Teto- sebelumnya Miku dan Teto sudah melakukan investigasi ke semua TKP di mana korban-korban tergeletak dalam keadaan tewas.

Tangan Miku secara refleks mengeluarkan semacam energi biru yang bertujuan untuk menyisir keberadaan energi-energi massa di tempat itu.

PYAAASSS!

Tiba-tiba tempat itu bergeser mundur secepat kilat bagaikan di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Seketika tempat yang semula gelap gulita- karena Miku dan Teto menyelidiki tempat ini pada malam hari- menjadi terang. Mendadak hari sudah siang dan terasa angin pagi yang bertiup kencang menusuk kulit.

Keadaan yang semula sepi, hanya ada Miku dan Teto yang berada di halte bus itu. Mendadak muncul orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul di antara Miku dan Teto.

"Kamis, 27 Agustus 2030. Pukul 06.30 A.M," ucap Teto sambil bersuara pelan. Ia melihat jam digital canggih di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini waktu sebelum korban masih menunggu bus. Korban yang bernama Retz," kata Miku sambil bangkit berdiri dan melirik ke arah gadis berambut blonde yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Korban yang berseragam SMA putih biru itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Miku dan Teto. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu juga tidak menyadari mereka berdua- Miku dan Teto- yang berdiri di tengah kerumunan yang menunggu bus tersebut.

Mengapa begitu?

Karena Miku menggunakan kekuatan energi transparan sehingga tubuhnya dan Teto seperti hantu alias tidak tembus pandang agar orang-orang di masa lalu ini tidak menyadari mereka yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Tentu saja, kini Miku dan Teto berada di masa lalu. Miku yang merupakan gadis cyborg, telah menggunakan kekuatan mesin waktu yang berpusat di kedua matanya. Lalu Miku mengubah waktu mundur pada saat kejadian berlangsung.

Miku seorang investigator. Investigator adalah orang yang bertugas menyelidiki dan mengungkap semua kasus kriminal sampai menemukan pelakunya. Sebagian besar investigator itu dioperasi menjadi cyborg, termasuk Miku sendiri.

Istilah investigator itu hanya berlaku pada organisasi rahasia kepolisian York Shin City- kota di mana Miku berada- yang bernama Agen Investigasi Rahasia atau lebih disingkat dengan AIR.

Biasanya seorang investigator itu berpakaian serba mecha dan memakai helmet untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya saat memburu pelaku. Lalu pelaku yang telah ditangkap akan segera dibawa ke kantor polisi dan dijatuhi hukuman yang sesuai dengan perbuatannya.

Namun, khusus pelakunya yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan, maka seorang investigator akan memberinya hukuman mati yaitu menembak pelaku sampai tewas di tempat.

Itulah investigator.

Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya, Miku yang sudah menjalankan tugas sampingannya ini sejak umur tiga belas tahun, ia telah mengeksekusi beribu-ribu pelaku pembunuhan. Ia tidak tahu berapa kali ia telah menembak mati seseorang.

Hingga saat ini, ia masih menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai investigator. Bersama sang asisten, karena Teto yang juga selalu ikut dalam pekerjaannya sebagai investigator.

"Lima menit lagi," ujar teto sambil menatap jam digital di pergelangan tangannya."Korban akan tiba-tiba tewas dalam sekejap, Miku-chan."

Miku mengangguk. Kedua matanya yang merupakan kedua mata buatan yang sangat canggih dan super selalu menajam serta memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

'Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mencurigakan.'

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Empat menit...

PIIIP!

Tiba-tiba, dalam sekejap mata, semua makhluk hidup dan apa saja yang bergerak di wilayah itu menjadi berhenti bergerak. Semuanya seperti patung dan suara-suara berisik pun lenyap seketika.

Miku dan Teto kaget bukan main. Melihat semuanya mendadak berhenti. Waktupun juga ikut berhenti.

"I-ini...? Waktu berhenti, Miku-chan!" seru Teto membulatkan kedua matanya sambil melihat jam digitalnya.

Miku menyipitkan kedua matanya. Pupil pada matanya berputar seperti roda dan penglihatannya menajam seperti teropong.

Di antara orang-orang yang telah menjadi patung di halte bus tersebut, seorang bertopi rajut hitam yang hampir menutupi sebagian rambutnya, hanya terlihat poninya yang berwarna honey blonde. Ia memakai kacamata hitam dan berjaket sewarna dengan topi rajut hitamnya. Secara refleks, ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari dalam jaketnya dan langsung menusuk perut gadis berambut pirang di samping Miku ini.

JLEB!

Darah pun mengalir deras dari perut yang telah ditusuk dengan pisau itu. Lalu si topi rajut hitam itu menarik kembali pisau yang telah bersimbah darah dari perut korbannya.

Seulas seringai licik terukir di wajahnya.

"Target telah terbunuh dengan sukses!"

Miku melihatnya dengan datar. Teto menahan napasnya karena ia benar-benar tegang melihat langsung pembunuhan ini.

Setelah melakukan aksinya, pisau yang telah bersimbah darah dimasukkan kembali ke dalam jaketnya. Orang bertopi rajut hitam itu meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara begitu saja sambil menekan benda yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

PIIP!

Waktu berputar kembali, saat orang itu pergi entah kemana. Terjadilah peristiwa disangka-sangka. Korban yang telah mati ditusuk tiba-tiba oleng dan jatuh menimpa bahu orang di sampingnya. Orang di sampingnya heran dan melihat ke arah korban tersebut. Maka terjadilah keributan besar.

"KYYYAAAA!"

"ADA ORANG YANG MATI TERBUNUH TIBA-TIBA LAGI!"

PYAAASSH!

Miku dan Teto ditarik kembali ke permajuan waktu, tepat di mana mereka semula berada. Miku memutar kembali kekuatan mesin waktu pada kedua bola matanya yang berputar bagaikan roda.

Kembalilah mereka pada jam sembilan malam. Di halte bus yang sama.

Miku memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya. Teto pun mencatat sesuatu pada tablet yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu.

"Semuanya sudah jelas," ungkap Miku dengan nada tenang."Ternyata pelakunya lebih dari satu orang."

Teto berhenti mengetik. Ia melirik ke arah Miku.

"Ya, Miku-chan. Dari semua TKP yang telah kita selidiki, pelaku memakai topi rajut hitam dan coklat, berambut kuning dan perak, memakai kacamata hitam dan berjaket. Lalu ada sebuah benda aneh yang berada di pergelangan tangan kanannya," sahut Teto sambil memegang dagunya dengan telunjuknya.

Miku mengangguk.

"Aku rasa benda aneh yang berada di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu adalah mesin waktu."

"Eh, mesin waktu?"

Miku mengangguk lagi. Ia pun memegang bagian mata sebelah kanannya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh poninya. Ia tersenyum walaupun ekpresi itu tidak tampak di wajahnya yang selalu datar.

"**The killers in time**. Pembunuh yang hanya membunuh pada saat waktu dihentikan. Sungguh penyelidikan ini pasti menyenangkan."

Teto terpana mendengar kata-kata dari Miku yang terkesan sebagai ungkapan ekspresi bahwa ia sangat bersemangat melakukan penyelidikan kasus ini.

"Ya...!"

Teto pun tertawa lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

**Yeah, saya kembali dengan cerita yang baru. Cerita crossover dengan vocaloid dan hunter x hunter. Cerita tentang kriminal yang berpusat di York Shin City di tahun 2030.**

**Ini adalah crossover kedua saya. Saya senang bisa juga mempublish cerita ini. Mungkin lain kali saya akan membuat cerita lain dengan menggunakan chara vocaloid. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini saya sangat suka dengan vocaloid.**

**Cerita-cerita yang lainnya masih banyak yang masih ngutang. Kenapa saya mempublish cerita yang baru pula? Maaf, saya lagi jenuh karena terkena penyakit WB.**

**Lagi-lagi ceritanya tentang scifi? Saya nggak bisa lepas yang namanya genre scifi. Hm.. entahlah sejak dulu saya emang suka yang berbau teknologi dan semua tentang masa depan.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari menonton pv lagu servant of evil vocaloid. Nah, dari pv tersebutlah, cerita gaje ini tercipta.**

**Semoga kalian suka, jika mau review silakan. Jika tidak mau review, ya udah, gak apa-apa!**

**Saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini walopun gak ada yang mereview sama sekali. Soalnya saya sangat suka dengan cerita ini.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan mereview...**

**Jika sempat, saya akan meneruskan semua cerita yang tertunda. Maaf ya jika update-nya akan lama! Tapi, saya berusaha akan membayar semua hutang fic saya itu.**

**Salam hangat dari saya...**

**Hikari Syarahmia.**


	2. TERSENYUM DAN PERKENALAN

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi**

**Pairing: multipairing (mungkin)**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Rabu, 10 September 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**ACUTE BY HATSUNE MIKU, SHION KAITO, AND MEGURINE LUKA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"**The killers in time. Pembunuh yang hanya membunuh pada saat waktu dihentikan. Sungguh penyelidikan ini pasti menyenangkan."**

**Teto terpana mendengar kata-kata dari Miku yang terkesan sebagai ungkapan ekspresi bahwa ia sangat bersemangat melakukan penyelidikan kasus ini.**

"**Ya...!"**

**Teto pun tertawa lebar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 2: TERSENYUM DAN PERKENALAN**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**CRYPTON SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, 08.45 A.M**

TUK! TUK! TUK!

Telunjuk tampak dihentak-hentakkan ke atas meja. Telunjuk itu berasal dari tangan seorang gadis berambut panjang hijau tosca dan diikat twintal. Ia sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

Lalu di depannya, duduklah seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat twintail bentuk bor. Ia sedang mencatat sesuatu pada layar tablet yang terletak di atas meja.

Mereka saling terdiam begitu selama beberapa menit setelah mengobrol serius tentang hasil penyelidikan mereka yang telah dilakukan sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Kini mereka sedang hanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Suasana kelas 11-B ini sangat berisik, beberapa gadis saling berteriak histeris dan mengobrol dengan ribut. Sesaat Miku pun melirik ke arah kelompok gadis-gadis yang sedang mengelilingi seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan bermata biru. Laki-laki itu hanya tenang saja sambil melipat tangannya di meja sembari menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Killua-kun, akhirnya kamu masuk sekolah lagi. Sudah lima hari lho," kata gadis berambut hijau, Gumi.

"Oh, itu karena aku sedang sakit tipus dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama tiga hari," jawab si laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Killua Zoldyck ini.

"Tapi, syukurlah, Killua-kun. Kamu sudah sehat seperti biasa," sahut gadis yang berambut pirang dan diikat ekor kuda di bagian samping kiri, Neru.

"Ya, begitulah!" Killua mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya, apa benar nanti ada temanmu yang masuk ke kelas ini, Killua-kun?" seru seorang gadis berambut putih yang tiba-tiba muncul menerobos kerumunan itu.

Killua menoleh ke arah asal suara. Ternyata Yowane Haku, si ketua kelas 11-B itu.

"Ya, itu benar!" Killua mengangguk sekali lagi.

"He, anak baru ya, Haku-chan?" tanya salah satu laki-laki di kelas itu. Ia berambut biru, Shion Kaito. Ia sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil menjilat es krim kesukaannya. Ia duduk di samping bangku si Killua – di dekat kerumunan para gadis yang mengelilingi meja si Killua. Ia adalah wakil ketua kelas 11-B.

Haku pun berjalan ke arah Kaito dengan wajah yang merah padam. Lalu menarik syal biru yang selalu melingkar di leher Kaito.

"Jangan panggil aku Haku-chan, Bakaito! Aku tidak suka, tahu."

"Lho, memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggil, Haku-chan? Semua orang memanggilmu begitukan?"

"Pokoknya aku nggak suka kamu memanggilku dengan suffix-chan!"

"Kenapa?"

"AAARGH, DASAR BAKAITO!"

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Maka terjadilah peperangan besar menimpa kelas itu. Semua penghuni kelas sweatdrop di tempat karena melihat Kaito habis dibantai oleh Haku.

"Haaa, dasar! Keduanya memang baka!" gumam Miku menghelakan napasnya sambil berwajah datar.

Sementara Teto hanya tertawa senang melihat tingkah Kaito dan Haku.

Tiba-tiba...

Pintu kelas terbuka otomatis. Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu yang bergeser ke arah atas.

"AAAH, KIYOTERU-SENSEI!" seru para murid yang kelabakan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing kecuali Miku, Teto dan Killua.

Sebuah peraturan yang aneh di Crypton Senior High School, di mana tidak ada bunyi bel atau suara khusus yang menandakan masuk kelas atau semacamnya. Semua murid diharuskan menunggu guru tiba di dalam kelas sampai waktu masuk yang telah ditetapkan. Tidak boleh keluar kelas ataupun terlambat masuk kelas. Semuanya harus patuh pada peraturan yang berlaku di sekolah itu.

Lalu semua penghuni kelas sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut pelajaran yang akan diberikan Hiyama Kiyoteru itu.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" sapa Kiyoteru dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, sensei!" balas semuanya.

Kiyoteru pun meletakkan sebuah tablet ke atas meja dan membetulkan letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Oh, baiklah, para murid sekalian. Saya mau bilang kalau hari ini ada seorang murid baru pindahan dari kota Vocaloid yang akan masuk ke kelas kalian."

"WUAAAH, YANG BENAR, SENSEI?" tukas seisi kelas mendadak berteriak keras sekali kecuali Killua, Miku dan Teto. Membuat Kiyoteru hampir kaget melihatnya.

"I-iya, benar!" sahut Kiyoteru tersenyum hambar sambil menampilkan sweatdrop besar di dahinya."Dia akan segera masuk ke kelas ini. Saya menjemputnya sebentar ya."

Kiyoteru pun keluar kelas sebentar. Semua orang tampak berdebar-debar ingin tahu apakah murid baru itu adalah cowok atau cewek. Tampan atau cantik. Berbagai macam perang batin berkecamuk di hati mereka. Kecuali Killua yang tenang sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Si Miku yang sibuk memandang ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Lalu Teto yang sedari tadi asyik memainkan tabletnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kiyoteru pun masuk kembali bersama seorang laki-laki berambut honey blonde pendek dan bermata saffir biru. Spontan, para gadis di kelas itu menjerit keras menatap si anak baru itu.

"KYAAA, ANAK BARUNYA SEORANG COWOK YANG TAMPAN!" seru semua gadis kecuali Miku dan Teto.

"SSST, BERISIK!" sergap semua laki-laki kecuali Killua yang tersenyum kecil karena temannya jadi juga masuk ke kelas yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Perkenalkan dia adalah Kagamine Len. Pindahan dari Vocaloid High School," kata Kiyoteru memperkenalkan anak baru yang berdiri di sampingnya ini."Ayo, Kagamine, perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman baru di kelas ini."

Murid baru itu mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum kepada Kiyoteru.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kagamine Len. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian semuanya," ucap laki-laki yang bernama Len ini. Ia membungkukkan setengah badannya untuk memberi hormat.

"KAWAI!" seru para gadis.

"BERISIK!" sembur para laki-laki.

"UUUH, KALIAN IRI SIH!" balas semua gadis.

Semuanya sangat ribut. Tidak seperti Killua yang tetap tenang. Miku yang masih menatap ke arah luar jendela. Teto yang masih sibuk dengan tabletnya.

"Hm, cukup perkenalannya di sini saja. Bagi yang ingin berkenalan dengan Kagamine, nanti saja pada waktu istirahat tiba. Kagamine, bangkumu berada di sebelah belakang anak yang berambut perak itu," sahut Kiyoteru menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Baiklah, sensei," sahut Len mengangguk.

Maka berjalanlah Len menuju kursinya yang berada di belakang Killua. Para gadis pun menatap Len dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar.

"Waah, Len memang kawai kayak Killua-kun."

"Memang, diakan temannya Killua-kun."

"Berarti ada dua cowok populer di kelas kita dong."

"Mulai sekarang aku ngefans sama Len-kun saja."

"Iya, bagaimana kalau kita bentuk klub penggemar Kagamine Len?"

"Yap, bagus itu!"

Begitulah komentar-komentar yang bersahutan di antara para gadis di kelas itu. Kecuali Miku dan Teto yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan kacau ini.

"Akhirnya kamu masuk juga di kelas ini, kawan!" gumam Killua yang menolehkan kepalanya di sudut bahu kanannya dengan wajah tersenyum senang di saat Len sudah duduk di belakangnya.

"Ya, syukurlah, Killua," jawab Len dengan tertawa lebar yang manis.

"Uhm, baiklah. Nanti kita mengobrol lebih lanjut lagi di tempat lain."

"Ok!"

Killua kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan kelas. Len pun membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan tabletnya. Lalu ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping. Tepat ke arah Miku yang sedang menatap ke arahnya juga.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Len berdebar-debar keras tatkala menatap Miku. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar.

'Mungkinkah penglihatanku? Apakah benar-benar dia?' batin Len dalam hatinya.

Sementara Miku yang berwajah datar sambil menatap ke arah Len.

'Anak baru. Rambut berwarna pirang. Mirip sekali dengan rambut Killer in Time itu. Tapi, aku rasa ia bukan pembunuh itu. Memangkan, di dunia ini banyak orang yang berambut dengan warna yang sama.'

Mereka berdua saling menatap cukup lama hingga sebuah suara membuyarkan semuanya.

"Miku-chan!"

Miku tersadarkan dari lamunannya dan menoleh. Tampak Teto menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Teto.

"Tidak ada."

Miku menggeleng. Teto pun membulatkan mulutnya.

"Oh, ya sudah."

Teto pun menarik pandangannya ke depan kelas.

'Memang susah mencari sosok pelaku itu. Dia memakai tapi rajut hitam dan coklat. Berambut pirang dan perak. Berjaket dan memakai mesin waktu berbentuk jam digital. Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku mencari bukti sosok pelaku yang sebenarnya itu? Hanya lewat ciri-ciri fisiknya, itu tidak cukup. Aku harus mencari bukti yang lebih kuat atau kalau perlu mencari tahu tentang mesin waktu yang dipakainya.'

Pikir Miku dalam hatinya sendiri.

Ia pun mengeluarkan tablet dari tasnya dan meletakkan tablet tersebut di atas meja.

Tanpa disadari Miku, si Len terus menatapnya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRYPTON SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, 12.01 P.M**

Waktunya istirahat, semua penghuni sekolah pun pergi ke berbagai sudut sekolah dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda. Hanya dua orang yang pergi ke atap sekolah. Selebihnya pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan, dan berbagai tempat di sekolah tersebut. Semuanya kelaparan dan mengisi perutnya yang telah berbunyi sejak pagi hari tadi.

Terlihat Miku dan Teto yang sedang makan siang bersama-sama di atap sekolah. Angin bertiup lembut menemani di saat-saat istirahat yang menenangkan ini.

"Enak sekali, Teto. Kamu semakin pandai memasak sekarang," sahut Miku sambil makan dengan anggun dan berwajah yang masih datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Miku-chan. Ini berkat Luka-senpai yang terus mengajariku memasak sampai aku mahir sehebat ini," kata Teto tertawa lebar sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya sejajar dengan bahunya.

Miku pun tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi, senyuman dalam hatinya. Wajahnya tetap datar walaupun apa yang terjadi.

Sesaat Miku menghentikan acara makannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Ia memikirkan sesuatu.

Teto menyadari tingkah Miku itu. Ia pun berhenti mengayunkan sumpitnya.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?"

Miku tidak menjawab. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh helaian poni rambut hijaunya.

Kedua alis Teto pun bertaut melengkung ke atas. Ia tahu kalau bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukkan Miku seperti itu, tandanya Miku sedang sedih atau menangis.

"Miku-chan!" Teto berwajah sedih dan memegang bahu Miku dengan erat."Apa yang membuatmu sedih begitu?"

Tubuh Miku bergetar hebat. Teto semakin cemas melihatnya.

"Teto, aku ingin tersenyum."

Teto terperanjat.

"Hah, apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Tunjukkan padaku, bagaimana caranya tersenyum itu?"

Miku pun mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah yang masih datar tanpa ekspresi.

Teto pun menatap wajah Miku dengan lirih.

"Tersenyum?"

"Iya."

Miku mengangguk. Baru kali ini ia merasa ingin tersenyum kembali namun ekspresi itu tidak bisa ia tampakkan di wajahnya.

"Gimana ya, Miku-chan?" ujar Teto menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Miku."Bagaimana caranya membuatmu tersenyum?"

Teto malah balik bertanya. Justru ia memang bingung bagaimana membuat gadis cyborg ini tersenyum. Ia teringat bagaimana dampaknya bila seseorang yang dioperasi menjadi cyborg. Maka seseorang itu akan kehilangan seluruh perasaannya. Karena itu sebagian besar manusia cyborg itu tidak akan pernah merasakan apa yang namanya perasaan. Perasaan yang akan mampu menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang sesuai dengan gambaran perasaannya itu.

Itulah yang dialami Miku. Ia telah menjalani kehidupannya sebagai manusia cyborg selama empat tahun. Teto tahu benar bagaimana kehidupan Miku di masa lalunya. Masa lalu Miku begitu menyedihkan.

Karena suatu kecelakaan dimana Miku kehilangan kedua matanya, tangan kanannya, dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Hingga Leorio datang menolong Miku dan mengoperasi Miku menjadi cyborg. Serta menjadikannya seorang Investigator yang hebat. Dimana seluruh kehidupan Miku yang semula adalah gadis yang ceria dan lincah, pada akhirnya berubah menjadi gadis yang pendiam, dingin, dan berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Gadis yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai Investigator yang bertugas untuk mengeksekusi para pembunuh.

Sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil, Teto selalu bersama Miku dan selalu mengikuti kemana Miku pergi. Ia pun berusaha menjadi asistennya meskipun ia tidak pintar dalam hal menembak biarpun Miku telah mengajari berbagai caranya menembak kepadanya berkali-kali. Ia juga berusaha sekuat tenaga agar mempelajari bagaimana caranya berkelahi karena menjadi seorang asisten Investigator harus memiliki kemampuan beladiri yang cukup, kepintaran dan kemampuan dalam menggunakan berbagai senjata sebagai Investigator. Dalam hal tersebut, ia telah berperan aktif menjadi seorang Investigator walaupun hanya menjadi asistennya.

Teto dan Miku adalah anak yatim piatu. Mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen kecil yang diberikan gratis oleh Leorio. Semua biaya sekolah dan kebutuhan sehari-hari juga ditanggung oleh Leorio. Mereka tinggal hanya memikirkan sekolah dan melaksanakan pekerjaan sampingan sebagai Investigator tanpa beban.

Namun, Teto tidak pernah mendengar Miku ingin memutuskan berhenti menjadi Investigator. Tampaknya ia menikmati pekerjaannya ini dengan senang hati. Mungkin ia ingin berterima kasih kepada Leorio yang telah banyak membantunya selama ini.

"Teto, kenapa kamu malah melamun?"

Suara Miku mengagetkan Teto. Teto pun tersadarkan dalam lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf, Miku-chan."

Miku masih berwajah datar. Ia pun memegang bahu Teto.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa tersenyum kembali seperti kamu, Teto?" tanya Miku kembali.

Teto terdiam sejenak. Ia pun berpikir keras sebentar.

Angin bertiup lembut dan menerpa mereka berdua di tempat itu. Sesaat suasana sangat hening.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak, Miku-chan. Jika kamu ingin tersenyum kembali. Ayo, aku ajari. Caranya mudah lho," jawab Teto tertawa lebar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Oh ya, coba ajari aku."

Miku tampak bersemangat. Dari bahasa tubuhnya yang menggunakan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat. Itu tandanya ia benar-benar bersemangat.

"Baiklah, begini...," Teto pun memberikan caranya untuk tersenyum dan Miku mendengarkannya dengan serius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRYPTON SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, 12. 35 P.M**

Sementara di tempat lain yaitu di kantin sekolah, dimana penghuni sekolah sedang makan siang dengan tenang. Mereka makan setelah memesan menu makan siang kepada robot penjaga kantin melalui ID FOOD AND DRINK CARD dan menulis menu makan siang yang diinginkan pada layar kecil yang terletak di ruang berbentuk bulat di mana robot penjaga kantin berjaga.

Setelah menulis menu makan siang yang diinginkan secara mengantri dengan tertib, penghuni sekolah harus duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan dan menunggu pesanan datang lebih kurang satu menit yang diantarkan langsung oleh robot pelayan yang berbentuk gadis berpakaian maid.

Begitulah sistem canggih yang telah diterapkan di tahun 2030 tersebut. Sistem ini telah tersebar luas ke seluruh sekolah yang ada di bumi ini. Kecuali di kota kecil yang masih menerapkan sistem zaman dahulu.

Di antara orang-orang yang sedang makan dengan khidmat, ada dua laki-laki yang duduk saling berhadapan. Mereka adalah Killua dan Len.

Di meja mereka berdua tersaji beberapa sesisir pisang dan beberapa aneka ragam produk coklat batangan. Semua penghuni kantin sempat sweatdrop dengan pesanan makan siang mereka berdua yang lain daripada yang lain.

"Kenapa kamu malah memesan banyak coklat untuk makan siangmu, Killua?" tanya Len sambil memasang wajah speechless.

Killua yang asyik mengunyah coklat batangan, hanya menatap Len dengan tatapan cuek.

"Kamu sendiri justru memesan banyak pisang buat makan siangmu, dasar Shota!"

Len pun merah padam mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Killua.

"HEI, KAMU SENDIRI JUGA SHOTA-KAN? JANGAN MEMANGGIL AKU BEGITU, TAHU."

KIIITS!

Tatapan Killua berubah menjadi tajam persis seperti pembunuh bayaran. Membuat Len menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan.

"Jangan buat keributan di sini!" seru robot penjaga kantin yang mendengar teriakan Len tadi.

Len menoleh ke arah robot penjaga kantin yang berdiri di dekat dapur kantin yang tak jauh dari ia dan Killua berada. Len pun berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"GOMEN!"

Tingkah Len ini mengundang perhatian seluruh isi kantin. Para gadis menjerit histeris dan beberapa dari mereka yang memasang wajah yang memerah rona. Para laki-laki malah memandang sinis ke arah Killua dan Len.

"KYYYA, LEN-KUN KEREN!"

"Dia sopan sekali."

"Uh, sok cari perhatian."

"Dasar cowok lebay."

Berbagai macam komentar-komentar yang sedap dan tidak sedap didengar bersenandung menghiasi suasana kantin itu. Lalu si robot penjaga kantin itu pun tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya tanda memaafkan Len.

"Oooh, syukurlah," ucap Len menghembuskan napas leganya dan kembali duduk di kursinya sendiri.

Killua menatap Len sambil menggigit coklatnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Kenapa hari ini kamu kelihatan seperti orang lemah dan lemot begitu sih?" tanya Killua mulai melirik ke arah lain.

Len menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Killua.

"Akukan memang seperti itu orangnya," jawab Len sambil tersenyum lebar.

Killua menatap Len kembali.

"Uhm, ternyata kamu pandai juga bersikap seperti itu untuk mengelabui orang lain," kata Killua mengunyah coklatnya."Oh ya, kapan kita bisa bergerak untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas kita?"

Len mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Bergerak?"

Killua pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, apakah kamu lupa dengan tujuan kita itu?"

"Yang mana ya?"

Len berlagak seperti orang bodoh. Membuat sudut perempatan muncul di dahi Killua.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti saja kita bicarakan setelah pulang sekolah," kata Killua menghembuskan napas kekesalannya yang hampir mau naik.

Len menggaruk-garuk kepalanya di bagian belakangnya sembari mencomot satu pisang yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Hei, Killua!"

"Apaan?"

"Kamu tahu siapa nama cewek berambut hijau yang diikat dua itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang duduk di dekat jendela."

"Oh itu. Namanya Hatsune Miku. Dia itu cewek yang paling dingin di kelas kita."

"Dingin?"

"Iya. Karena wajahnya selalu datar meskipun apapun yang terjadi. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum, marah ataupun ekspresi wajah yang lain yang menunjukkan mimik perasaan. Dia itu gadis yang kaku, penyendiri dan pendiam. Dia itu selalu pergi ke atap sekolah bersama temannya yang berambut pink. Makanan kesukaannya adalah Negi. Dia juga suka membaca buku..."

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Len pun menatap Killua yang sangat serius dengan perkataannya mengenai si Miku. Tampaknya Killua mengetahui banyak tentang Miku.

"Lalu kenapa kamu malah bertanya tentang dia?" lanjut Killua dengan tatapan yang menyelidiki.

"Ng, tidak ada. Hanya saja dia mengingatkan aku pada seseorang," kata Len kembali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Seseorang?" tanya Killua memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

Len terdiam sejenak. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan terus mencomot satu pisang yang terlepas dari induknya.

"KILLUAAAA!"

Ada seseorang yang memanggil Killua. Killua pun menoleh ke asal suara.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arah Killua, sambil menarik tangan seorang gadis berambut biru laut.

"GOOON!" panggil Killua senang sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Gon tertawa lebar datang menghampiri Killua sembari masih menarik tangan gadis berambut biru laut itu.

"Akhirnya kamu masuk sekolah lagi, Killua. Padahal kupikir sepulang sekolah nanti aku ingin menjengukmu bersama Aoki," ucap Gon beradu kepalan tinju dengan Killua.

Sementara gadis di samping Gon ini, namanya Aoki lapis. Dia adalah pacar Gon dan satu kelas dengan Gon.

"Oh, begitu," kata Killua cuek dan terus mengigit batangan coklat yang hampir habis."Akukan sudah masuk sekolah sekarang. Kamu tidak perlu lagikan menjengukku lagi."

Gon tertawa mendengar perkataan Killua barusan. Aoki juga ikut tertawa bersama Gon.

Len yang terdiam menatap mereka. Ia tenang saja sambil terus memakan pisangnya.

"Oh ya, Gon. Perkenalkan ini temanku yang baru saja masuk ke kelasku. Namanya Kagamine Len," sambung Killua sambil melirik ke arah Len.

"Oh...," Gon langsung mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Len." Hei, kenalkan namaku Gon Freech. Panggil saja aku Gon. Salam kenal ya."

Len menyambut uluran tangan Gon dengan senyuman yang ramah.

"Iya. Salam kenal juga, Gon. Kamu boleh panggil aku Len."

Mereka pun melepaskan jabatan tangan masing-masing. Lalu Gon melirik ke arah Aoki.

"Oh ya, sekalian juga Len. Perkenalkan ini pacarku, namanya Aoki Lapis."

Aoki mengulurkan tangannya dengan malu-malu ke arah Len.

"Hei, aku Aoki. Salam kenal ya."

Len menyambut uluran tangan Aoki. Masih dengan senyuman yang ramah.

"Salam kenal juga. Aku Len."

Killua menatap acara perkenalan ini dengan senyuman yang mengembang dan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sungguh acara perkenalan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berempat pun duduk di satu meja yang sama. Mereka pun terlibat percakapan yang hangat.

Dalam suasana akrab ini, ada dua seringaian yang muncul di antara mereka.

'Target selanjutnya akan segera dilenyapkan.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author note:**

**Lanjut chapter 2-nya. Saya ingin membuat alur ceritanya lebih cepat. Karena saya tidak ingin membuat cerita ini terlalu panjang setidaknya 3000 kata saja itu sudah cukup.**

**Baiklah, sebagian chara sudah dimasukkan. Misteri pembunuhan yang menggunakan mesin waktu ini akan sedikit lagi saya kuakkan. Saya tidak mau terlalu lama kasus pembunuhan ini berlangsung lama untuk diungkap. Saya ingin cerita ini tamatnya cuma 15 chapter saja. Tapi, apakah itu dapat memenuhi dari target yang telah ditentukan?**

**Oh ya, khusus untuk Len. Saya buat di sini Len berambut kuning pendek yang dilepas gitu bukan dikuncir ekor kuda seperti pada video pv-nya yang berjudul First Love Academy-School of True Love. Di mana di dalam video itu, Len melepaskan rambutnya dan memakai pakaian seragam sekolah yang berwarna putih. Ia menyanyi bersama Rin dan Haku.**

**Makanya saat membuat cerita ini, saya membayangkan Len yang seperti di dalam video itu. Supaya kesannya Len adalah cowok yang cool dan cute. **

**Untuk cerita selanjutnya akan ada peristiwa yang menggemparkan di mana Miku bersekolah karena Killers in Time telah berada di dekat sekolah tersebut. Maka Miku pun berusaha untuk mengejar siapa sebenarnya Killers in Time itu.**

**Sekian dari saya. Biarpun tidak ada yang membaca cerita ini ataupun tidak ada yang mereview sama sekali. Saya akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini. Karena saya sangat suka dengan cerita ini.**

**Tapi, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Itupun kalau ada sih...**

**Salam hangat**

**Hikari Syarahmia**

**Terima kasih sudah berkunjung di cerita "THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS" ini.**

**Arigato...**


	3. MASA LALU YANG MENYEDIHKAN

"To-tolong aku, Len-kun!"

"Bertahanlah, Miku-chan!"

"AKU TIDAK KUAT LAGI. TANGAN KANANKU DIHIMPIT OLEH BESI. SAKIIIT!"

"MIKU-CHAN, AKU AKAN SEGERA MENOLONGMU!"

PRAAANG!

Seketika atap bangunan yang terbuat dari kaca tiba-tiba ambruk ke bawah. Seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau panjang yang diikat twintail itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Kedua matanya membulat saat serpihan kaca jatuh menimpa dirinya yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena tangan kanannya dihimpit oleh sebuah tiang besi.

BRAAAK!

Serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berukuran macam-macam bentuknya jatuh menimpa gadis kecil yang tidak berdaya itu. Hanya meninggalkan teriakan yang keras dan memilukan.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"TIDAAAAAAK! MIKU-CHAAAAAAN!"

Si anak laki-laki berambut blonde dan bermata saffir biru itu hanya bisa berteriak keras dan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat ia berada karena kedua kakinya dihimpit oleh tiang besi. Ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang merupakan sahabatnya.

"Mi-miku-chaaan!"

Anak laki-laki itu hanya menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya ini. Semuanya telah hancur lebur akibat gempa bumi yang berskala sangat kuat. Semuanya telah mati karena terhimpit bongkahan bangunan yang hancur dalam beberapa detik. Meninggalkan perasaan yang sedih dan shock bagi yang selamat.

"Mi-miku-chan," ucap anak laki-laki yang terbaring dalam posisi tengkurap."Maafkan aku jika aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

Anak laki-laki itu meneteskan air matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan menahan sakit pada bagian kedua kakinya. Sekujur tubuhnya pun sudah penuh luka-luka akibat sisa-sisa serpihan kaca atap bangunan yang tidak jatuh mengenai dirinya.

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Gempa bumi kembali terjadi. Bangunan di mana anak laki-laki itu berada, kembali ambruk karena guncangan gempa yang sangat kuat. Dinding-dinding baja pun hancur berkeping-keping dan beberapa tiang besi sebagai penyangga atap bangunan kembali ambruk dan melayang ke bawah tepat ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut. Kedua mata anak laki-laki itu terbelalak keluar saking kagetnya.

"**TIDAAAAAAK!"**

Terdengar teriakan yang sangat memilukan ke seluruh penjuru dunia dan siapapun tidak dapat menahan air matanya jika mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi**

**Pairing: multipairing (mungkin)**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Rabu, 8 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**AI NI IKU YO BY MIYANO MAMORU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**Killua menatap acara perkenalan ini dengan senyuman yang mengembang dan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sungguh acara perkenalan yang sangat menyenangkan.**

**Tak lama kemudian, mereka berempat pun duduk di satu meja yang sama. Mereka pun terlibat percakapan yang hangat.**

**Dalam suasana akrab ini, ada dua seringaian yang muncul di antara mereka.**

'**Target selanjutnya akan segera dilenyapkan.'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 3: MASA LALU YANG MENYEDIHKAN**

**.**

**.**

** . **

Len terbangun secara mendadak di tengah malam itu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur. Kedua matanya melotot. Ia benar-benar shock.

"Mimpi itu lagi," gumamnya seraya bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya. Ia pun memegang poninya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sangat kaget akibat mimpi buruk yang terus datang di setiap ia tidur. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bermimpi yang sama setiap harinya.

Len pun menghelakan napas panjangnya berkali-kali. Ia mengontrol jantungnya agar denyutnya stabil seperti semula. Jadi, dia bisa tenang sesaat.

Hening. Di kamar yang gelap gulita. Hanya ada tempat tidur, komputer, lemari pakaian berukuran kecil dan meja belajar. Membuat suasana kamar yang didominasi sedikit dengan arsitektur canggih seperti lantai yang mengkilap bagaikan kaca dan dinding kamar yang terbuat dari baja putih itu, sedikit mencekam karena Len berwajah yang sangat sulit dibayangkan.

"Ke-kenapa aku bisa bermimpi itu lagi? Mimpi yang sama," katanya dengan wajah yang terselimuti oleh kegelapan.

Ia pun melirik ke arah meja belajarnya. Di atas meja tersebut, tergeletak sebuah komputer yang bentuknya canggih dan sebuah tablet berukuran seperti kartu remi yang letaknya di samping komputer tersebut.

Lantas Len mengambil tablet tersebut dan menghidupkannya.

PIP!

Tablet tersebut itu hidup. Len menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin dia lihat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sesuatu yang ia cari itu ditemukan. Sebuah foto lama yang terpapang di layar tablet tersebut.

Len menatap lama foto itu. Foto dirinya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan di sampingnya berdirilah seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau tosca panjang yang diikat twintail. Gadis kecil yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya dan wajahnya mirip sekali dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu.

"Miku-chan," ucap Len berwajah lirih sambil meraba foto gadis yang sedang tertawa lebar itu."Apakah Hatsune Miku itu adalah dirimu? Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu. Ciri-cirinya juga sama. Bahkan namanya juga sama. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah tahu siapa nama keluargamu. Apakah kamu memang masih hidup? Lalu Hatsune Miku itu adalah kamu?"

Len berbicara sendiri dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok sahabat yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Miku-chan, aku merindukanmu."

Kemudian tablet itu dipeluknya erat-erat. Wajahnya semakin suram. Mengingat kejadian yang mengerikan di masa lalunya itu.

DRRRT! DRRRT! DRRRRRT!

Tablet yang dipeluk Len bergetar. Tanda ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Len pun menekan tombol merah pada layar tabletnya itu.

Muncul seseorang di dalam layar tablet tersebut.

**["Halo, Len!]**

"Ya, ada apa, Killua?"

Ternyata Killua yang memanggilnya. Mereka pun berbicara lewat video call sehingga bisa bertatap muka langsung di layar tablet masing-masing.

**["Cepat kemari, atasan memanggil kita."]**

"Hah, tengah malam begini?" ujar Len mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia menatap bagian atas layar tabletnya."Sekarang masih jam dua belas malam."

**["Iya, makanya cepat kemari. Nanti aku jelasin semuanya. Atasan ingin kita bergerak cepat menyelesaikan semua misi ini."]**

Terlihat di layar tablet itu, Killua sudah memasang wajah sewot yang disertai perempatan di dahinya. Membuat Len menelan ludahnya saking takutnya melihat wajah Killua yang sudah seram seperti monster.

"Ok, ok, aku ke sana sekarang juga."

**["Baiklah, aku tunggu."]**

PIP!

Layar tablet menggelap. Killua pun lenyap dari layar tablet tersebut. Len pun menghelakan napas leganya.

"Haaah, misi lagi. Semoga kali ini lebih mudah untuk melaksanakannya."

Len pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Rupanya ia mulai enggan untuk melaksanakan pekerjaannya ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Karena hal inilah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup sebagai anak yatim piatu sampai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APARTEMEN YORK SHIN CITY, 06.45 A.M**

BLAM!

Pintu apartemen ditutup dengan keras oleh Len. Lalu ia pun mengunci pintu itu. Kemudian ia membetulkan letak tali sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna hitam.

Pagi ini, ia akan pergi ke sekolah. Ia telah berpakaian seragam lengkap. Sebuah tas berwarna kuning bergantung di bahu kirinya. Rambut blonde pendeknya juga sudah tertata rapi. Sepasang sepatu kets menghiasi penampilan cool-nya yang membuat siapa saja terpesona melihatnya.

Namun, wajahnya kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Kedua mata yang memerah karena menahan kantuk. Karena itu ia selalu menguap beberapa kali dalam selang satu menit.

"HOAAAAH!"

Len menguap sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar mengantuk sekali hari ini.

"Ha, se-selamat pagi, Kagamine!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Len pun menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah muda diikat twintail bentuk bor yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Len kaget bukan main. Ia melompat dengan gaya yang tidak elit.

"Se-selamat pagi," balas Len dengan mimik yang melotot."Ka-kamukan..."

Si gadis berambut merah muda itu terpaku berdiri dengan mulut yang ternganga. Sweatdrop besar muncul di kepalanya.

'Kok reaksinya seperti itu ketika melihat aku? Memangnya aku ini hantu yang menakutkan ya?' batin gadis yang diketahui bernama Kasane Teto ini.

Len mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Lalu ia pun berdehem untuk memulihkan suasana yang agak hambar ini.

"Ehem, maaf," sahut Len dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa," jawab Teto cepat sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Oh iya, kamu teman sekelaskukan?" tunjuk Len sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah muka Teto."Kamu tinggal di apartemen ini juga rupanya."

Teto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, benar. Kalau gitu, kenalkan namaku Kasane Teto. Panggil aku Teto saja," ucap Teto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Len membalas uluran tangan Teto tersebut dengan menampilkan tertawa lebarnya.

"Oh, Teto. Namaku Kagamine Len. Panggil saja aku Len."

"Len?"

"Iya."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku panggil kamu, Len."

Len mengangguk-angguk. Ia masih tertawa lebar bersama Teto.

Uluran tangan perkenalan selesai. Sesaat Teto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang – tepatnya di ujung koridor sepi apartemen tersebut. Membuat Len juga melihat ke arah yang dilihat oleh Teto.

"Kamu melihat apa?"

Teto menoleh ke arah Len.

"Menunggu temanku. Dia lama sekali."

"Maksudmu Hatsune Miku dingin itu?"

"Hah? Hatsune Miku dingin katamu?"

Teto membulatkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya si Miku dikatakan dingin oleh Len yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tahu itu dari temanku yang bernama Killua Zoldyck itu," kata Len agak gugup sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bagian belakang.

Teto menatap Len dengan pandangan yang menyelidik.

"Jadi, Killua si sombong itu yang telah memberitahukan semua tentang Miku padamu?"

Len mengangguk cepat. Teto mendengus kesal.

"Memang ya cowok itu. Dia mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang Miku-chan. Awas saja nanti di kelas. Aku hajar dia sampai babak belur!" seru Teto dengan wajah merah padam sambil meremas kepalan tangan kirinya hingga berbunyi keras sekali.

KREK!

Bunyi keras tersebut sungguh membuat wajah Len pucat pasi mendengarnya. Ia menelan ludahnya berkali-kali.

'Ternyata Teto adalah cewek tsundere. Bahaya dong Killua nanti pas di kelas,' batin Len sweatdrop di tempat.

"Teto, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Terdengar seseorang yang memanggil Teto. Teto pun berpaling ke belakang. Len memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan untuk melihat jelas siapa yang berdiri di belakang Teto tersebut.

Tampak gadis berambut hijau tosca panjang yang diikat twintail. Berpakaian seragam lengkap. Dengan kaos kaki berwarna hitam setengah betis dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilannya yang terlihat memang dingin. Wajah yang selalu datar setiap apapun yang terjadi. Kedua mata hijau yang menyorotkan kesedihan dan kesepian. Juga tas berwarna hijau yang setia selalu bergantung di kedua bahunya.

Itulah Hatsune Miku. Gadis yang mirip dengan sahabat lama Len yang sudah meninggal dunia sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Len terpana melihat Miku. Begitu juga dengan Miku. Terjadilah aksi tatap- menatap yang lama dan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Teto yang memperhatikan keduanya secara bergantian.

'Ada apa dengan mereka berdua sih?' pikir Teto di dalam hatinya.

Seperti ada gelembung-gelembung balon yang menghiasi tempat itu. Hanya ada Len dan Miku yang saling menatap dari sudut pandang arah samping. Mereka saling menatap dengan lama tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba...

GREP!

Secara refleks, Len memeluk leher Miku dengan erat. Membuat Miku kaget dengan tindakannya.

'A-apa-apaan ini?' seru Miku dalam hatinya. Seketika ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang saat dipeluk Len seperti ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman.

"Miku-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik Len tanpa sadar sambil masih memeluk leher Miku dengan erat.

Membuat kedua mata Miku membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Jantungnya pun semakin berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

'Apa yang ia katakan itu? Kenapa dia merindukan aku? Padahal aku tidak mengenalnya dan apalagi aku tidak pernah berjumpa dengannya sebelumnya.'

BATS!

Miku melepaskan kedua tangan Len yang mengalung di lehernya. Lalu menolak tubuh Len dengan keras. Sehingga Len terdorong ke belakang. Tapi, untung Len tidak jatuh dibuatnya.

Teto terperanjat melihat reaksi Miku yang menatap datar Len.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, cowok asing? Kenapa kau memelukku tiba-tiba begitu?" tanya Miku dengan wajah yang datar dan pandangan mata yang sinis.

Len membulatkan kedua matanya karena mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Miku. Seketika raut wajahnya berubah suram.

'Ternyata dia memang bukan Miku. Miku yang kukenal tidak sekasar ini. Tapi, cewek ini tidak ramah dan tidak lemah lembut,' batin Len sedih di dalam hatinya dan membayangkan sosok Miku yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Lalu Len melirikkan kedua matanya ke arah Miku yang masih menatap sinis dirinya.

"Ma-maaf, aku kira kamu adalah temanku yang hilang. Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Makanya aku mengira dia adalah kamu," sahut Len menatap Miku dengan lirih."Kebetulan sekali namanya juga sama denganmu, Hatsune Miku."

Teto pun membulatkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya mendengar perkataan Len yang jujur. Kecuali Miku yang tidak kaget sama sekali.

"HUH, DASAR KAGAMINE YANG TIDAK SOPAN!" seru Miku dengan suara yang keras sekali dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Teto pun tersentak karena tiba-tiba Miku berjalan duluan tanpa mengajak dirinya.

"TU-TUNGGU, MIKU-CHAAAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DOONG!" jerit Teto sambil melirik ke arah Len."Len, aku duluan ya. Si Miku ngambek tuh. Dah, sampai nanti di sekolah."

Teto pun membungkukkan setengah badannya untuk Len. Setelah itu, ia pun berlari terbirit-birit mengejar Miku yang sudah berjalan jauh di ujung koridor sana. Len menatap mereka berdua dengan kedua mata yang lirih.

"Hatsune Miku, bukan dirimu, Miku-chan."

Len menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Lalu ia pun berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke arah di mana Miku dan Teto pergi tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 07.15 A.M**

"MIKU-CHAN, TUNGGUUUU!"

Teto masih mengejar Miku yang terus berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri jalan trotoar yang sepi di dekat gedung apartemen York Shin City tersebut. Namun, Miku tidak mau berhenti biarpun Teto telah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"MIKU-CHAAAAN!"

Kembali Teto memanggilnya. Miku tetap saja berjalan tanpa henti.

Maka Teto pun mempercepatkan larinya hingga ia pun berhasil mendahului Miku.

SYUUUT!

Karena tidak hati-hati, Teto pun terpeleset dan menabrak tong sampah di dekat tanaman bonsai hingga ia pun ikut masuk ke dalam tong sampah yang berukuran besar tersebut.

BRAAAAK!

Kepala Teto yang duluan masuk ke dalam tong sampah tersebut. Baru seluruh badannya ditelan langsung oleh tong sampah yang dipenuhi oleh sampah kertas koran dan tumpukan kaleng minuman bekas. Sehingga membuat Teto panik sekali.

"WUUUAAAH, TOLONGIN AKU, MIKU-CHAAAAN!" seru Teto yang sudah jungkir balik dan kedua kakinya yang berada di atas udara bergerak-gerak seperti mengayun sepeda.

Otomatis membuat Miku berhenti berjalan dan terpaku menyaksikan tingkah konyol Teto yang tiba-tiba.

Seketika terjadi peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka sebelumnya.

"HAHAHA!"

Di dalam tong sampah, Teto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ada suara tertawa yang terbahak-bahak yang sangat ia kenal.

'Itukan su-suaranya...,' batin Teto memasang wajah horror. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya ke asal suara.

Tampak di depannya, seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan bermata biru. Ia adalah Killua Zoldyck. Si cowok populer di kelasnya. Membuat wajah Teto memerah padam karena malu.

"Dasar, gadis ceroboh," ejek Killua seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Teto."Ayo, aku bantu kamu keluar dari tong sampah ini."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Teto menyambut uluran tangan Killua. Ia pun keluar dari dalam tong sampah dengan selamat.

"Hyaaa, untung isi tong sampahnya hanya koran dan kaleng minuman. Jadi, pakaianku tidak kotor," seru Teto menghelakan napasnya sambil memasang wajah lesu.

"Iya, untung sekali isinya bukan lumpur dan bekas sampah-sampah busuk seperti sisa-sisa makanan. Jadinya, kamu nggak jadi seperti badut dong, Teto-chan," sindir Killua yang menyanggahkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Teto mendelik ke arah Killua. Killua menatap Teto dengan sinis.

BLETAAAAK!

Kepala Killua sukses dijitak oleh Teto. Terlihat beberapa perempatan muncul di kepala Teto.

"SUDAH CUKUP LEDEKANMU YANG NGGAK BERMUTU ITU. DASAR, KEPALA BERUBAN!" marah Teto menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu.

Killua mengadu kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sudah benjol dengan warna merah yang memukau.

"Aduduh, sakit!" sahut Killua meringis kesakitan.

Teto hanya mendengus kesal sambil melirik ke arah lain yaitu ke arah Miku yang tadi sempat berhenti berjalan karena Teto jatuh tidak elit masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

Namun, Miku tidak ada di mana-mana. Apakah dia sudah berjalan duluan ke sekolah seorang diri?

Membuat Teto membatu di tempat. Teganya Miku meninggalkannya sendirian bersama si makhluk menyebalkan yang bernama Killua ini.

"Lho, kenapa kamu malah melamun, Teto-chan?" tanya Killua keheranan melihat Teto membatu di tempat.

"GYAAAA, MIKU-CHAN! KENAPA KAMU MENINGGALKAN AKU BEGITU SAJA DENGAN KEPALA BERUBAN INI?"

Teto pun berlari-lari cepat meninggalkan Killua yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Dasar, gadis tsundere yang aneh," sahut Killua tersenyum senang."Tapi, dia adalah gadis yang menarik juga."

Killua terus tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian Teto sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Tampaknya ia menyukai gadis berambut blow seperti bor itu.

POK!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Killua dengan keras. Membuat Killua kaget bukan main.

"Hei, Killua."

"APA-APAAN SIH?" seru Killua bermuka merah padam dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah belakang secara memutarkan badannya secepat kilat.

DAP!

Secara refleks, kepalan tinju Killua ditahan oleh tangan seseorang. Killua kembali memasang wajah cueknya ketika tahu siapa yang mengagetkannya.

"Ternyata kamu, Len."

Len berwajah datar saat menahan serangan dari Killua ini.

"Ternyata reaksimu cepat juga ketika lengah sedikitpun."

"Kamu juga. Reaksimu cepat juga saat menahan serangan dariku."

Kedua sahabat itu tersenyum bersama. Lalu mereka saling melepaskan tangan yang saling menahan serangan tadi.

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan misi kita itu?" tanya Len yang mengawali percakapan setelah terdiam sebentar.

"Sukses. Tidak ada kendala sama sekali," jawab Killua tanpa menatap Len. Ia sedang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Benarkah, tidak ada kendala? Berarti dia belum keluar ya?"

"Ya, mungkin sebentar lagi dia bakal keluar. Lalu saat itu sudah tiba, kita akan menangkapnya."

"Ya, itu benar. Kita akan terus mencarinya dan menyerahkannya pada atasan. Hoaaaam..!"

Len menguap lagi. Killua melirik Len.

"Sepertinya kamu mengantuk sekali."

"Habis kita bergerak setiap malam sih. Akukan jadi jarang tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Itulah resiko dari pekerjaan part time kita. Tanpa semua itu, kita tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang, bukan?"

Killua tersenyum. Len pun terpana melihat si Killua.

"Hehehe... Ayo, kita pergi ke sekolah sekarang juga," kata Killua sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Len.

Len masih terpana melihat sahabatnya yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil itu. Sedetik kemudian, Len pun tertawa lebar.

"YA, ITU BENAR, KILLUA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRYPTON SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, 08.00 A.M**

Pagi itu, Crypton Senior High School di mana Miku bersekolah, tiba-tiba menjadi ramai sekali. Banyak orang yang menyemut di halaman depan bangunan sekolah yang berlantai sepuluh itu dengan arsitektur yang canggih. Orang-orang saling mengobrol dengan riuhnya karena ada sesuatu kejadian yang sangat menggemparkan.

Miku dan Teto baru saja datang ke tempat tersebut. Mereka pun heran, karena banyak orang yang membludak bagaikan menonton pertandingan sepak bola di halaman depan sekolah. Ada yang bukan murid CSHS (Crypton Senior High School) karena berpakaian seragam sekolah lain. Lalu ada beberapa orang berpakaian polisi yang sibuk mondar-mandir di tengah lapangan itu. Juga beberapa orang yang diinterogasi oleh polisi tersebut.

"Ada apa ya, Miku-chan?" tanya Teto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku nggak tahu, Teto," jawab Miku yang masih berwajah datar. Lalu Miku memperhatikan setiap orang yang saling bicara. Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang selalu mengenakan syal di lehernya. Miku pun berlari kecil menghampiri laki-laki yang bernama Shion Kaito itu.

"Kaito-san," panggil Miku dengan keras.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku dengan pandangan lirih. Miku memperhatikan wajah Kaito yang sangat muram.

"Ha, Miku-chan," jawab Kaito menatap Miku yang masih tetap berwajah datar."Yowane Haku..."

"HAH, ADA APA DENGAN HAKU-CHAN, KAITO-SAN?" seru Teto yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Miku.

Kaito melirik ke arah Teto dengan lirih.

"Haku-chan dibunuh seseorang yang tidak terlihat saat berada di dalam kelas, pagi buta tadi."

"APAAAA?!"

Kedua mata Miku dan Teto melotot habis. Mereka benar-benar kaget dengan kabar berita ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT SILENT READER YANG SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITA INI.**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT UDAH FAV DAN FOL CERITA INI.**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT UDAH SINGGAH UNTUK SEKEDAR MELIHAT-LIHAT SAJA.**

**SILAKAN REVIEW JIKA MAU.**

**KALAU TIDAK REVIEW, TIDAK APA-APA KOK. SAYA TIDAK MEMAKSA. ^^**

**POKOKNYA "THE KILLERS IN TIME AND INVESTIGATORS" INI AKAN TETAP BERLANJUT MESKIPUN SEPI, NGGAK ADA REVIEW SAMA SEKALI, DAN CERITA INI ADALAH FAVORIT SAYA.**

**CERITA INI AKAN TAMAT BEBERAPA CHAPTER LAGI. SAYA AKAN MEMBUATNYA LEBIH CEPAT AGAR SEMUA MISTERI SEGERA CEPAT TERKUAKKAN.**

**SIAPAKAH LEN DAN KILLUA SEBENARNYA?**

**KENAPA LEN MERASA MIKU ADALAH SAHABATNYA YANG TELAH MENINGGAL DUNIA AKIBAT GEMPA BUMI HANYA KARENA WAJAH, CIRI-CIRI FISIK, DAN NAMA YANG SAMA?**

**BENARKAH MIKU ADALAH SAHABAT MASA KECIL LEN? LALU KENAPA MIKU TIDAK MENGENALI LEN?**

**KENAPA YOWANE HAKU BISA TERBUNUH PADA SAAT DI DALAM KELASNYA? SIAPAKAH YANG TEGA MEMBUNUH SI KETUA KELAS 11-B ITU?**

**SAKSIKAN DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!**

**DI CHAPTER 4: MEMBURU THE KILLERS IN TIME SECARA BESAR-BESARAN!**


	4. PERBURUAN

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT REVIEWNYA YAITU:**

**HATSUNE 01 STORY**

**TERIMA KASIH YA UDAH MEREVIEW FICT GAJE INI. SAYA SUDAH MEMBALASNYA LEWAT PM.**

**LALU TERIMA KASIH BUAT SILENT READER DAN SEMUANYA YANG SUDAH TERSESAT DI SINI.**

**INILAH CROSSOVER KEDUA SAYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi**

**Pairing: multipairing (mungkin)**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Sabtu, 18 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN JANGAN DITIRU YA. HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**SUNSHINE OF THE LEAF BY LUO TIANYI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"**HAH, ADA APA DENGAN HAKU-CHAN, KAITO-SAN?" seru Teto yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Miku.**

**Kaito melirik ke arah Teto dengan lirih.**

"**Haku-chan dibunuh seseorang yang tidak terlihat saat berada di dalam kelas, pagi buta tadi."**

"**APAAAA?!"**

**Kedua mata Miku dan Teto melotot habis. Mereka benar-benar kaget dengan kabar berita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 4: PERBURUAN**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**CRYPTON SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, 09.20 A.M**

Kelas 11-B, di mana Miku dan Teto berdiri sekarang bersama Kaito serta Komandan polisi yang sudah selesai mengevakuasi mayat Yowane Haku. Kini Haku dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk dilakukan otopsi oleh tim forensik mayat.

Miku menatap lama ke arah garis putih yang membentuk posisi tubuh yang terlentang di mana Haku tergeletak dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Haku dibunuh dengan cara ditusuk oleh benda tajam. Lalu benda tajam itu tepat ditusuk di jantungnya. Lebih mengerikan lagi, kedua bola mata Haku hilang secara mendadak.

Sungguh, peristiwa pembunuhan yang mengerikan.

Karena kejadian ini, kepala sekolah terpaksa meliburkan sekolah sampai sebulan lamanya. Sampai kondisi aman sediakala dan khawatir pelakunya adalah pembunuh berantai yang dikenal The Killers in Time. Hingga menimbulkan kepanikan bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah. Maka, sekolah terpaksa diliburkan untuk sementara sampai para polisi berhasil menangkap pelaku pembunuhan yang sebenarnya.

Kemudian Miku, Teto dan Kaito terus terdiam saat Komandan polisi yang bernama Leon itu selesai berbicara dengan seseorang lewat video call di handphone canggihnya.

"Ya, baiklah, Pak Leorio. Saya mengerti," sahut Leon sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya."Baiklah, saya akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Hatsune Miku."

PIP!

Komunikasi terputus. Leon selesai berbicara dengan Leorio, seorang pemimpin AIR (Agen Investigasi Rahasia) tersebut. Lalu melirik ketiga anak muda yang merupakan anggota Investigator ini.

"Siapa yang bernama Hatsune Miku?" tanya Leon menatap dua gadis yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Saya pak," jawab Miku mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Oh, kamu orangnya. Tadi atasanmu dari AIR mengatakan bahwa kasus pembunuhan ini diserahkan langsung kepadamu. Beliau memerintahkan biar kamu yang mengejar pelakunya sampai dapat. Lalu kamu diberi waktu sebulan untuk mengungkap kasus ini dan tembak mati pelakunya jika tertangkap nantinya. Kamu bisa melaksanakannya?"

Miku mengangguk dengan tegas.

"Ya, saya bisa!"

Leon tersenyum.

"Bagus. Saya serahkan semuanya padamu, Hatsune Miku."

"SIAP PAK!"

Miku memberi hormat kepada Komandan polisi tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Leon.

Teto dan Kaito saling terdiam sambil melihat mereka berdua. Sungguh, ini benar-benar menjadi menegangkan.

Setelah itu, Leon pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Dia harus pergi ke kantornya untuk mengurus beberapa data tentang kejadian ini.

Lalu Kaito yang mulai berwajah muram kembali. Ia menatap garis putih yang membentuk posisi Haku yang mati tergeletak di lantai tersebut. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"Haku-chan, kenapa kamu yang harus mengalami hal seperti ini?" ucap Kaito yang tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya. Ia sungguh merasa kehilangan sosok orang yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai.

Teto dan Miku menatap iba Kaito yang juga adalah rekan sesama Investigator. Lalu Haku sendiri juga rekan sesama Investigator. Sungguh menyedihkan, kehilangan seorang rekan Investigator yang dikenal sebagai Investigator yang paling ahli dalam memecahkan kasus kriminal yang sulit ini.

"Sabar, Kaito-san. Biarkan Haku tenang di alam sana," hibur Teto sambil memegang bahu Kaito."Kami pasti akan menangkap pelakunya dengan segera. Lalu Miku-chan akan menembak mati pelakunya jika sudah tertangkap nanti."

Kaito mengusap-usap air mata yang terus mengalir dengan lengan kanannya. Ia sangat sedih sekali.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku harus sabar menghadapi semua ini. Tapi...," kata-kata Kaito tergantung di akhir kalimat. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Giginya gemeretak karena menahan kekesalan.

"Apa salah Haku? Hingga pelaku membunuhnya dengan cara keji ini dan mencuri kedua bola matanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dia cari dengan mencuri kedua bola mata Haku itu," sambung Kaito sehingga membuat Teto dan Miku terperanjat mendengarnya.

Ya, pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh di balik pencurian bola mata setelah dibunuh ini. Berarti ini bukan pembunuhan yang biasa tapi pembunuhan yang mengincar bola mata.

Miku pun membulatkan kedua matanya. Begitu juga dengan Teto.

"Ya, kamu benar, Kaito-san," kata Teto mengepalkan tinjunya sejajar dengan bahunya.

"Berarti pelaku membunuh Haku untuk mendapatkan kedua bola matanya. Tapi, untuk apa?" sahut Miku memegang dagunya untuk berpikir keras.

Kaito menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian. Ia telah berhenti menangis. Kini wajahnya kembali tegas dan sedikit cerah.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bergerak bersama-sama pada saat malam hari nanti? Sepertinya pembunuhnya masih orang yang sama yaitu The Killers in Time," lanjut Miku yang berwajah datar tapi serius." Teto, Kaito. Kalian bisakan menghubungi semua rekan Investigator yang lainnya untuk bergerak mengawasi seluruh keadaan kota pada malam hari? Kita akan berjaga-jaga untuk mengawasi keadaan rumah penduduk. Terutama teman-teman satu sekolah dengan kita. Aku bisa merasakan pelakunya itu akan mengincar murid-murid yang bersekolah di tempat ini nanti malam. Kita harus melindungi murid-murid sekolah ini."

"Waaah, ide bagus, Miku-chan," tukas Teto tertawa lebar.

"Sebagai Investigator yang dipercaya untuk mengungkapkan kasus ini. Kuakui kamu adalah Investigator yang hebat, Miku-chan," ujar Kaito sambil mengacungkan jempolnya buat Miku.

Miku terpana melihat kedua temannya. Ia pun tertawa lebar di dalam hatinya meskipun wajahnya masih tetap datar tanpa menampilkan ekspresi tawa itu.

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Ok, kami akan menghubungi semua Investigator yang berada di kota ini," seru Teto dan Kaito yang mulai menghidupkan tablet masing-masing yang berbentuk kartu remi dan baru saja tablet tersebut keluar dari saku seragam sekolah mereka. Tablet tersebut digunakan untuk menghubungi semua Investigator yang tersebar di seluruh kota York Shin.

Miku mengangguk tegas. Secara langsung, ia memegang matanya yang sebelah kiri yang berguna untuk melihat keadaan di masa lampau yaitu ketika Haku dibunuh pada pukul enam pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DELICIOUS NOODLES RESTAURANT, 13.00 P.M**

"Ternyata pelakunya masih The Killers in Time itu?" seru Teto membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar cerita dari Miku yang sendirian masuk ke lorong waktu menuju ke masa lalu di mana Haku dibunuh. Tanpa mengajak Teto yang sibuk menelepon semua Investigator AIR bersama Kaito.

"Ya, itu benar," Miku mengangguk cepat sambil memakan habis mie ramennya."Pelakunya masih memakai topi rajut hitam dan berjaket hitam. Serta memakai jam digital mesin waktunya. Ia membunuh Haku dengan cara menusukkan tangannya langsung ke dada kiri Haku dan menghancurkan jantungnya ketika waktu berhenti. Setelah itu, barulah pelaku itu mengambil kedua bola mata Haku langsung dengan menggunakan tangannya yang sudah dipasang sarung tangan karet. Agar sidik jarinya tidak tertempel di sekitar mata Haku saat proses pengambilan bola mata tersebut."

Teto yang belum sempat memakan mie ramennya yang masih tinggal setengah isinya di dalam mangkok besar. Ia benar-benar serius mendengarkan penjelasan Miku yang terkesan sangat cerdas.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pelakunya karena ia mengenakan kacamata hitam. Jadi, aku tidak dapat memastikan siapa dirinya. Namun, aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk tentang jam digital yang dipakai di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu," lanjut Miku.

"Oh iya, apa itu, Miku-chan?" sahut Teto yang berbinar-binar wajahnya seketika.

Miku mengambil tabletnya dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Lalu menunjukkan gambar jam digital itu ke wajah Teto.

"Aku memotret jam digital itu lewat lensa mataku yang kuubah menjadi lensa kamera sehingga aku bisa memotretnya dengan mudah lewat penglihatan mata canggih ini. Lalu kuubah menjadi data file image format jpg. Jadi, bisa kumasukkan ke dalam chip tablet ini."

Teto terpana melihat gambar jam digital yang disodorkan Miku padanya. Ia pun kaget setengah mati.

"I-inikan jam digital yang pertama kali diciptakan oleh professor Mikuo, Miku-chan?" seru Teto ternganga lebar."Jam digital yang hanya bisa berfungsi untuk menghentikan waktu dan namanya Digital Stopwatch 001. Jam digital yang hilang sejak tujuh tahun lalu akibat insiden gempa bumi berskala besar itu."

Miku menatap datar Teto yang kasak-kusuk. Tentu saja ia tidak kaget mendengar penuturan Teto mengenai jam digital yang bernama Digital Stopwatch 001 itu.

"Jadi, namanya Digital Stopwatch 001?"

"Iya, kamu nggak ingat kalau Digital Stopwatch 001 itu adalah ciptaan Professor Mikuo yaitu ayah kandungmu sendiri, Miku-chan?"

Teto menatap serius Miku yang duduk berhadapan dengannya ini.

"Aku nggak ingat sama sekali."

Teto tersentak kaget. Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan memegang poni rambut hijaunya.

"Oh iya, aku tahu. Kamu nggak akan ingat tentang kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu itu."

Teto terdiam sebentar. Ia menatap Miku yang masih berwajah datar. Mana mungkin Miku bisa mengingat lagi masa lalunya yang teramat mengerikan? Miku sekarang adalah cyborg. Ia telah kehilangan semua emosi dan bahkan ingatannya tentang masa lalunya sendiri. Ini akibat kecelakaan tujuh tahun yang lalu yaitu gempa bumi berskala besar yang membuat Miku kehilangan kedua matanya, tangan kanannya dan orang tuanya.

Teto ingat benar pada saat kejadian itu. Di mana Leorio menyelamatkan Miku dari pecahan kaca yang menimpanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VOCALOID CITY, 04.15 A.M**

GREGEK! GREGEK! GREGEK!

Gempa bumi terus berlanjut. Membuat semua bangunan bergoyang kuat dan hancur lebur dibuatnya. Tidak ada yang selamat karena dinding-dinding bangunan akan jatuh dengan cepat dalam hitungan detik dan menimpa siapa saja yang masih berada di dalamnya.

Sementara itu, orang-orang yang selamat dari reruntuhan bangunan, telah menyelamatkan diri dari jangkauan bangunan-bangunan yang mudah hancur. Mereka berkumpul di taman kota yang sudah retak-retak akibat getaran kuat gempa bumi berskala besar.

Di antara orang-orang yang selamat, seorang gadis kecil berumur 10 tahun dan berambut pink diikat twintail bentuk bor. Tampak merinding ketakutan akibat kejadian ini. Badannya gemetaran dan isak tangis terus terdengar dari mulutnya. Ia duduk bersimpuh sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kaasan, Tousan. Semuanya... Hiks... Hiks... Hiks...," serunya menangis dengan ketakutan besar. Ia benar-benar syok karena melihat kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan ilmuwan, meninggal dunia karena tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan saat berada di dalam laboratorium. Teto sendiri diselamatkan oleh seorang Investigator yang berpakaian mecha berwarna pink campur merah dan memakai helmet merah berbentuk ikan tuna.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Gadis kecil berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Teto itu, sedikit kaget saat menoleh ke arah seseorang itu.

Ternyata Investigator berhelmet bentuk ikan tuna itu. Teto menatap lirih ke arah orang yang mempunyai suara lembut itu.

"Nee-chan," ucap Teto yang masih menangis."Aku nggak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan dua sahabatku yaitu Miku-chan dan Len."

Investigator yang dikenal dengan nama 'Pink Fish' itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Entah apa maksudnya. Mungkin di balik helmet tersebut, ia sedang tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Investigator Black Eyes sedang menyelamatkan kedua sahabatmu," jawabnya sambil merangkul Teto dari samping.

"Benarkah?" kata Teto sambil mengusap-usap air matanya yang terus keluar.

"Benar."

Investigator itu mengangguk cepat.

Teto hanya menatap Investigator itu dengan lama. Hingga tak lama kemudian, datanglah seseorang yang berpakaian mecha berwarna hitam dan memakai helmet hitam berbentuk beruang, menghampiri mereka berdua – Teto dan Investigator Pink Fish itu – sambil membawa seorang gadis kecil seusia Teto.

"BLACK EYES!" seru Investigator Pink Fish itu.

Investigator Black Eyes yang membawa seorang gadis kecil berambut teal diikat twintail itu langsung berjongkok di dekat Teto.

"Teto-chan, apakah benar ini adalah sahabatmu yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu?" tanya Investigator yang bersuara sangat besar itu.

Teto menatap gadis kecil yang berada dalam pangkuan si Investigator Black Eyes itu. Terbelalaklah kedua mata Teto.

"MIKU-CHAN!" pekik Teto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan segera melihat keadaan gadis kecil berambut teal yang sangat mengenaskan.

Kedua matanya yang tertutup, telah mengalirkan darah segar karena tertancap beberapa pecahan kaca. Sekujur tubuhnya luka-luka karena goresan serpihan-serpihan kaca halus. Lalu tangan kanannya sampai bagian siku telah mengalami luka yang sangat serius sehingga mengalami perdarahan yang sangat banyak dan tampak seperti mau patah. Sungguh menyedihkan sekali keadaannya.

Teto menangis kembali. Ia pun mendekati Miku yang telah terkapar tak berdaya di pangkuan Investigator Black Eyes yang sedang berjongkok itu. Ia memeluk leher Miku dengan erat.

"MIKU-CHAN, KENAPA KAMU JADI BEGINI?!" seru Teto menangis histeris."JANGAN MATI, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU. KALAU KAMU MATI, DENGAN SIAPA, AKU BISA BERTEMAN LAGI? KAMU ADALAH TEMAN TERBAIKKU. KARENA ITU, BANGUNLAH!"

Kedua Investigator itu menatap lirih Teto dari balik helmetnya.

"Tenanglah, Teto-chan," hibur Investigator pink itu."Temanmu yang bernama Miku ini masih hidup kok."

Teto melirikkan matanya ke arah Investigator pink itu.

"He, benarkan?"

"Iya, itu benar. Dia hanya pingsan. Detak jantungnya masih terasa walaupun lemah. Kami pastikan Miku-chan akan selamat dan dia pasti akan sehat seperti dulu," tambah Investigator yang berpakaian mecha hitam itu.

Teto menatap kedua Investigator itu secara bergantian.

"Kalau begitu kenyataannya, gimana dengan temanku yang satu lagi?"

Investigator yang menggendong Miku itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, temanmu yang bernama Kagene Len itu tidak bisa diselamatkan karena semuanya telah hancur dalam sekejap mata akibat getaran bumi yang sangat kuat sehingga kami para Investigator tidak sempat untuk menyelamatkannya," ujar Investigator Black Eyes itu dengan suara bergetar.

Teto pun membatu di tempat. Ia benar-benar sangat syok.

"Len, dia meninggal. Tidak mungkin."

Teto terus menangis dan semakin memeluk leher Miku.

"Miku-chan, Len, sahabat kita sudah meninggal dunia."

Tangis Teto memecah kembali. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya dengan perasaan yang tercabik-cabik. Ia telah kehilangan semuanya. Kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Ted dan kedua orang tuanya. Kini tinggallah ia sendirian. Menjadi yatim piatu bersama Miku sampai menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itulah yang terjadi. Pada saat Teto mengalami kejadian tujuh tahun lalu. Di saat bencana besar menghancurkan segala kebahagiaannya dan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

CTEK!

Terdengar bunyi jentikan jari yang hening. Membuat Teto kaget dan lamunannya pun buyar seketika.

"Teto, kenapa kamu melamun?" tanya Miku yang ternyata menjentikkan jarinya karena Teto sudah melamun terlalu lama.

Teto tertawa lebar.

"Ah, maaf, Miku-chan. Ada yang sedang kupikirkan jadinya aku melamun," jawab Teto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Miku menatap datar Teto yang terus tertawa lebar.

"Daripada tertawa cengengesan yang tidak jelas begitu, lebih baik kamu habiskan dulu mie ramenmu. Dari tadi belum kamu makan tuh."

"Mie ramen punya Miku-chan?"

"Sudah habis."

Teto melirik ke arah mangkok mie ramen si Miku. Isinya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Cepat sekali habisnya," kata Teto sweatdrop."Tapi, aku tidak mau makan lagi. Aku sudah kenyang rasanya."

"Oh ya, kalau begitu. Ayo, kita pulang," sahut Miku langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih tasnya yang sedari tadi diletakkan di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

Teto tersentak kaget karena Miku selalu terburu-buru pergi begitu saja. Ia pun mengikuti Miku sambil mengambil tas dan tabletnya yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"MIKU-CHAN, TUNGGU DULU. MAKANANNYA BELUM DIBAYAR!" seru Teto kelabakan.

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA! BAYAR DULUUU!" terdengar pelayan restoran mie ramen memanggil Teto dan Miku yang baru saja mau keluar dari tempat itu.

Teto dan Miku menoleh dengan cepat. Seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, maaf," ujar Teto membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf. Si Miku hanya diam terpaku berdiri dengan wajah yang datar tanpa berkata minta maaf seperti yang dilakukan Teto.

"Ini uangnya," sambung Teto sambil menyerahkan selembar uang kepada pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap pelayan berambut ungu panjang itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, sama-sama."

Teto kembali membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa."

Gadis pelayan itu mengibaskan tangan kanannya. Ia masih tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih," kata Teto menegakkan badannya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk. Teto pun tersenyum. Merasa semuanya sudah beres, Miku pun langsung berbalik badan untuk keluar dari restoran mie ramen yang hening itu.

"Teto, ayo pergi."

Teto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Miku yang sudah berjalan keluar.

"Ba-baiklah, Miku-chan."

Mereka berdua pun segera berlalu.

Lalu gadis pelayan yang berambut ungu panjang itu masih terpaku berdiri menatap kepergian Miku dan Teto yang sudah jauh di ujung trotoar sana.

Seketika seringaian muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Heh, ternyata mereka adalah salah satu anggota Investigator dari AIR itu rupanya. Bagus sekali, aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk baru dari percakapan mereka berdua. Lalu aku telah merekamnya dengan tablet punyaku. Akan aku laporkan kepada atasan mengenai kabar ini."

Gadis itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah tablet berukuran kartu remi untuk menghubungi atasannya dan juga alat untuk merekam percakapan antara Miku dan Teto tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 21.30 P.M**

Sesuai dengan rencana yang telah dimatangkan sebelumnya, para Investigator dari penjuru kota York Shin segera melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menjaga setiap rumah penduduk. Terutama para murid Crypton Senior High School, para Investigator telah tersebar untuk berjaga-jaga dan berpatroli di sekitar tempat tinggal para murid Crypton Senior High School. Ini atas permintaan Miku yang memimpin operasi untuk memburu pelaku pembunuhan yang telah menyebabkan salah satu murid Crypton Senior High School yang bernama Yowane Haku tewas terbunuh.

Maka semua Investigator yang telah memakai kostum mecha khas masing-masing untuk menutupi jati diri mereka, telah dibagi-bagi untuk bertugas patroli. Sesuai arahan ketua AIR sekaligus pemimpin AIR yaitu Leorio, mereka pun berpencar-pencar untuk menjaga dan melindungi para murid Crypton Senior High School sesuai wilayah yang telah ditentukan. Lalu mereka sudah membawa senjata masing-masing yaitu pistol laser dan jam digital yang berfungsi untuk menghalau penghentian waktu jika pelakunya adalah The Killers in Time, sesuai dengan penyelidikan yang telah diberitahukan Miku.

Kemudian Miku dan Teto yang sudah memakai kostum mecha masing-masing. Miku berpakaian mecha berwarna hijau campur hitam dan memakai helmet hitam berbentuk serigala. Sedangkan Teto memakai kostum mecha berwarna pink dan helmet berwarna pink berbentuk kelelawar.

Mereka berdua berjaga-jaga bersama Gon Freech, yang juga seorang Investigator. Gon sendiri berpakaian mecha berwarna hijau tua bercampur merah dan helmet berwarna merah tua berbentuk harimau.

Mereka bertiga berpatroli di rumah yang sangat besar bagaikan istana. Yaitu di depan rumah Aoki, pacarnya si Gon.

Terlihat Teto yang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Aoki yang terbuat dari besi. Ia sedang memainkan tabletnya sebentar. Gon yang terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar rumah Aoki. Sebentar-sebentar ia mengelilingi rumah Aoki untuk memastikan tidak adanya pergerakan orang-orang yang mencurigakan. Sedangkan Miku sedang sibuk menelepon semua rekan Investigator lewat handset yang menyatu pada bagian telinga helmetnya yang berbentuk serigala.

"Wilayah A aman. Terus bagaimana wilayah B, Luka-san?" tanya Miku serius dengan wajah yang tegas di balik helmetnya.

**["Sesuai instruksimu, Black Wolf. Semuanya aman. Kami akan selalu memantau setiap wilayah B ini dengan baik."]**

Terdengar suara Luka yang sangat lembut. Ia memanggil Miku dengan sebutan 'Black Wolf' sebab para investigator di kota York Shin tersebut tidak tahu bahwa sosok Investigator yang berpakaian mecha hijau bercampur hitam dan berhelmet bentuk serigala ini adalah Miku. Hanya segelincir orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui sosok Miku di balik kostum Investigator Black Wolf yaitu Teto, Kaito, Leorio, Kurapika dan Haku. Selebihnya tidak tahu bahwa Investigator Black Wolf yang telah banyak menembak mati para pembunuh ini adalah Miku. Karena itu, sosok Investigator Black Wolf ini sangat ditakuti oleh para penjahat karena gerakannya yang begitu cepat dan dalam sekejap mata si pelaku kejahatan khususnya pelaku pembunuhan akan mati di tempat jika sampai tertangkap olehnya.

Itulah sebabnya para Investigator lainnya sangat segan terhadap Black Wolf ini. Dia adalah sosok Investigator yang paling dingin dan paling kejam tanpa merasa sedikit belas kasihan terhadap buruannya yaitu sang pembunuh. Ia akan langsung menembak mati pelaku pembunuhan itu meskipun pelaku pembunuhan yang ditangkapnya telah menangis penuh penyesalan dan meminta maaf atas perbuatannya, yang baik itu tidak disengaja maupun disengaja. Miku tidak akan mau mendengar pembunuh itu meskipun pembunuh itu menyesali perbuatannya dari hati yang paling dalam. Ia akan terus melaksanakan niatnya untuk mengeksekusi pembunuh itu. Karena Miku adalah gadis cyborg yang tidak memiliki emosi.

Miku terus menelepon setiap para Investigator yang berkelompok untuk menanyakan keadaan di tempat mereka berpatroli. Untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Dia akan selalu berusaha semuanya dapat berjalan dengan baik dan tidak mengalami kejadian seperti Yowane Haku.

**["Ha-halo, Black Wolf,"]** terdengar suara gadis yang tampak gugup.

Miku agak kaget mendengarnya. Itu adalah suara si gadis berambut pirang pucat bernama Aria Ia.

"Aria, kenapa?" tanya Miku penasaran.

**["A-ada se-sesuatu yang terjadi di si-sini. Be-begitu ti-tiba-tiba..."]**

Suara Aria terputus dan tersambungkan dengan suara ledakan besar.

**[BLAAAAR!]**

Miku membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar suara ledakan itu.

'A-apa yang terjadi?' batinnya kaget setengah mati.

**DHUUUUUAAAR!**

Bersamaan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan besar di belakang rumah Aoki. Membuat Teto, Miku dan Gon kaget setengah mati melihatnya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 4 CERITA INI UPDATE JUGA!**

**Hm... kayaknya cerita ini belum mau berakhir dengan cepat. Setelah saya memikirkan untuk cerita selanjutnya, ternyata banyak kejutan yang tiba-tiba saya dapatkan. Jadinya banyak misteri yang harus diungkapkan satu persatu. Tapi, saya akan membuatnya lebih cepat karena saya ingin menamatkan cerita ini setidaknya 15 chapter saja.**

**Ya, inilah cerita genre kriminal pertama saya. Entah mengapa saya sangat suka membuat cerita ini. Mungkin saya ini berjiwa seperti detektif. *Ceilah* Soalnya saya suka membaca komik yang bergenre detektif dan misteri kayak detektif Conan.**

**Mengenai soundtrack yang berbeda di setiap chapter, kali ini soundtracknya adalah** **SUNSHINE OF THE LEAF BY LUO TIANYI. Ya, soundtrack ini saya pakai untuk menemukan mood saat membuat cerita chapter 4 ini. Nah, hasilnya dapat, maka jadilah ceritanya seperti ini.**

**Di chapter selanjutnya, bakal ada soundtrack yang berbeda. Soundtrack ini akan mengiringi isi cerita di dalamnya. Yang pastinya soundtrack ini memberikan saya inspirasi untuk menulis adegan cerita selanjutnya. Walaupun arti lagunya nggak tahu sih. Apa itu cocok dengan isi ceritnya. Tapi, yang penting bisa nulis lagi.**

**Terima kasih banyak ya udah membaca cerita ini.**

**Terima kasih banyak hanya membaca secara silent reader.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang singgah cuma melihat-lihat saja.**

**Saya tidak memaksakan review bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Itu terserah anda setelah membaca cerita ini. Mau review atau tidak?**

**Ya, TERSERAH ANDA SAJA!**

**Arigato...**

**Salam saya.**

**Hikari syarahmia.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

**DI CHAPTER 5: KEBENARAN**


	5. KEBENARAN

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi**

**Pairing: multipairing (mungkin)**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Minggu, 19 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN JANGAN DITIRU YA. HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**INSANITY BY KAGAMINE RIN & LEN APPEND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**[BLAAAAR!]**

**Miku membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar suara ledakan itu.**

'**A-apa yang terjadi?' batinnya kaget setengah mati.**

**DHUUUUUAAAR!**

**Bersamaan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan besar di belakang rumah Aoki. Membuat Teto, Miku dan Gon kaget setengah mati melihatnya.**

"**Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 5: KEBENARAN**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 21.42 P.M**

"Apa itu?" seru Teto."Itu sebuah ledakan."

"Gawat, di luar dugaan. Kenapa mereka bisa tahu?" tukas Miku memutar kedua pupil kedua mata hijaunya seperti roda. Ia tidak menyangka para Killers in Time telah menyiapkan serangan kejutan.

"Jadi, pembunuhnya?" tanya Gon yang kelihatan syok.

"Ternyata mereka banyak. Mereka tersebar di setiap wilayah yang dijaga para Investigator lainnya. Para Investigator yang lain sudah terkapar akibat terkena ledakan sebuah bom," jawab Miku yang mengubah sudut pandang kedua bola mata supernya seperti teropong sehingga bisa melihat sesuatu yang berjarak sangat jauh dari ia berada.

"APAAA? BOM?!" teriak Gon dan Teto bersamaan.

Miku pun bersiap. Ia mengubah tangan kanannya yang terbuat dari mekanik itu menjadi sebuah senapan. Maklum, sejak kejadian gempa bumi berskala sangat besar itu, Miku kehilangan tangan kanannya. Lalu Leorio mengganti tangan Miku yang sudah terpotong sebatas siku itu, dengan sebuah tangan mekanik yang bisa berubah menjadi berbagai senjata apa saja.

"Kalian berdua bersiaplah dengan senjata masing-masing. Pembunuhnya sangat banyak. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam yang terdiri dari sekitar sembilan puluh orang. Mereka berjaket hitam, memakai kacamata hitam, dan memakai topi rajut hitam. Mereka menggunakan senapan yang bentuknya sangat besar dan beberapa di antaranya memegang bom. Para rekan kita sudah menyerang mereka dengan senjata masing-masing. Karena itu, kita harus cepat bergerak untuk menghabisi semuanya."

Miku tersenyum sinis di balik helmetnya tapi di dalam hati. Ekspresi senyum sinis itu tidak tercetak di wajahnya yang selalu datar.

"Baik," sahut Teto dan Gon bersamaan.

Miku mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, aku dan Teto akan bergerak ke wilayah C di mana Aria berada bersama Kaito. Gon, kamu cepat temui Aoki. Lalu bawa Aoki ke tempat yang aman."

"Baiklah, Black Wolf."

Gon masuk ke halaman depan rumah Aoki dengan berlari cepat. Ia harus menemui Aoki yang tengah terlelap. Aoki tinggal sendirian di rumah besar tersebut.

Miku menatap kepergian Gon. Lalu melirik ke arah Teto.

"Teto, ayo kita pergi!" pinta Miku dengan tegas.

"Iya, Miku-chan."

Teto mengangguk cepat. Segera saja, mereka berlari cepat menuju wilayah C tersebut.

Sesaat Miku dan Teto berlalu, tiba-tiba muncul sosok berpakaian hitam di depan pagar rumah Aoki. Dia tersenyum sinis sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana jeans panjangnya.

"Investigator Black Wolf sedang menuju wilayah C. Bagus, sesuai target sasaran selanjutnya yaitu putri pemilik Blue Jewelry Corp yang bernama Aoki Lapis, hehehe," sahut seseorang itu sambil berjalan tenang ke dalam halaman depan rumah Aoki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AREA C, YORK SHIN CITY, 22.15 P.M**

Miku dan Teto sampai di tujuan yaitu wilayah C yang merupakan wilayah perumahan yang berbentuk seperti kubah dengan arsitektur canggih yang artistik.

Begitu tiba di sana, mereka berdua disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak sedap.

Para Investigator sudah terkapar di sepanjang jalan beraspal itu. Kostum mecha mereka telah mengeluarkan semacam percikan-percikan listrik akibat terkena dampak ledakan bom. Kedua bola mata yang berserakan. Helmet-helmet yang terlepas dan sudah mengalami keretakan serta tersebar secara sembarangan di sepanjang jalan itu. Kemudian organ tubuh yang berserakan seperti jantung, hati dan lain-lain. Sungguh mengerikan. Ini namanya pembunuhan yang sangat sadis.

Membuat Teto sangat syok melihat ini. Seketika badannya bergetar karena ketakutan. Sedangkan Miku yang tenang karena sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Wuaaah, mengerikan. Huek!" ucap Teto sambil menutup mulut bagian helmetnya dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin muntah karena pemandangan ironis ini.

"Jangan muntah di sini, Teto. Biasakan dirimu untuk menghadapi semua ini," ujar Miku berwajah datar tanpa melihat Teto.

"I-iya, Miku-chan," jawab Teto mengangguk.

Lantas Miku memperhatikan setiap mayat yang bergelimpangan. Ia menyusuri setiap mayat itu dengan tajam melalui penglihatan kedua mata supernya. Ia memastikan kedua temannya yaitu Aria dan Kaito baik-baik saja. Lalu ternyata memang tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Aria dan Kaito.

"Syukurlah, mereka berdua baik-baik saja," ucap Miku memegang mata sebelah kanannya."Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri sebelum bom itu meledak."

Teto menoleh ke arah Miku yang berada di sampingnya.

"Lalu mereka ada di mana, Miku-chan?"

Miku mengacungkan telunjuknya ke ujung jalan beraspal itu.

"Mereka melarikan diri ke sana."

Teto melihat ke arah ujung jalan beraspal yang ditunjuk Miku. Lalu menghelakan napasnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang, Miku-chan? Semuanya jadi begini. Rekan-rekan Investigator lainnya...," ujar Teto kembali memperhatikan mayat-mayat yang tersebar di jalan itu.

"Aku turut bersedih atas kejadian ini. Aku tidak menyangka bakal begini kejadiannya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah."

Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Teto melirik ke arah Miku. Lalu memegang bahu Miku dengan erat.

"Miku-chan, nggak apa-apa kok. Mungkin inilah takdir. Para Investigator ini meninggal dengan cara seperti ini," tukas Teto juga menundukkan kepalanya."Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu."

Miku menoleh ke arah Teto.

"Ya, kamu benar, Teto."

Teto melirik ke arah Miku lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan semua ini. Lalu mencari pelaku yang telah membunuh Yowane Haku dan semua yang ada di sini. Kemudian Miku-chan bisa langsung mengeksekusinya begitu tertangkap nantinya. Aku yakin..."

Belum sempat Teto menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Miku mendorong keras tubuh Teto ke arah kanan.

DOOOR! BRAAAAK!

Menyebabkan Miku dan Teto terjatuh menghantam jalan aspal itu. Teto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

BLAAAR!

Sebuah tembakan laser berwarna hitam mengenai tembok pagar sebuah rumah sehingga menimbulkan ledakan kecil yang dahsyat. Miku dan Teto kaget melihatnya. Untung saja Miku menyadari sebuah tembakan laser melesat menuju mereka. Sebelum tembakan laser itu mengenai kepala Teto, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Teto secepat kilat. Lalu tembakan laser hitam itu melesat tajam melewati mereka hingga mengenai tembok pagar sehingga menimbulkan ledakan kecil.

Sungguh dahsyat sekali tembakan laser hitam tersebut. Sekali kena saja pasti langsung mati dalam sekejap mata.

Kini Miku dan Teto yang terbaring dalam keadaan tengkurap ala tentara. Mereka berdua menajamkan kedua mata masing-masing.

Terlihat tak jauh dari mereka berada, di antara mayat-mayat yang berserakan di jalan itu, berdirilah seorang yang berjaket hitam, berkacamata hitam, memakai topi rajut hitam yang hampir menutupi rambutnya dan semua yang dikenakannya serba hitam. Bahkan senjata yang kini diacungkannya ke arah Miku dan Teto itu, juga berwarna hitam. Pokoknya sangat seimbang dengan warna malam yang begitu gelap gulita.

Hening. Sesekali angin malam berhembus kencang menambah ketegangan malam kelam penuh darah itu.

Tubuh Teto sangat gemetaran. Ia ketakutan karena benar-benar merasa di tengah bahaya. Sejenak Miku bisa merasakan kegelisahan sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Lalu menggenggam tangan Teto.

"Tenang saja,Teto. Kamu jangan takut. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu," kata Miku dengan lembut.

Teto masih merasa ketakutan. Ia menjawab perkataan Miku dengan gugup.

"I-iya, Miku-chan."

Miku tersenyum dalam hatinya. Wajahnya tetap datar tapi kedua matanya sudah berkilat tajam. Ia tidak sabar untuk menghadapi penjahat yang berada di depannya ini. Dia sudah berjalan pelan mendekati Miku dan Teto dan masih mengacungkan senjata lasernya.

"Teto, tetaplah di sini. Aku akan menghadapi orang ini," sahut Miku lagi sambil bangkit berdiri.

Teto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Miku yang sudah bersiap dengan senjata yang telah menyatu dengan tangan kanannya yang terbuat dari mekanik. Terlihat ada cahaya energi hijau yang berpusat di sekitar tangan kanan Miku itu.

BZZZZZT! PIP!

Sebuah percikan cahaya hijau berkumpul dan berpusat di moncong senapan yang menyatu di tangan kanan Miku. Miku menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam seseorang yang hampir mendekatinya sambil menodongkan pistol lasernya ke arah Miku.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Miku dengan secepat kilat mengacungkan senapan energi listrik itu ke arah orang itu dan langsung keluarlah tembakan energi listrik dalam bentuk seperti bola basket.

BWOOOSH!

Bagaikan bola api yang melesat tajam dan secara cepat bagaikan kilat, tembakan energi listrik itu melesat tajam ke arah orang itu tanpa ampun. Maka, terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka.

DHUUUAR!

Tembakan energi listrik itu memang mengenai orang itu dan meledak hebat tapi orang itu tidak hancur. Ada semacam perisai yang melindungi orang itu sehingga tembakan energi listrik Miku tidak mengenai orang itu.

Membuat Miku kaget melihatnya. Tembakan penghancurnya tidak berhasil untuk mengeksekusi orang itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba Miku merasa ada yang aneh. Orang itu tidak berada di depannya. Miku kembali kaget.

"MIKU-CHAN! AWAS DI BELAKANGMUUUU!" seru Teto yang membuat Miku secara refleks menoleh ke belakang.

Sebuah tendangan melayang cepat ke arah Miku. Secara cepat, Miku menangkap kaki yang hendak menendang kepalanya dari atas.

DAP!

Kaki orang itu berhasil ditangkapnya. Miku menajamkan matanya. Sebuah pedang bercahaya merah hendak melayang tajam untuk menebas tubuhnya dari arah sampingnya. Miku menyadarinya dan secara langsung menangkap pedang laser itu.

DAP!

Investigator Black Wolf itu berhasil menahan semua serangan dengan mudah. Namun, kelihatannya orang yang bertopi rajut hitam itu tidak menyerah. Salah satu kakinya yang bebas itu pun diarahkan ke atas untuk melakukan gerakan salto.

SYAAAAT!

Tendangan salto itu berhasil dihindari oleh Miku. Miku sedikit memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang secara gerakan defleksi ketika tendangan kaki itu melewati dengan mulus ke atas tanpa mengenai dagunya.

Maka orang itu terbebas dari kuncian kedua tangan Miku yang menahan serangannya. Ia pun melompat salto sebanyak tiga kali ke belakang. Sementara Miku pun agak memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang.

Sejenak Teto yang masih terbaring dalam posisi menelungkup, ia menarik napasnya saat menyaksikan pertarungan ini.

Terlihat keduanya sudah berjarak agak jauh. Miku agak membungkukkan badannya sedikit namun matanya tetap fokus memperhatikan orang yang telah berdiri tegak dengan memegang sebuah pedang laser bercahaya merah di tangan kanannya. Tampaknya dia bukan orang biasa.

Miku menyipitkan matanya. Kedua bola mata hijau supernya berputar bagaikan roda untuk melihat orang itu lebih dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian, dalam penglihatan digital Miku tersebut memberikan informasi yang mencengangkan.

'Ternyata orang ini juga cyborg,' batin Miku kaget setengah mati.

Terlihat percikan-percikan listrik yang menjalar dari kedua kaki orang berpakaian hitam itu. Dari segi penampilannya, orang ini adalah laki-laki yang seusia dengan Miku.

Makin lama semakin banyak percikan listrik yang menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu orang itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Terjadilah energi percikan listrik bermuatan besar di pedang bercahaya merah tersebut.

SYAAAAT!

Tanpa diduga, dalam satu kedipan mata, orang itu telah tiba berada di depan Miku. Miku kaget bukan main.

"A-APA?!"

Miku tidak menduganya. Secara cepat, orang itu melayangkan pedangnya itu ke arah leher Miku. Miku tidak sempat menghindar. Maka serangan orang itu mengenai leher kanan Miku. Miku kalah cepat dari orang itu. Maka terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

BZZZZZZZZZT!

Terjadilah sengatan listrik yang membuat tubuh Miku tidak bisa digerakkan. Miku merasa kesakitan. Ia hanya bisa menjerit kencang.

"WUUUAAAAAH!"

Karena serangan pedang yang bermuatan listrik dalam daya yang sangat kuat membuat tubuh Miku melemah. Sehingga Miku merasa kehilangan energinya begitu saja.

Melihat itu, Teto tidak mau diam saja. Ia pun mengambil pistol lasernya dari sarung pistolnya yang terpasang di belt pinggang kostum mecha-nya. Lalu Teto bangkit berdiri dan langsung menembak ke arah orang itu begitu saja.

DOOOOR!

Tapi, apa yang terjadi. Tembakan laser itu berbalik arah ke Teto akibat beradu dengan perisai yang terbentuk di sekitar orang itu.

BLAAAAR!

Teto tidak dapat menghindar. Akibatnya tubuh Teto terkena tembakan sendiri. Hingga terjadi ledakan kecil di perut Teto.

"WUUUAAAAH!" teriak Teto sekeras mungkin dan akhirnya jatuh menghantam jalan. Teto pun pingsan seketika dengan pakaian mecha-nya yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Dari bagian perut kostum mecha-nya telah terdapat retakan-retakan kecil dan keluarlah darah segar di dalamnya.

Miku menyadari Teto sudah terkapar tak berdaya di arah kanannya. Ia hanya menatap Teto dengan lirih. Ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan Teto. Sementara dirinya kini sudah jatuh terjerembab dalam keadaan tubuh yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik akibat serangan pedang laser merah tersebut. Sekarang Miku tergeletak dalam posisi terlentang. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Energinya sudah terhisap habis oleh pedang itu.

"Teto...," ucap Miku pelan. Di sampingnya, kini berdirilah orang yang sedang tersenyum sinis melihat Miku sudah kalah olehnya.

"Target sudah berhasil dikalahkan. Investigator Black Wolf, kamu akhirnya dapat dikalahkan. Dengan ini, aku bisa tahu siapa dirimu di balik kostummu ini," sahut orang itu seraya berjongkok di dekat Miku dan hendak membuka helmet yang terpasang di kepala Miku."Setelah tahu siapa dirimu, lalu aku akan mengambil dua bola mata supermu itu. Maka bersiaplah untuk mati sebentar lagi."

Miku membelalakkan kedua matanya. Apa? Orang itu ingin mengambil kedua bola mata supermu itu? Darimana ia tahu tentang bola mata yang merupakan rahasia di antara Miku, Leorio dan Teto itu? Lalu untuk apa ia ingin mengambil kedua bola matanya itu? Siapakah orang ini?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran Miku, di saat orang itu mulai membuka helmetnya. Makin terbelalaklah kedua mata Miku. Dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sehingga ia tidak bisa mencegah orang itu untuk membuka helmet untuk mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

SREEET!

Helmet Miku berhasil dibuka. Hingga terlepaslah rambut Miku yang panjang sekali karena digulung tanpa diikat. Rambut Miku pun tergerai dengan indahnya dan terayun-ayun karena ditiup angin malam yang tiba-tiba sangat kencang.

Hening. Sesaat orang yang membuka helmet Miku tersebut, menjadi terpaku di tempat.

BRUUUK!

Helmet Miku terjatuh begitu saja dari kedua tangan orang itu. Miku menatap orang itu dengan heran. Orang itu menatap Miku dengan lama. Lalu...

GREP!

Tiba-tiba orang itu menarik Miku ke dalam pelukannya. Kepala Miku didekapkan ke dada orang itu. Miku pun kaget dengan tindakan orang ini. Dia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Bingung dan heran.

Orang itu memeluk Miku dengan erat. Terasa badannya gemetaran dengan hebat.

"Mi-Miku-chan, Investigator Black Wolf itu adalah kamu?" tanya orang itu dengan kata-kata yang bergetar.

Miku semakin membelalakkan kedua matanya. Barulah ia sadar kalau dia sangat mengenali suara lembut ini. Dia adalah...

"Hei, kamu pasti adalah Kagamine Len, bukan?" tanya Miku balik. Ia berwajah datar tapi matanya menajam dan berkilat.

Orang itu terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan topi rajut hitamnya. Lalu melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga Miku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Tampak kedua mata yang biru secerah langit. Rambut blonde pendek yang berkibar-kibar pelan ditiup angin malam. Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya yang manis. Membuat Miku terpana melihatnya.

"Ya, aku adalah Kagamine Len. Teman sekelasmu, Hatsune Miku," jawab orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu, ternyata memang Len.

Miku masih terpana melihat wajah Len yang sangat dekat dengannya. Seketika jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Len masih saja tersenyum. Membuat jantung Miku berdetak dengan kencang. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikirannya bagaikan putaran film yang berputar-putar secepat kilat. Berbagai kejadian tampak tergambarkan dalam pandangan digital Miku. Ia merasa mengenal Len sudah lama sekali.

Dengan kata-kata yang bergetar, Miku yang mulai merasa telah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Len sungguh kaget mendengarnya.

"Ka-kagene Len. Ka-lamu ma-masih hidup rupanya. Kamu selamat juga dari bencana gempa bumi besar itu. Aku tidak menyangka bakal bertemu kamu lagi."

Begitulah ucapan Miku dan pada akhirnya dia pun ambruk di dalam pelukan Len. Len pun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Mi-Miku-chan?"

Miku pingsan karena kehilangan energinya. Len pun menutup kedua matanya dan memeluk Miku dengan erat. Lalu kedua mata laki-laki berambut blonde itu menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa sungguh bahagia hari ini.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Miku-chan. Ternyata Hatsune Miku memang kamu. Aku senang akhirnya kamu mengenalku. Ya, aku adalah Kagene Len. Sahabat masa kecilmu yang selamat dari bencana gempa bumi besar itu," sahut Len sambil mencium kening Miku."Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kamu adalah Investigator Black Wolf itu. Lalu atasanku sangat menginginkan bola matamu itu. Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada atasanku itu. Aku akan melindungimu, Miku-chan."

Len membuka matanya yang sudah berurai air mata. Ia pun menggendong Miku dengan posisi bridal style. Kemudian melirik ke arah Teto yang sudah terkapar di ujung kanan sana.

"Sebaiknya aku harus membawa mereka pergi dari sini. Sebelum teman satu anggotaku menemukanku, aku harus membawa mereka pergi jauh dari sini," ujar Len sambil mengaktifkan jam digital yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia menggunakan jam digitalnya untuk berpindah tempat alias untuk melakukan sistem teleportasi.

PIP!

Dalam sekejap mata, sekelebat cahaya putih muncul mengitari tempat itu. Len, Miku dan Teto pun menghilang di tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LEN'S HOUSE, 07.00 A.M**

Pagi itu, Miku terbangun. Ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya ketika tahu di mana ia sekarang berada.

Di hadapannya kini, tampaklah beberapa perabotan di dalam ruangan yang berbentuk segiempat. Perabotan itu terdiri dari lemari pakaian berukuran kecil, komputer yang terletak di atas meja belajar dan tidak ada apapun selain perabotan itu. Miku mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Sungguh ini bukan kamarnya sendiri.

"I-ini di mana?" tanyanya sambil terus memperhatikan seluruh ruangan ini."Ini kamar siapa ya? Sepertinya ini bukan kamarku atau kamar Teto."

Miku membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia ingat apa yang terjadi.

"GAWAT, APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" serunya sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung berlari cepat keluar dari kamar itu.

SYUUIING!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka otomatis tatkala Miku keluar dari sana. Ia pun bersiap mengaktifkan tangan kanan mekaniknya menjadi pistol laser untuk berjaga-jaga ketika menemukan siapa yang membawanya ke sini.

Miku berjalan mengendap-endap bagaikan mata-mata. Ia berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah yang hanya diisi televisi, meja dan rak kecil. Selebihnya tidak apa-apa. Hingga kedua bola mata Miku berputar cepat untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang berada di dalam apartemen ini. Hingga Miku mendengar sesuatu yang berisik dari arah dapur. Lalu ia pun memutuskan bergerak ke arah sana sambil terus memegang pistol laser yang bersatu dengan tangan kanannya.

Ketika langkahnya sudah dekat dengan pintu dapur yang berbentuk oval, Miku pun memutuskan berhenti sejenak untuk mengintip sebentar. Lalu ia menyelinapkan sebelah matanya untuk mengintip siapa yang berada di dapur tersebut.

Tampaklah seorang laki-laki berambut blonde pendek. Memakai baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih dan memakai celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena ia berdiri membelakangi Miku. Sepertinya laki-laki ini sedang memasak sesuatu.

Miku menyipitkan matanya. Ia penasaran siapa laki-laki yang telah membawanya ke sini. Hingga kini penampilannya tidak memakai kostum mecha miliknya. Lalu di manakah kostum mecha-nya sekarang?

Sekarang Miku hanya memakai baju blous lengan panjang berwarna hijau dan memakai celana pensil berwarna biru. Lalu ia sudah bersiap tatkala orang itu berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan cepat, Miku menodongkan pistol lasernya ke arah orang itu.

SREK!

Orang itu kaget bukan main. Sampai membuat orang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya.

"WUAAAAH!" seru laki-laki itu dengan kerasnya.

Begitu tahu siapa yang berada di depannya, Miku pun juga kaget.

"Ka-Kagamine Len?!"

Keduanya saling ternganga. Masih bertahan dalam posisi masing-masing, mereka pun menatap dengan lama. Entah beberapa menit.

Hening sesaat. Mereka berdua terus menatap dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu.

Hingga laki-laki yang memang si Len itu, menarik bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Ia tersenyum lebar penuh kelembutan.

"Selamat pagi, Miku-chan. Ternyata kamu sudah sadar rupanya."

Miku tersentak. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya secara sempurna. Masih dalam posisi menodongkan pistol laser ke depan wajah Len, ia berwajah datar dan bermata sinis sambil melihat Len penuh selidik.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Miku tegas tetap berkutat mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah muka Len."Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Lalu di mana Teto? Kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tidak segan-segan akan menembakmu sekarang juga."

Len terdiam ketika diinterogasi oleh Miku. Namun, ia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Wajahnya tetap sumringah. Ia tetap menampilkan senyum lembutnya untuk Miku.

"Tenang dulu, Miku-chan. Biar aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Karena itu, tolong turunkan pistol lasermu itu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," jawab Len masih dalam posisi mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dengan bahunya.

Miku tidak bergeming. Dia tetap menodongkan pistol lasernya ke depan wajah Len. Len tetap tersenyum. Berharap Miku luluh dan akhirnya mau menurunkan pistolnya.

Tapi, harapan Len terkabul. Miku pun akhirnya menurunkan pistolnya. Len pun menghelakan napas leganya. Syukurlah, Miku mau menuruti permintaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**YA, SELESAI JUGA CHAPTER 5 INI DIKETIK! SENANGNYA BUKAN MAIN! ITS MY FAVOURITE STORY !**

**AKHIRNYA MASUK ADEGAN PERTARUNGAN! WOW, SULIT BANGET SAAT MENCERITAKAN ADEGAN PERTARUNGAN ANTARA MIKU DAN LEN INI. BENAR-BENAR HARUS MENGGUNAKAN KHAYALAN TINGKAT TINGGI. HEHEHE... ^^**

**Ternyata Len adalah salah satu pembunuh berantai yang menggunakan mesin waktu untuk menghentikan waktu. Lalu ia juga seorang cyborg yang sama dengan Miku. Miku pun sudah mengingat masa lalunya karena dampak dari sengatan listrik pedang laser merah milik Len. Wow, akhirnya satu misteri terpecahkan.**

**Maaf ya, saya nggak begitu pandai membuat adegan pertarungan yang seru. Habisnya saya pengen menyelesaikan cerita ini secepat mungkin. Takutnya nanti akan lama update ceritanya. Makanya saya membuat adegan pertarungannya tidak terlalu lama. Karena kehabisan ide dan khayalan tingkat tingginya. Hehehe... ^^**

**Namun, yang bikin penasaran ini adalah siapakah pembunuh Yowane Haku yang sebenarnya? Apakah Len pembunuhnya? Hm.. liat aja di chapter yang selanjutnya.**

**Terus bagaimana dengan Killua? Apakah dia juga seorang pembunuh seperti Len? Entahlah, pokoknya jawabannya ada di chapter depan.**

**Karena Miku sudah mengingat semuanya. Ia pun sudah mengenal Len bahwa Len adalah sahabat masa kecilnya. Itu sangat membuat Len senang. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka juga kalau Investigator Black Wolf yang ia incar itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, ia tidak akan membiarkan Miku ditangkap oleh kelompoknya. Len berjanji akan melindungi Miku untuk selamanya.**

**Wow... semakin seru nih kelihatannya. Pairing mulai kelihatan jelas nih. Maka dengan bangga, saya nyatakan pairing cerita ini adalah Len x Miku. Memang dari awal niatnya mau buat pairing Len x Miku dalam cerita ini. Jadinya, kesampaian juga.**

**Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

**SAKSIKAN DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

**DI CHAPTER 6: PENGAKUAN DAN PENYESALAN**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA UDAH MEMBACA CERITA INI**

**SILAKAN REVIEW JIKA MAU**

**SEKIAN DAN SAMPAI JUMPA!**

**SALAM SAYA**

**HIKARI ^^**


	6. PENGAKUAN DAN PENYESALAN

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi**

**Pairing: multipairing **

**LEN X MIKU**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Minggu, 19 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN JANGAN DITIRU YA. HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**REACT BY HATSUNE MIKU, KAGAMINE LEN, DAN KAGAMINE RIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"**Tenang dulu, Miku-chan. Biar aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Karena itu, tolong turunkan pistol lasermu itu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," jawab Len masih dalam posisi mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dengan bahunya.**

**Miku tidak bergeming. Dia tetap menodongkan pistol lasernya ke depan wajah Len. Len tetap tersenyum. Berharap Miku luluh dan akhirnya mau menurunkan pistolnya.**

**Tapi, harapan Len terkabul. Miku pun akhirnya menurunkan pistolnya. Len pun menghelakan napas leganya. Syukurlah, Miku mau menuruti permintaannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 6: PENGAKUAN DAN PENYESALAN**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**LEN'S APARTEMENT, 07.45 A.M**

Terlihat Len dan Miku duduk saling berhadapan di lantai. Mereka berada di ruang tengah sekarang. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan dibatasi oleh meja berbentuk bulat berwarna coklat. Kini mereka saling menatap dengan arti yang berbeda-beda. Miku berwajah datar tetap serius mendengarkan cerita dari Len mengenai siapa dia sebenarnya. Kini Miku sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya si Len itu. Dia adalah salah satu anggota kelompok pembunuh berantai yang bernama **Dark Spider**.

Len sudah menceritakan semuanya dengan jujur kepada Miku. Miku tetap diam mendengarkannya dengan tenang tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Sesaat ada yang aneh dengan Miku.

Kalau dia sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Len. Len adalah seorang pembunuh. Tapi, mengapa dia tidak juga bergerak untuk membunuh Len? Len juga mengaku bahwa dialah yang membunuh gadis yang berada di halte bus tersebut. Dia membunuh seorang gadis yang bernama Retz di halte bus dengan menggunakan Digital Stopwatch 001 untuk menghentikan waktu. Maka di dalam waktu yang berhenti, Len bisa membunuh korbannya dengan mudah agar jejaknya tidak terdeteksi oleh polisi maupun Investigator.

Len sudah menyerahkan barang bukti kejahatannya yaitu jam digital yang bisa menghentikan waktu yaitu Digital Stopwatch 001 itu kepada Miku. Kini jam digital itu terletak di atas meja, tepat di depan Miku.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Miku-chan. Kamu sudah tahukan sekarang, siapa aku yang sebenarnya?" ucap Len dengan wajah yang lirih."Semua barang bukti kejahatanku, sudah kuserahkan padamu. Tinggal menunggu keputusanmu setelah mengetahui semua ceritaku ini, aku akan siap untuk mati jika kamu memutuskan untuk mengeksekusiku."

Mendengar perkataan Len itu, cukup membuat Miku agak tersentak. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang pembunuh yang rela memasrahkan dirinya untuk dieksekusi.

Len menatap Miku dengan sayu. Ia benar-benar sudah memasrahkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar menyesali dirinya karena telah banyak membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah hanya karena tuntutan biaya hidup agar dirinya bisa hidup lebih lama. Ia melakukan semua ini hanya karena untuk membalas budi kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari bencana gempa bumi besar itu. Juga orang itu telah membuatnya menjadi manusia tidak biasa alias menjadi cyborg.

Karena itu, sungguh membuat Miku sangat kaget sekali mendengarnya. Len juga sama dengannya. Sama-sama manusia setengah robot. Hanya saja perbedaannya, Len kehilangan kedua kakinya dan diganti dengan kedua kaki mekanis yang mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat.

Kini Len menunggu jawaban Miku dengan sabar. Ia menunggu keputusan Miku yang teramat penting untuk hidupnya. Terlihat Miku tetap berwajah datar sambil tetap bersikap tenang.

"Mendengar semua ceritamu, aku rasa kamu memang mengakuinya dengan jujur. Terlebih kamu sudah menyerahkan barang buktinya kepadaku. Tapi,...," sesaat Miku menghentikan ujung perkataannya sambil menatap erat jam digital itu. Lalu ia menatap Len di depannya ini.

Len pun penasaran dengan kelanjutan perkataan Miku itu.

"Apakah benar kamu memang Kagene Len? Temanku yang diduga meninggal dunia akibat bencana gempa bumi itu?" tanya Miku dengan suara yang terdengar agak bergetar. Sepertinya ia sedang merasa sedih sekarang. Namun, tidak tercetak di wajahnya yang selalu datar.

Len pun kaget mendengarnya. Ternyata Miku memang mengenalnya. Tadi malam itu bukanlah mimpi semata. Miku sudah mengingat semuanya.

Seketika Len mengangguk-angguk kepalanya dengan cepat. Mengisyaratkan dia memang Kagene Len. Temannya sejak kecil dulu.

"Ya, aku memang Kagene Len, Miku-chan. Aku adalah sahabat masa kecilmu yang selalu bersamamu," jawab Len tertawa lebar.

Berdesirlah hati Miku. Benar di hadapannya adalah Kagene Len, yang kini berubah nama menjadi Kagamine Len. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Namun, air mata itu tidak akan keluar dari balik bola mata mekanik itu. Ia adalah seorang cyborg. Tidak akan bisa merasakan emosi yang sesungguhnya.

GREP!

Seketika Miku merasa dirinya ditarik ke arah depan. Ia pun kaget. Kini ia berada di dalam pelukan si Len.

"He, Len?"

"Miku-chan, menangislah sepuas hatimu. Menangislah di dalam hatimu. Aku akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini sampai hatimu merasa lebih tenang," ucap Len dengan lembut. Ia pun bersimpuh sambil memeluk Miku dengan erat. Ia meletakkan kepala Miku di dadanya sehingga Miku pun bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Miku terdiam. Ia memang menangis. Wajahnya tetap datar. Tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata tangisannya. Ia merasa bukanlah manusia yang sempurna. Ia tidak akan bisa menangis seperti manusia yang lainnya. Ia adalah manusia cyborg yang tidak akan bisa merasakan emosi.

Len masih memeluk Miku dengan lama. Ia ingin memberikan Miku tempat yang nyaman untuk bersandar seperti dilakukannya saat kecil dulu. Ia ingin selalu menjaga Miku untuk selamanya. Itulah janjinya. Len masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu hingga beberapa lama. Lalu Miku pun melepaskan tangan Len yang melingkari pundaknya.

"Terima kasih," kata Miku masih berwajah datar namun kedua matanya menyipit tajam."Tapi, kamu tetap akan aku eksekusi sekarang."

TAP!

Ternyata tangan kanan Miku sudah berubah menjadi pistol biasa. Membuat Len membulat sempurna melihatnya. Pistol itu sudah ditempelkan tepat ke dada kiri Len. Len sangat kaget dengan keputusan Miku yang tiba-tiba.

"Miku-chan?" ucap Len yang syok."Ka-kamu betul-betul ingin membunuhku sekarang?"

Miku berwajah datar. Kedua matanya telah menyiratkan ketegasan.

"Ya, kamu sudah bersalah karena telah menghabisi nyawa banyak orang. Lalu kamu juga bersalah karena telah menggunakan mesin waktu untuk membunuh. Kamu harus dieksekusi sekarang agar tidak ada lagi korban-korban yang berjatuhan," tukas Miku tenang sambil terus menempelkan moncong pistol tepat ke dada kiri Len. Ia benar-benar serius dengan tindakannya.

Len syok mendengarnya. Miku serius ingin menembaknya. Tapi, ia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Ia tahu inilah hukumannya bagi dirinya yang seorang pembunuh. Ya, inilah saatnya untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatannya.

Len menundukkan kepalanya. Hingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Lalu ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Jika begitu keputusanmu, aku akan siap untuk dieksekusi sekarang juga. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahu padamu."

Miku menatap Len dengan serius.

"Apa yang ingin kamu beritahu padaku?"

Len menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan Miku yang sudah berubah menjadi pistol itu.

"Miku-chan, aku sangat suka padamu," ucap Len mengangkat wajahnya."Bukan hanya sekedar suka sebagai sahabat tapi juga cinta lebih dari seorang sahabat. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Miku membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar pengakuan Len. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Len sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Namun, perasaan Miku saat ini. Tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia tidak merasakan apa yang dinamakan perasaan cinta itu.

TES! TES! TES!

Tanpa sadar Len meneteskan air matanya. Ia tersenyum sambil terus menangis. Ia merasa bahagia sudah menyatakan perasaannya yang telah lama ia pendam sejak dulu.

"Hehehe, aku senang sudah memberitahukan semua yang kupendam kepadamu. Aku senang pada akhirnya kamu sudah tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu, aku berharap aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi sebelum aku mati. Aku tidak berharap jika kamu mengatakan cinta juga padaku," kata Len tertawa lebar dan menatap lembut wajah Miku yang datar."Tapi, rasanya harapanku itu tidak akan terkabulkan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu tersenyum seperti dulu."

Miku terdiam terpaku melihat Len yang masih tertawa lebar. Kini dia benar-benar merasa sangat berdebar-debar ketika Len menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk memegang pipinya.

"Miku-chan, aku menyayangimu."

Sekali lagi Len tersenyum lembut untuk Miku sebelum Miku benar-benar membunuhnya. Lalu Len pun menurunkan tangan kanannya. Kembali ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Miku-chan, ayo tembak aku sekarang juga," pinta Len cepat. Ia sudah siap rupanya.

Miku menatap datar Len yang sudah siap dieksekusi. Ia pun menatap lama Len yang menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu mulai menggerakkan pelatuk pistol tersebut dan...

PLAAAK!

Tiba-tiba Miku menampar pipi Len dengan tangan yang satunya. Membuat Len kaget dibuatnya.

'Eh, Miku-chan?!' batin Len heran dan mendapati pipinya yang merah akibat ditampar keras oleh Miku. Ia pun memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit.

Mengapa Miku tidak menembaknya namun justru menamparnya?

Dilihatnya, Miku bangkit berdiri dan mengubah tangan kanannya seperti biasa. Membuat Len terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Lho, Miku-chan. Ka-kamu tidak jadi menembakku?" tanya Len juga bangkit berdiri.

Miku menoleh ke arah Len yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak tega membunuhmu karena kamu adalah sahabat masa kecilku."

Begitulah jawaban Miku. Ia langsung berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan Len yang terpana mendengarnya.

"TUNGGU DULU, MIKU-CHAN!" seru Len dengan cepat mengejar Miku dan menangkap tangannya.

GREP!

Tangan Miku berhasil ditangkap oleh Len. Membuat Miku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Len lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Ano, Miku-chan. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa kamu tidak jadi menembakku tapi malah menampar pipiku?"

Miku menatap datar Len. Len menatap Miku dengan serius.

Hening. Sepertinya Miku sedang memikirkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Len itu.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Miku pun mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Len.

"Sudah kubilang tadikan, aku tidak tega membunuhmu karena kamu adalah sahabat masa kecilku, dasar baka!"

Kedua mata Miku menatap sewot Len. Len pun membatu di tempat karena Miku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ingin membunuh.

Seketika seulas senyum muncul di wajah Len.

"Miku-chan, kamu masih lucu seperti dulu."

Lantas ia mencubit kedua pipi Miku yang datar. Geram sekali.

NGEK!

Miku tetap berwajah datar meskipun kedua pipinya ditarik kuat oleh Len. Seketika persimpangan empat muncul di kepalanya.

BUAAAAK!

Siku tangan kanan Miku dihantamkan dengan keras ke arah perut Len. Hingga Len merasa kesakitan pada perutnya ketika perutnya berhasil ditonjok oleh siku tangan kanan Miku.

"ADUDUH, MIKU-CHAN. SEKARANG KAMU JADI CEWEK YANG KASAR YA," seru Len meringis kesakitan pada perutnya.

Miku mendengus kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Baka, aku nggak suka jika kedua pipiku dicubit seperti itu, kamu mengerti?" tukas Miku melototi Len dengan tajam."Kalau kamu masih melakukannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan menembakmu."

Membuat Len pucat pasi mendengarnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

Ternyata Miku tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Dia tetap memanggil Len dengan sebutan "baka". Seperti kebiasaannya sejak kecil, jika sedang marah, Miku suka memanggil Len dengan sebutan "baka".

Len semakin tersenyum. Ia pun kembali memeluk Miku. Membuat Miku tersentak dengan tindakan Len ini.

"Hei, Len. Lepasin aku. Jangan peluk aku seperti ini," seru Miku marah tapi masih berwajah datar.

"Sebentar saja. Aku ingin memelukmu sekali lagi," pinta Len yang masih tersenyum. Ia merasa ingin selalu di dekat Miku. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Miku pun terdiam di dalam pelukan Len. Ia tidak memberontak sama sekali. Entah mengapa saat ini jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Rasa apakah ini?

"Miku-chan?"

"Apa?"

"Selanjutnya apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku ini? Aku ingin keluar dari dunia pembunuh ini. Aku tidak ingin membunuh lagi," kata Len dengan pelan."Aku ingin hidup normal dan ingin selalu bersamamu, Miku-chan."

Miku tetap berwajah datar dan melepaskan kedua tangan Len yang melingkari pundaknya. Ia pun menatap Len yang berwajah mendung.

"Jika kamu ingin menebus kesalahanmu, hanya ada satu cara."

Len menatap Miku dengan serius.

"Apa itu?"

Miku menyipitkan matanya.

"Kamu harus ikut denganku dan mengakui semua kesalahanmu kepada semua orang. Apakah kamu sanggup untuk melakukannya?"

Len menatap kedua mata Miku dengan lama. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sanggup. Ini demi kamu, Miku-chan."

Miku tersenyum. Tapi, Miku tetap berwajah datar untuk menanggapinya. Di dalam hati, ia tersenyum untuk Len, sang sahabat sejatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOSPITAL, 13.05 P.M**

Seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan bermata biru sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak di dekat ruang UGD. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya. Wajahnya sangat suram. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka semua ini berbalik arah dari perkiraan semula. Ternyata semuanya menjurus ke arah yang sangat ia sayangi.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya secara perlahan-lahan. Tampak butiran air mata menetes di balik kedua mata biru yang meredup. Laki-laki yang ternyata Killua Zoldyck itu, ia telah kehilangan semuanya. Sahabatnya, Gon Freech telah meninggal dunia sekarang.

"Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa ia adalah Gon. Kenapa aku langsung saja membunuhnya begitu saja?" gumam Killua yang memegang kedua sisi kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ia mengalami depresi berat setelah sepuluh menit yang lalu, dokter memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa nyawa Gon tidak tertolong lagi akibat jantungnya tidak berfungsi lagi karena peluru laser sudah terlanjur menembus dalam jantungnya meskipun sudah dilakukan dengan perawatan medis yang tercanggih. Apalagi Gon kehilangan banyak darah dan rumah sakit sedang tidak memiliki stok darah. Hingga pada akhirnya nyawa Gon tidak dapat terselamatkan. Gon akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"GOOON!" teriak Killua sekeras mungkin sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Ia terguncang hebat. Ia tidak menduga kejadiannya seperti ini. Ia teringat malam kemarin, di mana ia berusaha untuk membunuh Aoki Lapis, pacarnya si Gon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 22.25 P.M**

Di halaman depan rumah Aoki yang begitu besar bagaikan istana, di antara keremangan malam yang penuh api berkobar karena ledakan bom yang dilontarkan oleh Killua tatkala ia bertarung dengan Investigator berpakaian mecha berwarna hijau tua bercampur merah dan berhelmet berwarna merah tua berbentuk harimau. Killua yang berpakaian serba hitam, memakai topi rajut hitam, dan memakai kacamata hitam serta menggunakan senjata yang berupa pistol laser. Dia juga membawa banyak bom waktu untuk digunakan sebagai senjata tambahan untuk melawan Investigator yang dikenal dengan Green Tiger itu.

Pertempuran sengit terjadi di antara mereka. Lalu Aoki yang tergeletak di atas tanah, tak jauh dari mereka berada. Ia hanya menatap keduanya saling bertarung. Untung saja, Aoki hanya mengalami luka kecil pada bagian bahu kirinya akibat sabetan pisau dari Killua.

Keduanya tampak tangguh dan saling melemparkan serangan masing-masing. Pertempuran yang berlangsung selama dua puluh menit itu, diakhiri oleh Killua yang berhasil mematahkan kedua tangan Gon dari belakang hingga Gon pun jatuh terjerembab ke lantai karena merasa sakit pada kedua tangannya. Lalu Killua pun menginjak perut Gon yang terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah dalam keadaan terlentang agar Gon tidak bisa bangkit berdiri. Secara cepat, Killua melepaskan tembakan laser tepat ke arah dada kiri Gon.

DOOOR!

Tembakan peluru laser tingkat tinggi yang mampu menembus besi dan baja sekalipun. Akhirnya membuat Gon kehilangan kesadarannya saat itu juga.

Adegan sadis itu benar-benar disaksikan secara langsung oleh Aoki. Dia membelalakkan kedua matanya sambil berteriak sekeras mungkin untuk memanggil nama Gon.

"GOOON!"

Tentu saja Aoki tahu kalau Investigator itu adalah Gon. Spontan, karena teriakan Aoki tersebut, membuat Killua membulatkan kedua matanya ketika tahu bahwa Investigator itu bernama Gon. Secara langsung Killua membuka helmet yang terpasang di kepala Investigator itu.

SRAK!

Ternyata, memang Investigator itu adalah Gon. Terperanjatlah si Killua dibuatnya. Ia benar-benar syok melihatnya.

Kini dada kiri Gon sudah bolong dan berwarna kehitaman. Darah merah pun keluar dari dada kirinya yang terluka parah akibat ditembus peluru laser yang berkekuatan cairan asam panas yang mendidih. Hingga menimbulkan sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulut Gon. Kedua mata Gon sudah menutup rapat. Kesadarannya sudah hilang seketika.

"G-Gon?!"

Tubuh Killua bergetar hebat. Kedua matanya melotot. Helmet yang dipegangnya akhirnya terlepas begitu saja. Ia pun ambruk ke tanah dalam keadaan bersimpuh. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Investigator yang ia bunuh ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"GOOON!"

Sekali lagi terdengar teriakan Aoki yang memilukan. Killua melirik ke arah Aoki yang tidak jauh darinya. Aoki berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri namun bahu kirinya terasa sangat sakit hingga ia tidak bisa untuk bergerak.

Killua menatap Aoki dengan sayu. Ia benar-benar telah membuat semuanya menjadi hancur. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Investigator itu adalah Gon. Gon berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Aoki agar tidak dibunuh oleh Killua.

Takdir yang telah berbalik arah. Senjata yang memakan senjata. Teman yang memakan teman. Segala misteri terpecahkan. Akhirnya berujung pada tragedi yang disangka-sangka.

Killua kembali menatap Gon yang sudah menutup matanya. Ia pun menangis penuh penyesalan.

"Gon, maafkan aku," gumam Killua bergetar."Aku tidak tahu bahwa kamu juga seorang Investigator."

Killua pun mengangkat tubuh Gon dan menggendong Gon dari arah belakang. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Aoki. Aoki sudah tidak bergerak dari tempat ia berbaring. Rupanya ia sudah pingsan.

"Sebaiknya aku harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

Dengan menggunakan sistem teleportasi, Killua membawa Aoki dan Gon pergi ke rumah sakit. Sistem teleportasi itu terdapat pada jam digital yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri Killua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah ceritanya. Kejadian yang terekam di benak Killua. Ia benar-benar tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Ia sudah membunuh sahabatnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar depresi. Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya.

"Gon, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," tangis Killua. Ia histeris sekali. Tapi, untung sekali tidak ada orang yang melihatnya seperti itu. Pasti orang yang melihatnya, akan mengira Killua memang sudah gila.

Killua terus menangis. Hatinya terguncang hebat. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selanjutnya. Saat ini yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya ia menghentikan perasaan penyesalan yang terus menghantuinya? Itulah yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti orang gila.

Hingga datanglah seseorang yang menghampirinya. Orang itu keheranan melihat Killua yang terus menutup kedua telinganya dengan badan yang berguncang hebat.

"Killua?"

Killua sangat mengenali suara itu. Secara langsung ia menarik pandangannya ke arah suara itu.

"L-Len?"

Tampaklah si laki-laki berambut blonde dan bermata biru. Ia berpakaian jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang jeans hitam dan dilengkapi sepatu kets berwarna putih. Tak lupa ia memakai topi yang berwarna hitam sehingga penampilannya terkesan sangat misteri.

Killua menatap Len dengan lama. Terlihat Len mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Len heran.

Killua menurunkan kedua alisnya. Ia pun menghelakan napasnya sembari mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya dengan lengan tangannya.

"Tidak ada. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Killua balik. Membuat Len mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti mengapa Killua malah bersikap cuek kembali.

"Aku ke sini untuk menemani Miku-chan yang sedang menjenguk Teto yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini," jawab Len tersenyum kecil."Kebetulan kamar di mana Teto dirawat, dekat dari sini. Aku pun melihat ada kau duduk di sini. Makanya aku heran jika..."

Belum sempat Len meneruskan semua perkataannya, Killua malah memotongnya.

"Aku telah membunuh Gon, sahabatku sendiri."

Mendengar perkataan Killua barusan, membuat senyuman Len menghilang seketika. Kini senyuman itu digantikan menjadi kedua mata yang membulat sempurna.

"APAAA?"

Dilihatnya, Killua menutup kedua matanya. Lalu terlihat ia menghembuskan napas panjangnya berkali-kali. Kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku sudah membunuh Gon."

Semakin membulatlah kedua mata Len karena mendengarnya.

SREK!

Kerah baju Killua ditarik kasar oleh Len secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja membuat Len naik pitam mendengar pengakuan Killua yang telah membunuh Gon.

"KENAPA BISA HAH? KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBUNUH GON?" sahut Len merah padam menahan kekesalan."APA MAKSUDMU MEMBUNUH GON? KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANGKAN KALAU DALAM KESEPAKATAN KELOMPOK, KITA TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUH TEMAN SENDIRI MESKIPUN TEMAN ITU ADALAH MUSUH KITA SEKALIPUN. TAPI, SEKARANG KAU YANG MALAH MELAKUKANNYA. DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

Killua hanya diam saja dibentak Len dengan keras begitu. Ia tidak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya. Ia telah membunuh temannya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk menebus semua kesalahannya tersebut.

"Ternyata Gon adalah Investigator. Aku tidak tahu bahwa di balik kostum Investigator itu adalah Gon," tambah Killua yang sudah bertampang muram.

Kembali Len membulatkan kedua matanya sekali lagi. Ia kaget sekali. Sehingga cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Killua, akhirnya terlepas juga. Maka terbebaslah Killua dari amukan emosi Len.

Len berdiri dengan kikuk. Killua masih duduk dengan wajah yang muram. Dia sudah sangat merasa hidupnya tidak berarti lagi.

Hening. Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam. Hingga Killua yang memecahkan keheningan di koridor rumah sakit yang hening itu.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Len. Aku sangat menyesal karena sudah membunuh Gon. Aku tidak tahu Investigator yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Aoki itu adalah Gon. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, seandainya aku tahu bahwa Investigator itu adalah Gon. Sudah pasti, aku tidak akan membunuhnya."

Air mata Killua menetes kembali. Len yang melihatnya pun menjadi iba. Ia juga turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Killua.

"Killua."

Killua menoleh ke arah Len. Len menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Bukan hanya Gon yang merupakan anggota Investigator. Tapi, Hatsune Miku dan Kasane Teto juga."

Kedua mata Killua membulat sempurna mendengarnya.

"Hatsune Miku dan Kasane Teto juga anggota Investigator?"

Len mengangguk cepat.

"Seperti hal yang kamu lakukan. Aku juga hampir membunuh Miku dan Teto. Kau tahu tidak kalau Miku dan Teto itu?"

Killua menatap Len serius. Tangisannya berhenti sesaat.

"Miku dan Teto adalah sahabat masa kecilku yang hilang saat bencana gempa bumi besar itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dua Investigator yang hendak kuhabisi malam kemarin itu adalah mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi, Hatsune Miku itu adalah..."

"Memangnya Hatsune Miku itu kenapa?" tanya Killua yang penasaran dengan cerita Len tersebut.

Len menatap Killua dengan serius.

"Hatsune Miku adalah Investigator Black Wolf yang kita incar itu. Dialah yang memiliki kedua bola mata super yang sangat diingini oleh atasan kita."

Killua tersentak kaget. Memang, dunia ini sempit sekali. Ternyata orang yang memiliki bola mata mekanik yang dikenal dengan "Time Eyes" itu adalah teman sekelasnya yaitu Hatsune Miku. Hatsune Miku juga sahabatnya si Kasane Teto itu. Lalu Kasane Teto itu sendiri adalah seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sangat disukai oleh Killua.

Mengapa permasalahan ini semakin rumit saja?

Di antara penyesalan, kebenaran dan cinta yang mulai tumbuh dan bersemi di hati kedua laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai pembunuh berantai dan bayaran ini. Menimbulkan konflik batin dan konflik hidup yang akan terus menghantui kemana mereka pergi. Hingga mereka memutuskan sebuah perkara yang akan mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

"Jika begitu kenyataannya," tukas Killua yang mulai mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya dengan lengan tangannya."Aku ingin mengakhiri ini semua."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Len memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

Killua bangkit berdiri. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi pembunuh."

Spontan, perkataan Killua itu membuat Len cukup kaget mendengarnya. Namun, tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga ingin berhenti menjadi pembunuh."

Killua melirik ke arah Len dengan cepat. Diilihatnya, Len menampilkan cengiran lebarnya yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Killua terpana melihat Len. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertawa lebar.

"Ternyata pikiran kita sama."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua pun adu kepalan bersama-sama. Sambil menyunggingkan tawa masing-masing. Mereka bertekad ingin mengubah jalan hidup mereka menjadi lebih baik.

"Setelah ini, aku akan mengurus pemakaman Gon. Lalu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Aoki," kata Killua yang sudah mulai kelihatan tenang.

"Aku juga. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi untuk menjelaskan semua kebenaran dan kejahatan yang telah kulakukan. Aku sudah siap menanggung semuanya dengan hati yang ikhlas karena aku memang sudah bersalah membunuh banyak orang," sahut Len yang menerawang ke depan sana."Semua ini kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku dan juga demi Miku-chan yang kucintai."

Kemudian Killua menyanggahkan kedua tangannya di belakang lehernya. Dia sudah selesai beradu kepalan tangan dengan Len.

"Oh, jadi Hatsune Miku itu benar-benar menjadi pacarmu sekarang. Apakah itu benar, Len?" tebak Killua yang benar-benar tepat.

Perkataan Killua barusan sukses membuat kedua pipi Len merona merah. Ternyata Killua tahu bahwa Len sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Miku.

Len terdiam sejenak. Killua melirik ke arah Len dengan cuek.

"Oh, jadi benar. Hatsune Miku sekarang sudah menjadi pacarmu sekarang."

Len pun tersenyum.

"Ya, itu benar. Sekarang kami sudah berpacaran. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa bersamanya lagi."

Killua juga tersenyum.

"Oh, baguslah. Kalau begitu, jagalah kekasih sejatimu itu. Jangan sampai kelompok kita tahu bahwa Miku adalah Investigator Black Wolf itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga kekasihku itu."

Mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama. Akhirnya semuanya telah menemukan titik kebenarannya. Kini mereka harus menghadapi hari selanjutnya. Hari di mana semuanya akan mulai menjadi titik penyelesaiannya. Konflik yang sebenarnya akan datang untuk menghancurkan kehidupan The Killers in Time dan Investigator ini.

Di ujung koridor rumah sakit itu, tak jauh dari Killua dan Len berada. Ada seseorang yang mengintip mereka. Seseorang itu tersenyum sinis.

"Ternyata ada dua orang pengkhianat rupanya," katanya dengan kedua mata merah yang berkilat tajam."Terutama Len-kun, dia juga telah mengkhianati aku. Aku tidak menyangka dia telah selingkuh di belakangku."

Seseorang yang berdiri di dekat dinding baja putih. Dia berpakaian long dress berwarna hitam. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dekat dinding. Seketika tetesan air bening menetes di balik sudut kedua matanya.

Ia pun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Hatsune Miku, awas ya kamu. Aku pasti akan menghabisimu. Lihat saja nanti."

Rupanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat. Ia sangat cemburu melihat Len bersama Miku. Entah siapa dia.

Munculnya saingan baru yang akan menghancurkan hubungan Len dan Miku. Situasi mulai datang untuk mengancam mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**YUHUUU... UDAH TIBA DI CHAPTER 6!**

**TIDAK LAMA LAGI AKAN TAMAT. TINGGAL BEBERAPA CHAPTER LAGI.**

**GON MATI KARENA DIBUNUH KILLUA? ALANGKAH TEGANYA DIRIMU, KILLUA!**

**SEMUA MUSUH SATU PERSATU AKAN DATANG. MEREKA ADALAH ANGGOTA DARI KELOMPOK DARK SPIDER. KELOMPOK PEMBUNUH BERANTAI DI MANA LEN DAN KILLUA BEKERJA UNTUK MEREKA.**

**SIAPAKAH PEMIMPIN SEBENARNYA DARK SPIDER? SIAPAKAH ORANG YANG TELAH MEMBUAT LEN MENJADI SEORANG CYBORG YANG SAMA DENGAN MIKU?**

**LALU SIAPAKAH PELAKU YANG SEBENARNYA YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH YOWANE HAKU? MISTERI INI BELUM TERPECAHKAN. SAKSIKAN JAWABANNYA DI BEBERAPA CHAPTER YANG AKAN DATANG.**

**KEMUDIAN SIAPAKAH GADIS YANG MENGINTIP LEN DAN KILLUA SAAT DI RUMAH SAKIT TERSEBUT? DIA BERNIAT INGIN MENGHABISI MIKU KARENA TELAH MEREBUT LEN DARINYA.**

**SAKSIKAN SEMUANYA DI CHAPTER YANG AKAN DATANG.**

**DI CHAPTER 7: KENCAN?**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA CERITA INI.**

**THANK YOU**

**SILAKAN REVIEW JIKA MAU. SAYA TIDAK MEMAKSA KOK.**

**SEKIAN.**

**SALAM**

**HIKARI**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH BERKUNJUNG KE SITUS "THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS" INI**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA SECARA SILENT READER YA... ^^**


	7. KENCAN?

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi/Romance**

**Pairing: multipairing **

**LEN X MIKU**

**KILLUA X TETO**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Selasa, 21 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN JANGAN DITIRU YA. HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**ANSWER BY HATSUNE MIKU DAN KAGAMINE LEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"**Hatsune Miku, awas ya kamu. Aku pasti akan menghabisimu. Lihat saja nanti."**

**Rupanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat. Ia sangat cemburu melihat Len bersama Miku. Entah siapa dia.**

**Munculnya saingan baru yang akan menghancurkan hubungan Len dan Miku. Situasi mulai datang untuk mengancam mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 7: KENCAN?**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**AGEN INVESTIGASI RAHASIA (AIR) OFFICE, 09.00 A.M**

"Jadi, dua bocah ini merupakan The Killers in Time itu?" tanya seorang pria berambut ungu panjang dan diikat ekor kuda seperti samurai. Namanya Kamui Gakupo.

"Ya, mereka berdua orangnya," jawab Teto tertawa lebar sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"The Killers in Time?!" kata Len dan Killua saling pandang.

"Itu istilah yang dibuat sendiri oleh Miku-chan," sahut wanita berambut merah muda panjang sepinggang. Namanya Megurine Luka.

"Ya, itu benar. Miku-chan itu suka sangat suka membuat julukan yang aneh buat para pembunuh di saat ia melakukan penyelidikan," tambah Teto yang duduk di samping Killua.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian itu?" sembur Miku yang duduk di samping Len."Jangan bahas sesuatu yang tidak berguna di saat-saat interogasi ini. Ayo, Gakupo-sama, lanjutkan interogasinya."

Gakupo pun berdehem untuk memulihkan suasana yang agak menegangkan ini. Saat ini, Len dan Killua dibawa paksa oleh Miku dan Teto ke kantor AIR (Agen Investigasi Rahasia) untuk dimintai keterangan mengenai semua tindak kejahatan yang dilakukan Len dan Killua. Lalu dari hasil interogasi ini, Miku berharap bisa memancing anggota-anggota kelompok lainnya keluar sehingga Miku bisa dengan mudah meringkus mereka. Agar mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya yang membunuh Yowane Haku itu.

Setelah diinterogasi selama dua jam oleh Gakupo, Len dan Killua tidak mengaku bahwa bukan mereka yang membunuh Yowane Haku. Namun, yang pasti salah satu anggota kelompok mereka. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu pasti siapa yang disuruh oleh atasannya untuk membunuh Haku.

"Ehem, baiklah. Setelah mendengar semua pengakuan kalian berdua, saya akan memberikan sebuah hukuman untuk kalian. Berhubung kalian masih berstatus pelajar SMA dan merupakan teman baiknya Miku-chan," sahut Gakupo memasang wajah serius,"Aku akan menunjuk Miku-chan dan Teto-chan untuk mengawasi dan mengawal kalian berdua. Kalian akan menjadi tahanan kota. Lalu Miku-chan dan Teto-chan akan menjadi pengawas kalian dan akan mengikuti kemana kalian berdua pergi agar kalian tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi."

"A-APAAA?!" seru Killua dan Teto bersamaan. Kecuali Len yang tertawa senang karena dengan begitu, dia bisa selalu bersama Miku setiap waktu. Lalu Miku yang masih berwajah datar tanpa merasa kaget sedikitpun.

Gakupo yang duduk di hadapan keempat remaja ini, hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Sementara Luka yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka, sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di meja kerjanya. Sesaat suasana di ruang interogasi itu menjadi hening.

"Jadi, kalian keberatan?" tanya Gakupo sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"KAMI KEBERATAN!" seru Killua dan Teto bersamaan lagi sambil mengangkat tangan kanan masing-masing.

Gakupo pun menatap Killua dan Teto secara bergantian.

"Alasan kalian berdua?"

"Karena aku tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan kepala beruban ini," sahut Teto mengacungkan telunjuknya ke dahi Killua. Lalu menyentil dahi Killua begitu saja.

Membuat wajah Killua memerah padam karena dahinya disentil keras oleh Teto.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kamu menyentil dahiku begitu?" kata Killua kesal setengah mati.

Mereka berdua pun saling menatap sinis. Seakan-akan ada aliran listrik yang saling beradu dari kedua mata mereka yang saling melotot tajam.

Membuat semua di tempat itu sweatdrop melihatnya.

Gakupo menghelakan napas beratnya. Kalau diteruskan, maka permasalahan ini tidak akan selesai.

"HEI, BERHENTI DULU BERTENGKARNYA!" teriak Gakupo yang tiba-tiba membesar kepalanya disertai perempatan di dahinya sehingga Killua dan Teto yang saling menjambak rambut masing-masing menjadi menciut karenanya.

Killua dan Teto berhenti bertengkar dan menatap horror Gakupo yang sudah melotot tajam bagaikan setan yang bertanduk dua. Benar, langsung muncul dua tanduk merah di atas kepala Gakupo. Asap mengepul pun muncul di lubang hidungnya. Sepertinya emosinya sudah naik di ubun-ubun.

Hening. Semuanya terdiam kembali. Luka yang speechless karena melihat tampang Gakupo yang sudah hancur lebur begitu.

Terlihat Gakupo menghelakan napas beratnya lagi. Lalu menyerahkan sebuah tablet ke arah Killua dan Len.

"Ini apa?" tanya Len.

"Ini surat tanda bahwa kalian adalah tahanan kota. Ayo, cepat tanda tangan di bawah ini dan jangan banyak tanya lagi," jawab Gakupo yang masih kesal sambil menunjuk ke bawah layar tablet yang bercahaya putih.

"Ba-baiklah!" seru Len dan Killua bersamaan dengan tampang yang pucat pasi.

Lantas mereka pun menggerakkan telunjuk masing-masing untuk menandatangani surat tanda tahanan kota secara bergantian di layar tablet itu.

"Bagus," sahut Gakupo sambil melihat surat tanda tahanan kota yang sudah selesai ditandatangani."Dengan begini, mulai hari ini kalian menjadi tahanan kota. Lalu Miku dan Teto akan menjadi pengawas kalian sampai semua data-data kejahatan kalian selesai kami proses. Berhubung Leorio-sama sedang keluar negeri karena urusan mendadak, maka aku yang akan mengurus semua yang ada di AIR ini. Maka daripada itu..."

Gakupo melirik Miku yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa sedikitpun berbicara.

"Miku-chan, tolong awasi dua bocah ini. Lalu asistenmu yang tsundere ini, ajari dia agar mengawasi bocah rambut uban ini dengan baik. Jangan sampai membuat kekacauan seperti ini."

Karena perkataan Gakupo tersebut, sukses membuat Killua dan Teto memberikan deathglare ke arah Gakupo yang suka berbicara seenaknya.

'Dasar, wakil ketua yang angkuh. Enak saja dia mengatakan aku tsundere,' batin Teto kesal setengah mati di dalam hatinya.

'Dasar kepala terong. Seenak saja dia mengatai aku bocah rambut uban. Jika ada pisau atau pistol di sini, sudah pasti aku akan membunuhmu,' seru Killua yang sudah merah padam dengan aura membunuh yang mematikan.

Sementara Len yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri karena merasa senang sekali jika dirinya diawasi oleh Miku setiap kemanapun ia pergi. Saat ini hatinya berbunga-bunga dengan perasaan cinta yang memuncak.

'Asyik, aku bisa selalu bersama Miku-chan. Miku-chan, aishiteru,' pikir Len yang sudah kasmaran padahal dia tidak tahu bagaimana status hubungannya dengan Miku sekarang setelah ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Miku. Sampai saat ini Miku tidak memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta yang telah disampaikan Len itu. Ia sangat menunggu jawaban itu.

"Baiklah, Gakupo-sama," ujar Miku mengangguk tegas.

"Bagus," kata Gakupo manggut-manggut."Silakan kalian keluar sekarang. Lalu selamat bersenang-senang ya."

Membuat keempat remaja itu dan Luka sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Apanya yang bersenang-senang? Dasar baka,' batin Luka di dalam hatinya.

Maka keluarlah keempat remaja itu dari ruang interogasi itu. Tinggallah Luka dan Gakupo di dalamnya.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening. Gakupo melirik ke arah Luka yang masih asyik menulis di layar tablet yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya.

"Luka-chan," panggil Gakupo dengan nada yang dibuat imut sedikit.

Luka menatap Gakupo dengan tajam.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix chan."

Membuat wajah Gakupo pucat pasi melihatnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kitakan sepasang kekasih."

Luka mendengus pelan dan kembali melirik tabletnya.

"Baka, siapa bilang aku ini kekasihmu. Jangan mimpi."

Tiba-tiba Luka merasa dirinya ditarik ke arah belakang. Luka pun kaget dibuatnya.

GREP!

Ternyata Gakupo ingin menarik Luka ke dalam pelukannya. Karena saking kagetnya, Luka sampai melayangkan sebuah ikan tuna berukuran raksasa yang entah darimana ia dapatkan dan secara cepat ikan tuna tersebut dihantamkan ke arah Gakupo.

BUUAAAK! PRAAAAANG!

Gakupo pun terpental jauh ke atas sana dan menabrak kaca jendela hingga pecah dan terus terbang melayang bagaikan bola ke langit sana.

"WUUUUUAAAAAAAAH!"

Terdengar teriakan memilukan dari Gakupo. Ia pun menjadi bintang yang bersinar di pagi hari yang masih segar.

TRIIIIING!

Teriakan Gakupo barusan sempat terdengar oleh Miku. Lantas ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit biru yang telah diterpa sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata.

"Waah, Gakupo-sama jadi bola baseball lagi rupanya," seru Miku tertawa senang di dalam hatinya meskipun wajahnya tetap datar tanpa menampilkan ekpresi tawa itu.

Sehingga membuat ketiga temannya yang sudah berjalan duluan di trotoar yang dipenuhi banyak orang yang lalu lalang, menjadi keheranan melihat Miku yang berhenti berjalan sambil melihat ke arah langit. Terlebih bagi Len. Ia pun mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan berjalan mendekati Miku.

Begitu di dekat Miku, Len pun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kanan Miku dan ikut melihat ke atas langit.

"Apa yang kamu lihat sih, Miku-chan?" tanya Len meletakkan tangannya di atas matanya untuk melihat ke atas langit.

Miku menyadari Len yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Lantas Miku melirik ke arah lengan kanannya yang dirangkul oleh Len.

Membuat sudut perempatan muncul di dahi Miku.

BUAAAAK!

Perut Len ditinju keras oleh kepalan tangan kiri Miku. Membuat Len secara refleks memegang perutnya yang sakit karena ditinju dengan sangat keras oleh Miku. Sehingga lengan Miku yang ia rangkul itu terlepas begitu saja.

"BAKA! LEN BAKA!" seru Miku yang berwajah datar dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Len yang terbengong-bengong sambil meringis kesakitan pada perutnya.

"MIKU-CHAN, TUNGGU DULU. APA SALAHKU SIH SEHINGGA KAMU MEMUKUL PERUTKU?!" teriak Len yang tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Miku yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

Killua dan Teto yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Apa benar sih mereka berdua memang pacaran?' batin Killua dan Teto bersamaan di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 10.05 A.M**

"Hei, sebenarnya kalian berdua mau kemana sih?" tanya Teto yang sudah setengah kesal karena mengikuti langkah pasangan di depannya ini. Yaitu Len dan Miku.

Miku yang masih berwajah datar dan tetap tenang berjalan tidak menggubris perkataan kesal dari Teto. Lalu di sampingnya si makhluk blonde yang selalu menatapnya sedari tadi sambil berjalan. Si Kagamine Len yang terus tersenyum sambil menatap wajah manis Miku yang selalu datar tapi baginya justru itu sangat menarik hatinya.

Membuat kedua orang yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Menjadi agak kesal dan heran mengapa pasangan ini selalu berjalan tanpa arah. Hingga menimbulkan sebuah suara yang tidak sedap tiba-tiba berbunyi.

KRIUK!

Spontan, karena suara itu membuat keempatnya berhenti berjalan. Lalu secara serentak menoleh ke arah Teto.

Karena dilihat seperti itu, membuat Teto menjadi malu. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang memerah padam.

"Teto, kamu lapar?" tanya Miku dengan wajah datarnya.

"I-iya. Begitu sih. Habis, karena tadi terburu-buru pergi ke kantor AIR. Aku tidak sempat memakan roti perancisku, Miku-chan. Hehehe," jawab Teto tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sama. Aku juga belum makan," tukas Killua yang juga merasakan perutnya berbunyi karena perkataan Teto tadi.

"Aku juga," keluh Len yang memasang wajah memelas.

Membuat Miku sedikit sweatdrop melihat mereka bertiga yang sudah memasang wajah yang tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun. Mengenaskan begitu dilihatnya.

Miku pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan dulu."

"Asyik. Kita pergi ke kafe Bread Tone di sebelah sana yuk," seru Teto yang kegirangan dan tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Killua begitu saja."Ayo, Miku-chan dan Len-kun. Kalian juga harus ikut. Sekalian kalian bisa kencan jugakan? Mumpung hari masih libur begini."

Killua yang menyadari tangannya digenggam Teto, sejenak seulas senyum pun merekah di wajah manisnya. Tampaknya ia senang karena Teto memegang tangannya.

"Ke-kencan?" kata Miku yang mematung. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud Teto yang mengatakan bahwa dia dan Len bisa juga kencan di sana. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

GREP!

Pergelangan tangan Miku digenggam Len. Miku melirik ke arah Len. Len tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi kencan ke sana, Miku-chan!"

Miku membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan kencan itu. Kata asing yang baru ia dengar hari ini.

"TUNGGU, APA SIH KENCAN ITU?!" seru Miku keras namun Len tidak menggubris perkataannya dan menarik Miku begitu saja.

SRET!

Maka Miku pun terseret oleh langkah Len. Ia masih bingung dengan kata yang disebut 'kencan' itu. Namun, dilihatnya Len sangat senang saat mengatakannya. Terlebih lagi Teto, ia juga menarik tangan Killua dengan semangat. Kelihatannya Teto belum sadar kalau ia menyeret Killua karena begitu senangnya bisa makan bersama di kafe Bread Tone itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti mereka sedari tadi.

Seseorang itu mengenakan long dress berwarna hitam. Kemudian ia pun mengikuti mereka secara sembunyi-sembunyi, di antara keramaian orang-orang yang terus berjalan di trotoar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BREAD TONE CAFE, 10.15 A.M**

Begitu tiba di kafe yang bernama Bread Tone, Miku dan teman-temannya disambut dengan antusias oleh pemilik kafe, yang ternyata teman sekelas mereka yaitu Tone rion.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI KAFE BARU INI, BREAD TONE!" seru Rion yang berpakaian seperti maid. Ia langsung berhenti berteriak antusias ketika melihat Miku dan teman-temannya tercengang berdiri di ambang pintu kafe yang terbuka secara otomatis.

"Lho, Rion?" tunjuk Teto bengong sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Rion yang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Lho, Teto-chan, Miku-chan, lalu Len-kun dan Killua-kun," sahut Rion juga bengong menunjuk mereka satu persatu."Waah, kalian berempat pasti sedang kencankan?"

Mendadak wajah Rion berbinar-binar karena senang melihat mereka.

"A-apa kencan? Ka-kami bu-bukan...," tukas Teto menjadi salah tingkah tapi cepat-cepat mulutnya dibekap oleh Killua dari belakang.

"Benar, kami sedang kencan," jawab Killua santai.

Membuat wajah Rion semakin berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Ia pun menjerit kencang.

"WAAAH, BERITA BAGUS NIH! TEMAN-TEMAN, KILLUA-KUN DAN LEN-KUN SEKARANG PUNYA PACAR LHO!"

Spontan, semua gadis berpakaian maid yang berada di dalam kafe yang baru dibuka itu, mendadak bermunculan dari berbagai sudut kafe. Mereka berkerumun menatap Miku dan teman-temannya dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya.

Membuat Miku dan teman-temannya sweatdrop melihatnya. Ternyata pegawai-pegawai kafe ini seluruhnya adalah teman-teman sekolah mereka. Lalu para gadis ini adalah fansgirl-nya Killua dan Len.

"KYAAA, AKU NGGAK PERCAYA KILLUA-KUN SUDAH PUNYA PACAR," teriak salah satu fansgirl itu.

"Nggak mungkin, pacar Len-kun adalah Miku-chan yang selalu berwajah datar itu."

"Nggak mungkin."

"Kenapa bisa?"

WAS! WES! WOS!

Mereka saling berceloteh hingga menimbulkan suara-suara yang berisik. Membuat Miku dan teman-temannya kehilangan selera makannya. Kemudian Len mengisyaratkan mereka agar pergi dari sini.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini. Kita cari tempat makan yang lain," ajak Len yang memasang wajah yang serius.

Len menggenggam tangan Miku dengan erat. Miku melirik ke arah Len. Badan Len bergetar hebat.

"Lho, kenapa Len?" tanya Killua yang menyadari badan Len yang bergetar. Teto juga melihat ke arah Len.

Badan Len semakin bergetar hebat. Miku mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu ia pun menggerakkan kedua bola mata supernya.

SYUUUUT!

Tiba-tiba bermuncullah pisau-pisau yang beterbangan dalam jumlah banyak ke arah Miku dan teman-temannya. Terbelalaklah kedua mata mereka masing-masing.

"AWAAAAS!"

TRAAAANG!

Pisau-pisau itu tidak berhasil mengenai mereka. Karena mereka dilindungi oleh perisai energi yang dibentuk Len. Untung sekali, kalau tidak mereka akan habis diterjang beribu-ribu pisau yang melayang akibat lemparan para fansgirl Killua dan Len.

Mereka selamat untuk sementara.

Teto yang ketakutan. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Killua pun memeluk Teto yang sudah bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Lalu Killua melirik ke arah Miku dan Len yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Killua yang tidak mengerti mengapa para fansgirl termasuk Tone Rion, mendadak melemparkan beribu-ribu pisau dalam gerakan yang sangat cepat.

Miku melihat dalam pandangan digitalnya untuk mencari informasi mengenai apa yang menyebabkan para gadis ini mendadak berubah menjadi beringas. Len memperhatikan seluruh wajah para gadis berpakaian maid ini. Kedua bola mata mereka berubah menjadi merah. Lalu mereka seperti boneka yang bergerak secara bersamaan. Sepertinya mereka ingin melakukan serangan lagi.

"Ternyata mereka dihipnotis oleh seseorang," ucap Miku langsung setelah menyelidiki apa yang terjadi lewat bola mata supernya.

"Apa?" sahut Killua dan Len bersamaan.

Kini mereka tersudut di dekat pintu kafe. Pintu kafe mendadak tidak bisa terbuka secara otomatis. Terkunci begitu. Sehingga mereka tidak bisa keluar.

"Bagaimana ini?" sahut Miku cemas.

Para gadis itu pun menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang kosong. Lalu para gadis itu berjalan maju dan merentangkan kedua tangan ke depan sambil memegang pisau yang entah dari mana datangnya. Kemudian mereka berjalan perlahan mendekati Miku dan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Killua yang masih memeluk Teto yang ketakutan."Tidak mungkinkan kita membunuh mereka satu persatu?"

"Itu ide yang buruk," jawab Len yang melirik ke arah Miku. Lalu menggenggam tangan Miku sekali lagi.

Miku mengerling ke arah tangannya yang digenggam oleh Len. Seketika muncullah cahaya putih yang berkilauan dari tangan Len tersebut.

"TELEPORTASI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**NGEBUT SAMPAI KE CHAPTER 7!**

**MAAF, KALI INI CERITANYA TERASA PENDEK. CHAPTER YANG LALU SANGAT PANJANG YA...**

**OK, INI AKAN SAYA KEBUT MEMBUATNYA. SUPAYA CEPAT SELESAI. KARENA SAYA SANGAT SUKA DENGAN CERITA INI. SAYA PENASARAN BAGAIMANA AKHIR DARI CERITA INI. YANG PASTI AKAN BERTAMBAH MENJADI MISTERI.**

**PEMBUNUH YOWANE HAKU BELUM TERUNGKAP. KILLUA DAN LEN BUKAN PEMBUNUHNYA. JADI, SIAPA DONG?**

**SAYA SENDIRI MASIH BINGUNG SIAPA YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH YOWANE HAKU TERSEBUT. *BLETAK***

**BEBERAPA CHAPTER LAGI, CERITA INI AKAN TAMAT.**

**SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN SAYA KEBUT MEMBUAT CHAPTER 8-NYA. MUMPUNG MASIH ADA LAPTOP PUNYA TEMAN YANG SAYA PINJAM INI. HEHEHE...**

**OK, LANJUTKAN MEMBACA KE CHAPTER 8-NYA.**

**CEKIDOT.**

**SEKIAN UNTUK CHAPTER 7**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA! ^^**

**SALAM HIKARI**

**CHAPTER 8: EKSPRESI**


	8. EKSPRESI

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi/Romance**

**Pairing: multipairing **

**LEN X MIKU**

**KILLUA X TETO**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Selasa, 21 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN JANGAN DITIRU YA. HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**MELT BY HATSUNE MIKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

"**Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Killua yang masih memeluk Teto yang ketakutan."Tidak mungkinkan kita membunuh mereka satu persatu?"**

"**Itu ide yang buruk," jawab Len yang melirik ke arah Miku. Lalu menggenggam tangan Miku sekali lagi.**

**Miku mengerling ke arah tangannya yang digenggam oleh Len. Seketika muncullah cahaya putih yang berkilauan dari tangan Len tersebut.**

"**TELEPORTASI!" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 8: EKSPRESI**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 11.00 A.M**

Akhirnya mereka melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Sungguh mengagetkan sekali jika teman-teman sekolah menyerang mereka dengan senjata tajam seperti pisau. Pasti ada yang ingin menyerang mereka lewat mengendalikan orang lain seperti hipnotis.

Kini Miku dan teman-temannya tiba di sebuah taman kota. Untung sekali, Len menggunakan sistem teleportasi untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Tanpa harus melukai para gadis yang dihipnotis itu.

"Syukurlah kita selamat," ucap Teto yang menghelakan napas leganya. Dia duduk di bangku baja yang bercat coklat. Di sampingnya duduklah Killua yang menyodorkan sebungkus roti panggang dan segelas jus strawberry ke arahnya.

"Ini untukmu," sahut Killua sembari tersenyum. Membuat Teto melirik ke arahnya dengan bingung. Sesaat Teto terpana melihat sebungkus roti panggang dan segelas jus strawberry yang masih berada di dalam kedua tangan Killua.

"Mengapa?" tanya Killua memiringkan kepalanya."Tadi katamu laparkan?"

Tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, Teto menyambar cepat makanan dan minuman dari kedua tangan Killua. Membuat Killua tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Dasar, gadis pemalu."

Lalu Killua juga mulai membuka sebuah bungkus plastik yang berisi coklat batangan. Membuat Teto keheranan melihatnya.

"Hei, kepala beruban, darimana kamu mendapat makanan dan minuman ini?" tanya Teto mengerutkan keningnya.

Killua menunjuk ke arah kirinya. Teto pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Killua.

Terlihat ada seseorang yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Teto. Terbelalaklah kedua mata Teto.

"Lho, itukan Kagene Rei. Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?"

"Kamu nggak lihat ya dia sedang berjualan makanan-makanan kafe keliling."

"Heh? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Nggak percaya."

"Percaya kok. Tapi, heran deh banyak teman sekolah kita mendadak bekerja part time di hari libur begini."

"Mana kutahu. Sana makan roti perancis panggangmu itu. Dasar bawel!"

"Aku nggak bawel. Dasar kepala beruban!"

"Bawel!"

"Dasar kepala beruban!"

"BAWEL!"

"KEPALA BERUBAN!"

"BAWEL!"

"KEPALA BERUBAN!"

Akhirnya mereka bertengkar adu mulut kembali. Tidak ada yang mampu melerai mereka. Karena di taman kota itu hanya terlihat Miku, Len dan Rei yang saling mengobrol serius. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat, selain mereka.

"Jadi, sebagian Investigator yang terbunuh di malam itu sudah dimakamkan hari ini?" tanya Miku yang berwajah datar tapi sayu."Maafkan aku ya karena kesalahanku, semuanya tewas karena dibunuh oleh kelompok pembunuh berantai itu."

Len yang berdiri di samping Miku, ia menatap Miku dengan lirih. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu bahwa peristiwa di malam itu adalah akibat darinya juga. Len membunuh banyak Investigator hanya untuk mencari sosok seseorang yang memiliki mata super itu. Mata super yang disebut 'mata waktu' atau 'Time Eyes'. Namun, pada akhirnya ia tahu bahwa orang yang memiliki mata super itu adalah Miku. Seorang gadis yang kini ia cintai setulus hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miku-chan. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu. Itulah resiko yang harus ditanggung oleh para Investigator. Para Investigator harus menghadapi banyak bahaya demi mengejar para penjahat dan salah satunya harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi menolong orang lain," jawab Rei yang juga seorang Investigator. Ia juga tahu bahwa Investigator Black Wolf itu adalah Miku. Rei sendiri adalah teman dekat Kaito.

Miku terpana mendengar perkataan Rei barusan. Ia pun mengangguk tegas.

Rei tersenyum sambil memegang topinya.

"Begitu dong. Miku-chan harus semangat. Jangan bermuka datar terus. Lalu banyaklah tersenyum," tukas Rei sambil memegang kedua stang sepedanya yang membawa berbagai macam kue dan roti serta minuman instan di dalam kotak kaca bening yang diletakkan di atas ban belakang sepedanya.

Miku menatap datar Rei yang mulai ingin mengendarai sepedanya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Miku-chan, Len-san, tetaplah berjuang ya," sambung Rei sambil mengepalkan tinjunya di depan wajahnya.

"Ya!" sahut Len tertawa lebar. Miku hanya mengangguk.

Rei pun tersenyum kecil. Ia pun segera mengayunkan sepedanya untuk pergi berjualan di tempat lain.

Miku dan Len menatap kepergian Rei sampai hilang dari pandangan. Lalu Len melirik ke arah Miku.

"Kenapa kamu mengatakan kepada Rei kalau aku juga seorang Investigator?"

Miku menoleh ke arah Len.

"Tidak mungkinkan aku bilang kalau kamu adalah salah satu anggota kelompok pembunuh berantai yang telah menghabisi sebagian besar Investigator di malam itu? Lalu kamu tidak kueksekusi dan sekarang kamu menjadi tahanan kota. Itu sudah sangat cukup untuk melindungi jati dirimu yang sebenarnya."

Miku melirik ke arah tangan kanannya yang memegang segelas jus negi yang sudah kosong. Lalu membuangnya tepat ke arah tong sampah yang letaknya cukup dekat dari ia berada.

"Tapi, terima kasih atas traktiranmu hari ini, Len," sambung Miku menolehkan kepalanya di bahu sudut kanannya. Ia masih saja berwajah datar. Tidak ada ekpresi sedikitpun yang tercetak di wajahnya yang manis.

Miku mulai melangkah kakinya. Hingga pergelangan kirinya ditangkap oleh Len.

GREP!

Miku menoleh lagi ke arah Len. Len menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Lalu...

Tiba-tiba Len menarik Miku ke dalam pelukannya. Miku kaget setengah mati.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Miku berdetak kencang sekali. Ia pun dapat mendengar suara detakan jantung Len yang berdenyut keras sekali. Len memeluk Miku dengan eratnya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Len?"

"Miku-chan, aku mencintaimu."

Len mengatakannya sekali lagi dengan suara yang amat lembut. Cukup membuat kedua mata Miku membulat sempurna mendengarnya.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Miku semakin berdetak kencang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ada perasaan yang aneh muncul di hatinya. Apakah itu?

Terdengar lagi Len membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu sekarang?"

Miku mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Len.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Len melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia pun menatap wajah Miku.

"Kamu tidak mengerti?"

Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Len tersenyum. Ia langsung mencium pipi kanan Miku dengan cepat. Sehingga membuat Miku kembali kaget.

CUP!

Melihat Miku dan Len yang saling berpelukan di ujung jalan taman sana, membuat kedua pipi Teto merona merah.

"Hyaaa, ternyata mereka memang pacaran," seru Teto yang merasa malu sendiri.

"WOI, JANGAN PELUKAN DI TEMPAT UMUM. ADA YANG MELIHAT, TAHU!" teriak Killua sembari mengunyah sisa-sisa coklat batangannya.

Teto dan Killua pun menjadi sweatdrop ketika Miku mendorong Len sampai terjatuh sehingga Len terjatuh menghantam keras jalan berbatu itu.

BRUK!

Len pun meringis kesakitan pada pantatnya. Dilihatnya, Miku mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Lalu tercetak semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Len pun terpana melihat wajah Miku itu.

"BAKA! APA YANG KAMU LIHAT, HAH?!" bentak Miku kesal setengah mati.

Len pun bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah muka Miku.

"Miku-chan, wajahmu memerah."

Spontan, terbelalaklah kedua mata Miku. Ia sangat kaget dan memegang pipinya.

"A-APA? WAJAHKU MEMERAH?!"

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Len tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia memegang bahu kanan Miku.

"Itu tandanya ekspresi malu. Pasti kamu malu saat aku mencium pipimukan?" goda Len.

Wajah Miku semakin memerah rebus. Len semakin tersenyum melihatnya begitu. Berarti tandanya mulai ada perubahan dari emosi Miku yang selalu datar.

Kini ia merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan emosi malu itu. Itu berkat ulah aneh dari Len.

BLEETAAK!

Kepala Len dijitak oleh Miku. Kembali Len mengeluh kesakitan. Dilihatnya, Miku berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkannya.

"MIKU-CHAN, APA SALAHKU SIH SEHINGGA KAMU TERUS BERSIKAP KASAR PADAKU?!" ucap Len sekeras mungkin.

Melihat itu, Teto dan Killua tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pasangan yang tidak jelas hubungannya itu. Apakah benar itu berpacaran?

Di balik pohon besar, tak jauh dari mereka berempat berada, ada seseorang yang mengintip sambil meneteskan air matanya. Ia sedang mendekap sebuah boneka kelinci di dadanya."Len-kun, ternyata kamu memang sudah mengkhianati aku. Tapi,..."

Kedua matanya yang semula berwarna coklat muda itu akhirnya berubah menjadi merah menyala.

"**Akan kubunuh kau, Hatsune Miku."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIKU'S APARTEMENT, 00.00 A.M**

Malam yang hening, tampak bulan purnama yang muncul di balik awan yang gelap. Angin pun bertiup dengan kencang dan membuat pepohonan menari-nari dibuatnya.

Sejenak cahaya sinar bulan menyembul dan menembus jendela kaca yang berbentuk bulat. Hingga membangunkan seorang gadis berparas datar yang tengah terlelap di balik selimut tebalnya.

Miku terbangun tiba-tiba di tengah malam itu. Sejenak ia merasakan hatinya berdetak. Ia pun bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya sembari melihat ke arah jendela yang tidak ditutupi dengan gorden.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak karena melihat ada sepasang mata merah menyala berada di antara daun-daun pohon yang bergerak cepat karena ditiup angin kencang.

DEG!

Berdesir hati Miku. Ia penasaran dengan sepasang mata merah itu. Lalu ia pun turun dari ranjangnya dan segera membuka lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari kostum mecha Investigatornya.

Setelah menemukan kostum mecha Investigatornya, Miku langsung memakai kostum mecha itu dengan cepat. Ia pun selesai memakai kostum mecha-nya itu. Kemudian Miku keluar lewat jendela kamarnya. Ia pun tidak ingat bahwa ia berada di lantai lima sekarang.

Tapi, itu tidak menjadi hambatan baginya. Lagi pula ia seorang cyborg. Sekali melompat dari ketinggian apapun. Ia tidak akan mati.

HUP!

Miku pun mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke pohon Sakura yang berada di dekatnya.

Masih kelihatan sepasang mata merah itu di atas pohon Sakura tersebut. Miku pun mempersiapkan tangan kanannya untuk dijadikan sebuah tali tambang.

PIP!

Secara otomatis, tangan kanannya berubah menjadi tali. Lalu Miku memutar tali itu seperti koboi dan langsung melemparnya ke arah pohon itu.

Begitu ujung tali itu menyentuh batang pohon, secara otomatis tali itu mengikat sendiri pada batang pohon tersebut. Kemudian Miku pun terseret ke atas pohon sana.

SYAAAAT!

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Miku pun sampai di atas pohon – yang di mana terlihat sepasang mata merah di sana – lalu melihat ke depan.

Tampak di depannya, berdirilah sebuah boneka kelinci yang bermata merah menyala.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Ternyata sebuah boneka. Aku kira orang sungguhan."

Tapi, tiba-tiba boneka itu bergerak dan dari mulutnya keluarlah sebuah benda yang berbentuk bulat. Itu adalah...

DHUUUUUAAAR!

Sebuah bom waktu meledak hebat dan menghanguskan pohon itu dalam sekejap mata. Untung sekali Miku cepat menyadarinya dan melompat salto ke bawah sebelum bom itu meledak dengan hebatnya.

Miku mendarat mulus di jalan raya yang beraspal dan sepi. Miku pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

Di ujung sana, tepatnya di ujung trotoar itu, berdirilah seseorang yang berpakaian mecha berwarna biru langit dan berhelmet biru tua dengan bentuk kelinci.

Miku menegakkan badannya. Ia menatap seseorang itu dengan heran.

"Siapa itu? Dia juga Investigator. Tapi, siapa ya?"

Tapi, Miku tetap waspada. Siapa tahu itu bukan teman sesama Investigator tapi seorang musuh.

Terlihat orang itu mulai berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Miku. Miku pun menyipitkan matanya. Kedua bola mata supernya mulai berputar untuk mencari informasi mengenai siapa yang memakai kostum mecha berbentuk kelinci ini.

Dalam penglihatan digital Miku, tampaklah gambaran anatomi tubuh orang itu. Mulai dari kepala sampai kakinya, orang itu memiliki sejumlah organ-organ mekanis kecuali jantungnya yang masih alami. Selebihnya adalah kumpulan tulang-tulang yang terbuat dari baja dan pembuluh darahnya terbuat dari kabel-kabel berukuran kecil. Ini sangat mencengangkan. Hampir seluruhnya adalah robot. Apakah dia adalah robot murni atau setengah robot?

PIP!

Kedua tangan orang itu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah moncong meriam. Miku membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Apa? Orang itu mau menyerangku?"

Benar saja, orang itu mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang telah menjadi moncong meriam tepat ke arah Miku.

BWOOOSSH!

Terlepaslah sebuah tembakan bola api dari kedua moncong meriam itu. Miku pun mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi sebuah moncong meriam dengan cepat dan langsung melepaskan tembakan energi listrik untuk menghantam dua tembakan bola api yang menyatu tersebut.

DHUUUAAAAR!

Dua tembakan beradu dan meledak hebat. Keduanya tampak imbang.

Miku menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia pun siaga. Orang itu tidak menyerah. Ia pun langsung berlari cepat ke arah Miku sambil terus melepaskan tembakan meriam apinya secara bertubi-tubi.

BWOOOSH! BWOOOSH! BWOOOOSH!

Miku menghindari tembakan-tembakan itu dengan gerakan yang cepat. Orang itu tetap terus menembaknya tanpa ampun.

BWOOOSH! BWOOOOSH! BWOOOOOOSH!

Miku terus menghindarinya. Ia pun tidak sempat untuk melancarkan serangan balasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**NGEBUT LAGI KE CHAPTER 8!**

**BANYAK IDE YANG BERMUNCULAN. MAKANYA SAYA KEBUT TIGA CHAPTER DALAM SEHARI PENUH INI. SEBELUM LAPTOPNYA KEMBALI KE ORANGNYA LAGI.**

**SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN SELESAI. SAYA USAHAKAN AKAN CEPAT MENYELESAIKAN SEMUANYA.**

**SETELAH INI APA YANG TERJADI SELANJUTNYA?**

**SILAKAN LANJUT KE CHAPTER 9.**

**SALAM HIKARI**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA CHAPTER 8 INI.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9: PERASAAN**


	9. PERASAAN

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi/Romance**

**Pairing: multipairing **

**LEN X MIKU**

**KILLUA X TETO**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Selasa, 21 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**WORLD DOMINATION HOW TO BY KAGAMINE RIN & LEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

**Miku menghindari tembakan-tembakan itu dengan gerakan yang cepat. Orang itu tetap terus menembaknya tanpa ampun.**

**BWOOOSH! BWOOOOSH! BWOOOOOOSH!**

**Miku terus menghindarinya. Ia pun tidak sempat untuk melancarkan serangan balasan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 9: PERASAAN**

**.**

**.**

** .**

Berkali-kali Miku menghindarinya. Orang itu terus menembakinya dengan cepat tanpa berhenti. Orang itu bersungguh-sungguh ingin menghabisinya.

'Siapa orang ini? Kenapa dia ingin sekali menghabisi aku?' batin Miku yang terus memutarkan kedua bola mata supernya. Ia pun berpikir untuk melancarkan suatu siasat.

Miku pun mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang sudah berubah menjadi moncong meriam ke arah bawah. Lalu menembak hingga mengenai jalan aspal itu.

BWOOOOSH! SYUUUUT!

Akibat tembakan itu, membuat tekanan tembakan itu menghentakkan Miku ke atas sehingga Miku pun bisa terbang tinggi.

Kesempatan ini membuat musuh terkecoh dan tidak menyadari Miku sudah terbang di atas sana.

Miku tersenyum dalam hati. Ia pun terbebas dari kepungan tembakan bertubi-tubi itu. Maka secara langsung, dalam keadaan melayang di udara. Miku pun melepaskan tembakan meriamnya ke arah musuh yang celingak-celinguk karena menyadari Miku tidak ada di mana-mana.

"HEI, DI ATAS SINI!" seru Miku keras sekali sehingga membuat musuh menoleh ke atas.

SYUUUT!

Sebuah bola energi bercahaya hijau meluncur tepat ke arah musuh.

DHUUUUAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat di tempat itu. Menimbulkan asap hitam yang membubung ke udara.

Miku yang masih melayang di udara, terus menggerakkan pupil bola mata supernya.

Rupanya orang itu tidak terkena tembakannya. Lalu di mana dia?

Tiba-tiba Miku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak cepat ke arahnya.

DHUUUAAAK!

Miku jatuh menghempas jalan aspal hingga menimbulkan keretakan di sekitar jalan di mana Miku terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang. Muncul sedikit percikan-percikan listrik dari kostum mecha Miku yang mekanis.

Tapi, Miku masih bertahan. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dengan bersusah payah.

Musuh itu pun mendarat dengan mulus di jalan aspal itu. Lalu dengan kecepatan penuh, ia pun berlari ke arah Miku. Miku pun bersiap.

Terjadilah pertarungan sengit. Mereka saling menyerang dengan pukulan dan tendangan masing-masing. Saling menghindar dan memberikan serangan kejutan. Tanpa sedikitpun yang mau mengalah.

Pertempuran yang berlangsung dua puluh menit ini, mencapai puncaknya ketika keduanya saling mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

Miku mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi pedang laser yang sangat panjang. Begitu juga dengan orang itu. Ia mengubah kedua tangannya menjadi pedang laser yang sangat besar.

TRANG! TRAAAAANG!

Pertempuran dilanjutkan dengan melancarkan serangan pedang laser masing-masing. Mereka berdua tampak seimbang. Miku yang terus menyerang. Orang itu menahan serangan Miku dengan cepat.

DAP!

Kaki Miku berhasil ditangkapnya tatkala Miku ingin menendang kepalanya. Secara cepat, tangan satu musuh yang masih bebas, berubah bentuk dengan cepat menjadi senapan.

DOOOR!

Miku terkena tembakan senapan energi listrik tersebut. Membuat Miku terpental kembali.

BRAAAK!

Miku terjatuh menghantam sebuah tiang listrik. Kostum mecha-nya semakin mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Tapi, Miku masih bertahan. Meskipun ia merasa energinya mulai menipis.

"Aku harus bertahan dan tidak boleh kalah darinya."

Miku ingin mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi sebuah cambuk. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, tangan kanan Miku diinjak kuat oleh musuh itu.

DAP!

Miku yang terduduk di dekat tiang listrik, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Orang itu sedang melepaskan tembakan energi listriknya dari moncong senapan yang menyatu dengan tangan kanannya.

PIIIP! DOOOR!

Keluarlah tembakan sebesar bola basket dan meluncur cepat ke arah Miku yang berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara, tangan kanannya diinjak oleh orang itu.

BLAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan besar. Miku merasa dirinya tidak terkena tembakan. Ia pun segera melihat apa yang terjadi.

"He?"

Terlihat di depan matanya, berdirilah seorang laki-laki yang membelakanginya. Rambutnya berwarna honey blonde. Dia memakai jaket hitam yang bertudung. Bawahannya yang dikenakannya adalah celana jeans hitam. Lalu sepatu kets berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilannya yang cool. Tangan kanannya sedang memegang sebuah senjata yang berbentuk pedang bercahaya merah. Lalu ada semacam cahaya energi biru berbentuk kubah yang terbentuk di sekitar Miku dan laki-laki itu.

Miku pun menatap datar laki-laki ini. Dia tidak kaget lagi dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

Laki-laki itu pun menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Kamu nggak apa-apakan, Miku-chan?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Dia adalah Len.

Miku bangkit berdiri.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" ucap Miku dengan nada yang datar dan sukses membuat senyuman Len menjadi hambar.

Hening. Terdengar desiran angin malam yang bertiup kencang.

Len masih tersenyum hambar. Ternyata Miku menanggapi kehadirannya hanya sebagai pengganggu pertarungan ini saja.

"Te-tentu saja aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu," jawab Len menampilkan senyum lebarnya yang termanis untuk Miku.

Di balik helmet, Miku menatap Len dengan wajah datar.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," tukas Miku ketus."Sana minggir. Ini pertarunganku. Jangan ikut campur."

Miku mendorong Len dengan kasar. Membuat Len tertolak ke belakang. Tapi, untung ia tidak jatuh.

"Tapi, Miku-chan..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG. JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR. AKU INI SEORANG INVESTIGATOR. KAMU ITU TAHANAN KOTA. SEBAIKNYA KAMU PERGI DARI SINI!"

Miku membentak Len sekeras mungkin. Cukup membuat Len terperanjat mendengarnya.

DHUAR! DHUUUUAAAAR! DHUUUUUUAAAAAAR!

Ternyata orang itu masih menyerangnya. Terbukti, perisai itu ditembaknya berkali-kali berharap perisai itu berhasil ditembusnya.

"Hilangkan perisai energi pelindungmu, Len. Aku ingin menghadapi orang itu," perintah Miku tegas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau," ucap Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas juga.

Miku menatap Len dengan sewot. Len menatap Miku dengan sewot juga.

"DASAR , MENYEBALKAN KAU, LEN!" seru Miku merubah tangan kanannya menjadi pistol dan segera melepaskan tembakan ke arah Len. Len pun membulatkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya melihat tindakan Miku yang tiba-tiba.

DOOOR!

Len menghindari tembakan itu dengan cepat. Hingga perisai energi pelindungnya yang terbentuk dari kedua tangannya menjadi bergoyang-goyang hingga kekuatan perisainya menjadi melemah. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Miku untuk keluar dari perisai pelindung itu.

Melihat Miku keluar, membuat Len kaget kembali.

"MIKU-CHAN!"

Miku berlari secepat kilat menuju musuh itu. Musuh itu menyadari kedatangan Miku. Miku pun melancarkan sebuah tembakan rudal kecil dari moncong meriam yang menyatu dengan tangan kanannya.

SYUUUUIIIIING!

Rudal itu meluncur tajam ke arah musuh yang lengah tanpa menyiapkan serangan pertahanannya.

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka.

**DHUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Terjadi ledakan hebat dan menghujam musuh itu tanpa ampun. Hingga menimbulkan kobaran api dan asap yang mengepul ke udara.

Terlihat Miku yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah. Terbukti dari kedua bahunya yang naik-turun. Ia benar-benar telah menguras semua energinya untuk mengeluarkan semua serangan.

TRAK! TRAK!

Kedua bola mata super Miku menangkap sosok yang masih berdiri di areal pusat ledakan besar tadi. Musuh itu belum hancur rupanya. Ia masih tetap tegak dengan mudahnya.

Namun, terlihat hanyalah sosok gadis yang berpakaian kasual. Dia berambut kuning emas sepinggang bergelombang. Bermata emas. Terlihat banyak cahaya percikan-percikan listrik dari tubuhnya. Ia juga terengah-engah. Lalu di sekitar ia berdiri, berserakan beberapa pecahan kostum mecha yang ia kenakan tadi.

Rupanya serangan rudak itu hanya berhasil meledakkan kostum mecha pelindungnya.

Miku menajamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan gadis itu.

Segera saja ia menghampiri gadis itu saat gadis itu mulai ambruk ke belakang.

GREP!

Ternyata Len yang menangkap gadis itu duluan. Sebelum Miku datang untuk menangkap tubuh gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

Gadis itu pun terbaring di pangkuan Len yang berjongkok. Lalu Miku juga ikut berjongkok di samping Len. Mereka pun memperhatikan wajah gadis itu dengan seksama.

Terbelalaklah kedua mata mereka berdua.

"Hei, diakan anak yang baru masuk dalam anggota Investigator, tiga hari yang lalu," sahut Miku kaget sekali sambil melepaskan helmetnya dari kepalanya.

Len menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Heh, benarkah Miku?"

Miku mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi, aku hanya melihat sekilas saja saat berpapasan dengannya di koridor kantor AIR. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya."

Len menatap Miku dengan serius. Seketika wajah Len berubah.

"Aku mengenalnya. Namanya Hidari Mayu."

"Oh ya? Jadi, kamu mengenalnya?"

Len mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, dia teman sekelasku saat masih sekolah di kota Vocaloid dulu. Dia ini sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak menyangka ia memang nekad datang ke kota ini untuk mencariku."

"Mencarimu?"

Terlihat Miku penasaran dengan cerita Len. Len menatap Miku dengan lama.

"Kamu pasti cemburu jika aku menceritakan semuanya."

"Cemburu?" tanya Miku memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri."Untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku ini tidak tahu apa rasanya cemburu itu. Aku inikan seorang cyborg. Jadi, tidak merasakan apa itu emosi cemburu."

Miku berwajah datar lalu menatap ke arah gadis yang bernama Mayu ini. Len masih menatap Miku lama sekali. Seketika wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"Jadi, kamu belum mengerti juga dengan perasaanku."

Miku menoleh ke arah Len lagi.

"Perasaan apa?"

Len menatap Miku dengan wajah yang kusut. Ia pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Lupakan. Sebaiknya kita bawa Mayu pergi ke rumah sakit," sahut Len sambil menggendong Mayu dengan posisi bridal style. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Miku.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Jangan bawa dia ke rumah sakit," seru Miku keras.

Len menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Miku.

"He, kenapa?"

Miku menatap datar Len.

"Dia itu robot."

"HAH?!"

Len menganga lebar disertai sweatdrop di kepalanya. Miku menghampiri Len yang mematung.

"Makanya jangan bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Bawa saja dia ke kantor AIR supaya dia bisa diperbaiki karena energinya sudah habis dan ada beberapa kerusakan pada sistem program tubuhnya."

Miku menatap Len dengan wajah yang datar. Len menatap Miku serius.

"Baiklah, ayo bawa dia ke kantor AIR sekarang," ucap Len cuek dan meninggalkan Miku begitu saja sekali lagi.

Miku pun memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih datar.

'Kenapa Len jadi lain sikapnya ya? Apa tadi aku ada salah ngomong sama dia?' batin Miku yang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Len.

Namun, dia tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Lebih baik mengurus keadaan gadis robot yang misterius bernama Mayu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN APARTEMENT, 07.00 A.M**

Len berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi sekali. Ia berjalan dengan gontai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans panjangnya. Mukanya sangat kusut. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang menghadang jalannya. Seseorang itu adalah Killua.

"Killua?"

Killua menatapnya dengan datar. Len pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa Killua? Kenapa kamu terdiam begitu?"

Dilihatnya, Killua tetap menatapnya datar. Len semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Len, Aoki dibunuh seseorang."

Membulatlah kedua mata Len karena mendengarnya.

"APA? AOKI DIBUNUH? SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA?" seru Len kelihatan panik sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti pelakunya adalah salah satu dari anggota kelompok kita."

"Tapi, untuk apa mereka membunuh anak pengusaha Blue Jewelry Corp itu?"

"Karena persaingan bisnis usaha, Len. Lalu mereka akan dengan mudahnya menyingkirkan saingan beratnya setelah anaknya dibunuh."

Len menatap Killua dengan bingung.

"Tapi, pada awalnya atasan menetapkanmu untuk membunuh Aoki-kan?"

"Ya, memang atasan menetapkan aku untuk membunuh Aoki. Tapi, aku tidak berhasil melakukannya. Jadinya, aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri yaitu Gon."

Setelah mengatakan itu, wajah Killua menjadi sayu. Len pun tersentak dan menyadari arah pembicaraan Killua tersebut.

"Jadi, kamu masih memikirkan kejadian itu, Killua?" tanya Len berwajah kusut.

Killua mengangguk kecil.

"Makanya aku datang kemari. Rasa penyesalan ini terus menghantuiku di setiap aku tidur. Aku tidak tahu apakah semua yang telah kulakukan ini sudah benar?"

Len menatap Killua dengan lirih. Ternyata Killua memang sudah terserang yang namanya frustasi. Sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apakah jalan yang kita sepakati ini sudah benar atau tidak. Namun, yang pasti kita tidak boleh salah jalan lagi."

Killua menatap serius Len yang terus berbicara.

"Karena itu, dalam kesepakatan kita sedari awal yaitu bersama-sama keluar dari dunia pembunuh ini dan memulai hidup baru yang penuh damai. Kita harus menunjukkannya pada semua orang bahwa kita sudah berubah. Kita bukanlah seorang pembunuh lagi."

Len mengatakannya sambil menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Membuat Killua terpana melihatnya.

"Ya, itu benar."

Killua tertawa lebar. Ia pun memajukan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Len. Len pun membalasnya.

"AYO, KITA BERUBAH MENJADI LEBIH BAIK LAGI!" seru mereka berdua.

Sungguh senang rasanya melihat mereka kembali bersemangat. Meskipun didera banyak masalah. Namun, mereka akan tetap maju untuk menghadapinya. Itu baru namanya perubahan.

Terlihat Killua menghelakan napasnya. Ia sangat lega setelah membicarakannya dengan Len. Untung Len cepat mengerti. Lalu dengan cepat, Len memberikan semangat untuknya agar tidak berlarut-larut dalam penyesalan.

Sungguh sahabat yang baik.

"Terima kasih, Len. Kamu mau mendengarkan aku," ucap Killua tertawa lebar.

"Ya, sama-sama," balas Len juga tertawa lebar."Tapi, aku jadi heran kenapa kamu datang sendiri kemari. Mana Teto?"

Killua melirik ke arah lain.

"Aku kabur saat Teto sedang pergi ke toilet. Lalu aku menguncinya dari luar agar dia tidak dapat mengejarku."

Len tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata kamu jahil juga."

"Ya, dia itu sangat bawel dan juga tsundere."

"Tapi, kamu sukakan dengannya?"

Membuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Killua. Ia pun mendengus pelan.

"Hu, jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan saja," ucap Killua melipat tangan di dada."Aku tidak suka dengan tipe gadis seperti itu."

"Jadi, seperti apa?"

Killua mendengus lagi. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya.

"Lupakan. Aku pergi dulu."

Len pun keheranan melihat Killua pergi begitu saja. pasti dia tersinggung oleh perkataan Len tadi.

"Ah, biarkan saja. killua memang begitu orangnya," gumam Len menghelakan napasnya.

Ia pun menatap di ujung koridor apartemen itu. Killua sudah tidak tampak lagi.

Len tersenyum simpul. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke apartemen miliknya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LABORATORY ROOM, AGEN INVESTIGASI RAHASIA (AIR) OFFICE, 14.05 P.M**

Gadis berambut pirang emas dan bermata emas akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Hingga mendapati bayangan wajah seseorang yang samar-samar.

"He, di mana aku ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Semakin lama pandangannya semakin jelas. Tampaklah wajah yang sedang menatapnya dari atas.

Terbelalaklah kedua mata gadis berambut pirang emas itu. Ia pun langsung terduduk di ranjangnya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"HAH?" serunya sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat ke muka datar seorang gadis berambut teal diikat twintail."Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Orang yang ditunjuknya cuma menatap bosan ke arahnya. Wajah gadis berambut hijau itu selalu datar biarpun apa yang terjadi.

Lalu gadis berambut hijau itu menyingkirkan tangan gadis berambut emas dari muka datarnya.

"Singkirkan telunjukmu. Kamu nggak sopan," ujarnya dengan suara yang juga datar.

Gadis berambut pirang emas yang tak lain adalah Hidari Mayu itu, lantas menatap lama wajah gadis berambut teal yaitu si Miku.

"Hat-Hatsune Miku?" ucap Mayu kembali menunjuk ke arah wajah datar Miku. Kali ini menunjuknya tepat ke dahi Miku.

Miku pun menjadi sewot karenanya. Dengan tenang, ia menyingkirkan tangan Mayu dengan cepat.

"Kamu itu ya," terlihat Miku menghelakan napasnya dengan wajah datar.

Mayu memiringkan kepalanya. Ia pun kaget kembali.

"HATSUNE MIKU. KA-KAU YANG TELAH MEREBUT LEN-KUN DA-DARIKU. AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Mayu pun melayangkan tangan kanannya untuk menampar pipi Miku. Namun, tiba-tiba...

GREP!

Tangan Mayu ditangkap oleh seseorang. Secara serentak, Miku dan Mayu menoleh ke arah seseorang itu.

Ternyata Len. Terbelalaklah kedua mata Mayu. Miku yang berwajah datar dan cuek. Ia tidak kaget jika Len terus datang tiba-tiba begitu.

"Jangan sakiti Miku," ujar Len berwajah tegas."Dia adalah pacarku."

Terkejutlah dua gadis di ruang laboratorium yang hening itu. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**UDAH TIBA DI CHAPTER 9 NIH. SEDIKIT LAGI AKAN SELESAI. SAYA AKAN KEBUTKAN MELANJUTKAN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA.**

**HM, PEMBUNUH YOWANE HAKU BELUM TERUNGKAP NIH. TAPI, SAYA UDAH TAHU SIAPA PEMBUNUH YANG SEBENARNYA. PENASARAN? LANJUTKAN BACANYA KE CHAPTER 10.**

**ADUH, MIKU BELUM SADAR BANGET KALAU LEN BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAINYA DENGAN TULUS. SAMPAI KEMANA PUN MIKU PERGI, LEN TERUS MENGIKUTINYA. MAKLUM, LEN-KAN JUGA MANUSIA CYBORG. **

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA CHAPTER 9 INI. MAAF, RASANYA PENDEK SEKALI. KARENA SAYA PENGEN MEMBUAT CERITA INI AGAR LEBIH CEPAT SELESAINYA. JADI, HARUS DIKEBUT AGAR SAYA TIDAK KEHILANGAN SEMUA IDE YANG MUNCUL DI PIKIRAN SAYA.**

**AKHIR KATA, ARIGATO ATAS PERHATIANNYA.**

**SALAM HIKARI**

**LANJUTKAN MEMBACA KE CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA**

**CHAPTER 10: MENANGIS?**


	10. MENANGIS

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi/Romance**

**Pairing: multipairing **

**LEN X MIKU**

**KILLUA X TETO**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Rabu, 22 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN JANGAN DITIRU YA. HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**VOICE BY HATSUNE MIKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

**Tangan Mayu ditangkap oleh seseorang. Secara serentak, Miku dan Mayu menoleh ke arah seseorang itu.**

**Ternyata Len. Terbelalaklah kedua mata Mayu. Miku yang berwajah datar dan cuek. Ia tidak kaget jika Len terus datang tiba-tiba begitu.**

"**Jangan sakiti Miku," ujar Len berwajah tegas."Dia adalah pacarku."**

**Terkejutlah dua gadis di ruang laboratorium yang hening itu. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di sana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 10: MENANGIS?**

**.**

**.**

** .**

Miku menatap datar Len yang sedang memegang tangan Mayu yang berwajah kusut.

"L-Len-kun?" kata Mayu yang masih membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Dilihatnya, Len memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia masih memegang tangan Mayu dengan erat.

GREP!

Secara langsung Mayu melompat dari ranjang tidurnya dan memeluk pinggang Len dengan cepat. Kagetlah Len.

"Eh?" gumam Len membulatkan kedua matanya."Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"A-aku merindukanmu, Len-kun," ucap Mayu sambil meneteskan air mata senangnya karena telah bertemu dengan Len kembali.

"Ta-tapi, jangan peluk aku seperti ini."

"Kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

"I-iya. Bo-boleh kok. Ta-tapi..."

Len berwajah kusut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Miku. Ternyata Miku tidak ada di tempatnya di mana ia berdiri tadi. Len pun kebingungan.

'Eh, Miku-chan. Di mana dia?'

Len pun celingak-celinguk. Ia memperhatikan seluruh isi ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh peralatan-peralatan kimia dan teknologi canggih. Tapi, Miku tidak ada di mana-mana.

'Jangan-jangan dia sudah keluar dari sini. Pasti dia cemburu,' batin Len tersenyum kecil di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Sementara di luar sana. Di depan pintu ruang laboratorium.

Miku berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang datar. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar sekali ketika melihat Len dipeluk oleh Mayu. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan adanya emosi yang tidak senang jika Mayu memeluk Len. Rasa apakah ini?

Miku memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Lalu menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan-lahan. Kemudian ia membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Namun, yang pasti...," sahut Miku mulai melangkahkan kakinya**."Aku adalah seorang Investigator. Aku tidak membutuhkan sebuah perasaan."**

Itulah kata Miku. Ia pun langsung berlalu dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AGEN INVESTIGASI RAHASIA (AIR) OFFICE, 14.15 P.M**

Miku menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan kirinya yang tertahan di meja. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah tablet sebesar buku tulis. Di layar tablet itu terpapang sebuah foto seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan bermata abu-abu. Dia berpakaian serba hitam. Lalu di bawah foto laki-laki itu, tertera biodata lengkap tentang dirinya.

"Piko, anggota kelompok Dark Spider," kata Miku datar dengan suara yang datar juga."Diduga tersangka yang telah membunuh Yowane Haku."

"Ya, itu benar, Miku-chan," sahut seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Namanya Kurapika Kuruta.

Miku menatap laki-laki berwajah cantik di depannya ini.

"Dari mana Kura-senpai mendapatkan semua informasi ini?" tanya Miku sambil menyerahkan tablet itu kepada Kurapika.

"Dari kelompok Genei Ryodan yang telah berhasil kueksekusi tiga hari yang lalu. Aku tahu dari ketua kelompok mereka yaitu Kuroro Lucifer," jawab Kurapika menerima kembali tablet miliknya dari tangan Miku.

"Oh, jadi dari Kuroro Lucifer."

"Ya, sekarang dia sudah mati karena aku berhasil mengeksekusinya setelah mendapatkan informasi ini."

Kurapika tersenyum senang karena pada akhirnya kelompok Genei Ryodan yang selama ini ia kejar, sudah berhasil ia musnahkan. Dendamnya pun terbalaskan.

Miku terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Kurapika. Ia pun menatap segelas jus negi di depannya. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"MIKU-CHAN!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil. Miku pun menoleh ke asal suara. Begitu juga dengan Kurapika.

Tampak seseorang yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah Miku dan Kurapika. Disusul oleh seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan gadis berambut pirang panjang.

Ternyata Aria Ia, Shion Kaito, dan Lily. Rekan-rekan Miku rupanya.

Mereka bertiga menghampiri meja bundar di mana Miku dan Kurapika duduk berhadapan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku dengan wajah yang datar.

Terlihat Aria terengah-engah. Ia membungkukkan badannya sambil menopang kedua tangannya di atas kedua pahanya.

"Apa benar kamu sudah menangkap dua anggota kelompok Dark Spider lainnya?" tanya Aria setelah ia menegak badannya kembali.

Semua orang yang di tempat itu menyudutkan pandangannya ke arah Miku yang agak tersentak oleh pertanyaan Aria.

Namun, Miku menguasai dirinya agak tenang dan berwajah datar seperti biasa.

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Miku balik.

"Dari Gakupo-sama," jawab Aria.

Muncul perasaan sewot Miku di dalam hati.

'Dasar, Gakupo-sama. Ternyata dia tidak bisa menjaga rahasia ini,' batin Miku jengkel setengah mati.

"Terus?" ucap Miku tetap senang.

"Ternyata mereka adalah Kagamine Len dan Killua Zoldyck, bukan?" sahut Aria tersenyum senang sambil menyodorkan tablet ke arah Miku.

Kagetlah Miku. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Di depan matanya, terpapanglah kedua foto Len dan Killua di dalam satu layar tablet itu.

'Sialan, mereka membocorkannya.'

Miku kelihatan gelisah.

Kembali Kurapika, Kaito, Aria dan Lily menatap Miku. Namun, kali ini tatapan mereka tajam.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Miku-chan?" tanya Kurapika.

Miku menoleh ke arah Kurapika. Kurapika menatapnya tajam.

"Bisa aku jelaskan," sahut Miku setenang mungkin.

BRAAAK!

Meja digebrak kuat oleh Kaito. Membuat semuanya kaget melihatnya.

"APA KAMU BERMAKSUD MELINDUNGI DUA PEMBUNUH INI, MIKU-CHAN?" bentak Kaito yang sangat keras."KAMU TAHU BAHWA LEN DAN KILLUA ADALAH KELOMPOK DARK SPIDER. MEREKA TELAH MEMBUNUH BANYAK REKAN-REKAN INVESTIGATOR KITA DI MALAM ITU!"

Miku menatap Kaito tajam.

"Aku tahu itu."

"JIKA KAU TAHU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGEKSEKUSI MEREKA PADA SAAT ITU?"

Kaito membentaknya sekali lagi. Semua orang pun terdiam melihatnya.

Miku tetap berwajah datar. Ia tetap tenang meskipun hatinya mulai emosi.

"Karena ada satu alasan."

"Tapi, perbuatanmu ini sudah melanggar peraturan AIR, Miku-chan," Kurapika ikut ambil dalam percakapan ini."Kamu bisa diskors atau diberhentikan karena telah ketahuan melindungi seorang pembunuh."

Miku menatap semua orang itu secara bergantian.

"Kalau begitu penjelasannya," ucap Miku sambil bangkit berdiri."AKU BERHENTI MENJADI INVESTIGATOR MULAI DETIK INI!"

Ucapan Miku yang sangat keras dan lantang itu menggema di kantin AIR. Membuat semua orang kaget mendengar keputusannya yang tiba-tiba.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Miku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka yang terbengong-bengong mendengarkannya.

"Miku-chan," gumam Aria yang berwajah lirih.

Kaito dan Kurapika menatap kepergian Miku dengan tajam. Lalu Lily yang berdiri di belakang Kaito. Ia berwajah datar. Namun, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 15.00 P.M**

"SIALAN, MENGAPA GAKUPO-SAMA MEMBOCORKAN RAHASIA ITU?" seru Miku yang kesal sambil menendang rumput yang tumbuh di dekat jalan trotoar yang sepi. Di mana banyak gedung perkantoran yang berderet-deret di kedua sisi trotoar tersebut.

Sesaat suasana memang sepi. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan raya itu. Angin sore pun bertiup dengan kencang ke arah Miku yang berdiri dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat twintail sejenak melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin.

Ia teringat dengan orang tuanya. Saat ini, hatinya sedih. Namun, wajahnya tetap datar karena tidak akan pernah bisa menangis.

"Tousan, Kaasan," gumam Miku yang memandangi rumput-rumput hijau yang sewarna dengan rambutnya."Kenapa hidupku menjadi seperti ini? Hidupku menjadi monoton dan tidak ada yang bisa kurasakan. Tidak ada perasaan yang bisa membuat hatiku berwarna. Aku ingin sekali merasa menangis ataupun tersenyum dan semua emosi yang pernah kurasakan waktu dulu. Aku ingin kembali menjadi Miku yang selalu ceria, tertawa riang dan bebas. Tapi, sekarang aku adalah Miku yang kaku, datar dan menjadi seorang pemburu pembunuh. Kedua tanganku ini sudah banyak membunuh orang. Aku sudah menjadi orang lain. Aku bukan manusia yang sempurna. Aku cyborg. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan apa yang dinamakan perasaan. Aku..."

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Tapi, kamu adalah gadis cyborg yang sempurna buatku, Miku-chan," terdengar suara seseorang yang berjalan pelan ke arah Miku.

Miku menoleh ke asal suara.

Tampak di depannya, berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut blonde. Bermata biru. Ia berpakaian kasual. Senyumannya yang manis mengembang di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Len..."

Miku menatap Len dengan lirih.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kamu kelihatan seperti orang bodoh begitu?"

Len memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

GREP!

Secara tiba-tiba Miku memeluk pinggang Len. Len pun kaget dibuatnya.

"Mi-Miku-chan?"

Miku menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik jaket hitam yang tidak diresleting oleh Len. Hingga tampaklah baju blous berwarna biru di dalamnya.

Len merasakan tubuh Miku bergetar hebat. Len pun keheranan.

"Miku-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Len yang masih bingung mengapa Miku memeluknya tiba-tiba begini. Biasanya dia akan menghindar jika Len yang duluan memeluknya.

Tapi, sekarang malah sebaliknya.

Len pun tersenyum. Ia pun membalas pelukan Miku. Ia mengerti sekarang bahwa Miku sedang menangis sehingga pertanyaannya yang tadi belum dijawab Miku.

Mereka berpelukan beberapa menit di trotoar itu. Tanpa ada seorang pun lewat di sana.

Miku yang menangis namun masih berwajah datar dan tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Len. Len agak tinggi darinya. Lalu Len yang mulai membelai puncak rambut Miku dengan lembut.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Miku tidak bergetar lagi. Itu tandanya ia tidak menangis lagi. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Len kaget setengah mati mendapati wajah Miku yang telah bersimbah air mata. Miku yang tidak sadar masih menekukkan wajahnya yang menggelap.

"Mi-Miku-chan? Ke-kedua matamu?" seru Len menunjuk ke arah mata Miku.

Miku yang masih berwajah kusut, ia pun heran mengapa Len menunjuk matanya.

"Ada apa sih?" ucap Miku sambil meraba matanya. Terasa ada yang basah.

'Eh? Air?' batin Miku yang merasakan sesuatu yang jatuh dari dalam kedua matanya.

"KAMU MENANGIS!" kata Len tertawa lebar."TERNYATA ADA PERUBAHAN PADA EMOSIMU, MIKU-CHAN!"

Miku membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka ia bisa merasakan apa itu emosi menangis. Sebuah perasaan yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Len masih tertawa lebar. Ia pun menatap wajah Miku lama sekali. Seketika tawanya menghilang.

Wajah Miku menjadi semakin imut dan manis ketika sedang menangis seperti ini.

Membuat Len terpana melihatnya. Ia terpesona.

"Miku-chan, kamu manis sekali."

Len menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kedua pipi Miku. Miku pun kaget melihat wajah Len mulai mendekati wajahnya.

PLAK!

Pipi Len ditampar kuat oleh Miku. Wajah Miku pun memerah padam.

"APA YANG INGIN KAMU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" seru Miku dengan kedua mata yang melotot. Ia pun mengusap air matanya yang tidak keluar lagi.

BRAAK!

Len pun terkapar dengan pipi kanan yang membiru. Ia pun memegang pipinya yang sakit.

"Ma-maaf, Miku-chan. Aku bermaksud ingin memelukmu kok."

Miku yang masih berwajah datar tapi muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Ia pun melipat tangan di dada sembari membuang muka.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku. Aku tidak suka, tahu. Memangnya kita ini pacaran apa?"

Len pun tersentak. Ternyata Miku memang belum menganggapnya sebagai pacarnya. Padahal sudah beberapa kali ia mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Miku. Mengapa Miku belum mengerti juga?

'Oh iya, Miku belum menjawab apakah dia juga suka padaku. Dia belum juga mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan. Apa karena emosinya yang selalu datar itu sehingga rasa cinta tidak ada di hatinya?' batin Len sedih di dalam hatinya.

Len pun bangkit berdiri. Ia sudah mengerti mengapa Miku selalu bersikap kasar tatkala ia mendekatinya. Ia juga tahu dari Teto bahwa Miku kehilangan semua perasaannya akibat pemasangan 'Time Eyes' di kedua mata Miku tersebut. Time Eyes adalah bola mata waktu yang mempunyai fungsi sebagai mesin waktu dan mata yang berguna untuk mencari informasi serta kegunaan lainnya. Mata mekanik yang kini diincar oleh beberapa orang karena mata itu memiliki nilai jual yang sangat tinggi dan juga langka. Mata yang sangat berharga. Siapa saja yang memakainya akan menjadi orang yang tidak mempunyai perasaan karena mata mekanik itu akan bekerja ketika ditambahkan dengan beberapa komponen lainnya yang bisa terhubungkan dengan jaringan otak dan jaringan mekanik yang canggih sehingga terkadang membuat orang yang memakainya menjadi hilang ingatan.

Itulah sebabnya Miku tidak mengingat kalau Len adalah sahabat masa kecilnya ketika baru pertama kali bertemu. Namun, pada akhirnya Miku mengingat semuanya ketika terkena pedang bercahaya merah milik Len. Akibat tersengat listrik dari pedang bercahaya merah itu, membuat ingatan Miku yang hilang akibat dampak Time Eyes menjadi muncul kembali. Secara sedikit demi sedikit itu dapat mengubah Miku menjadi manusia yang merasakan perasaan sepenuhnya.

Len berjalan mendekati Miku yang masih membuang muka. Begitu dekat, ia pun memegang puncak rambut Miku.

"Jangan ngambek dong, Miku-chan. Iya, aku salah. Kalau begitu, maafkan aku ya."

Miku menoleh ke arah Len yang berdiri di sampingnya. Len menyengir lebar. Namun, Miku menatapnya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Tapi..."

"Tapi, apa?"

Senyuman Len menghilang seketika. Miku menatapnya serius. Berhembuslah angin sepoi-sepoi ke arah mereka berdua.

"Nggak ada," ucap Miku langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Len yang terbengong-bengong seperti orang bodoh.

"Lho, Miku-chan. Sebenarnya kamu mau ngomong apa sih?"

Len mengejarnya. Namun, Miku tetap berjalan dengan tenang. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len itu.

Namun, saat ini di dalam hati Miku sendiri. Ia tersenyum senang dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

'Jujur saja, Len. Aku mengaku hari ini bahwa aku sangat senang berada di dekatmu. Kamu selalu berusaha membuatku senang. Kamu selalu berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Ya, kamu berhasil membuat perasaan itu muncul di hatiku. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu.'

Itulah kata hati Miku. Tapi, dia belum berani mengutarakannya kepada Len, yang terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sungguh menyenangkan bersama Len. Miku merasa hidupnya terasa indah jika ada Len yang terus di dekatnya.

Sementara di ujung trotoar, di mana Miku dan Len berdiri tadi, muncul gadis berambut pirang emas panjang bergelombang dan bermata emas. Ia berwajah lirih menatap kepergian Len dan Miku itu.

"Ternyata Len memang sangat menyukai Miku. Dia terus mengikutinya biarpun dia tahu bahwa Miku belum menjawab cintanya. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk terus membuat Miku menyadari perasaannya walaupun itu sangat sulit."

Gadis yang ternyata Mayu itu. Ia berwajah datar ketika mengingat saat dia bersama Len di ruang laboratorium. Di mana sekali lagi dia mengutarakan perasaannya pada Len dan berharap Len mau menerimanya menjadi pacarnya. Tapi, Len menolaknya secara halus. Len mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Miku. Dia akan berusaha membuat Miku menyadari perasaannya yang ia pendam sejak dulu. Len menceritakan semua tentang Miku kepadanya. Mayu yang sedikit kesal namun tetap mau mendengarkan semua cerita Len. Pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa selama ini ia terlalu egois. Ia menyadari bahwa cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Mayu pun tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai sadar bahwa ia harus menerima semua ini dengan ikhlas. Ia juga bahagia melihat Len bisa bersama Miku kembali. Bahkan yang lebih membahagiakan adalah Len memberikan harapan yang terbaik untuknya.

("Mau menjadi sahabat baikku, Mayu-chan?")

Len menawarkan Mayu menjadi sahabat baiknya dan memanggilnya dengan suffix 'chan'. Itu sangat membuat hatinya bergetar. Ternyata Len tidak menganggapnya sebagai musuh karena sudah menyerang Miku di malam itu. Dia memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Terima kasih, Len-kun. Kamu memang sahabat yang baik," ucap Mayu tertawa lebar dan menitikkan air matanya."Semoga kamu bahagia bersama Miku-chan-mu. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu."

Mayu mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dengan tangannya. Ia pun berbalik badan dan melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah Miku dan Len pergi tadi.

"Sayonara, Len-kun dan Miku-chan. Aku akan kembali ke kotaku. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali."

Mayu pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**YEAAAAH, CHAPTER 10 NIH...**

**SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN TAMAT NIH... TINGGAL BEBERAPA CHAPTER LAGI.**

**PEMBUNUH YOWANE HAKU BELUM TERUNGKAP JUGA? SABAR, INTIP SAJA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA.**

**PENASARAN?**

**BACA LANJUTANNYA DI CHAPTER 11**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITA INI!**

**ARIGATO *MEMBUNGKUKKAN BADAN***

**SALAM HIKARI**

**AYO, LANJUTKAN MEMBACA DI...**

**CHAPTER 11: KAITO DICULIK?**


	11. KAITO DICULIK?

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi/Romance**

**Pairing: multipairing **

**LEN X MIKU**

**KILLUA X TETO**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Kamis, 23 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN JANGAN DITIRU YA. HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**DEAR BY HATSUNE MIKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

**Mayu mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dengan tangannya. Ia pun berbalik badan dan melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah Miku dan Len pergi tadi.**

"**Sayonara, Len-kun dan Miku-chan. Aku akan kembali ke kotaku. Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali."**

**Mayu pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata dari tempat itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 11: KAITO DICULIK**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**MIKU'S APARTEMENT, 19.00 P.M**

"A-APA? KAMU BERHENTI MENJADI INVESTIGATOR, MIKU-CHAN?" seru Teto yang kaget setengah mati sambil menyemburkan air yang sempat ia minum tepat ke arah wajah laki-laki berambut perak di depannya.

SPLAAASH!

Karena disembur oleh Teto, membuat laki-laki berambut perak yang duduk berhadapan dengan Teto ini, menjadi basah kuyup. Ia pun membeku di tempat dengan wajah yang sewot.

Teto pun membatu dengan wajah yang pucat sembari masih memegang gelas ia minum tadi. Lalu cepat-cepat ia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja. Kemudian menyambar sapu tangan di tangan Miku dan langsung berlari cepat menuju laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Ma-maaf, Killua-kun. Aku nggak sengaja," ucap Teto tertawa cengengesan sambil mengelap wajah si laki-laki berambut perak yang bernama Killua Zoldyck ini.

Killua hanya menatap datar Teto yang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya. Lalu ia pun menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa," jawab Killua dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

Melihat adegan itu, membuat Miku dan Len yang duduk berhadapan menjadi specchless.

"Heh, Teto memanggil Killua dengan suffix kun?" tanya Len menganga lebar.

"Iya, aneh sekali. Atau jangan-jangan...," ucap Miku yang masih berwajah datar.

Teto dan Killua menatap ke arah mereka dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar.

"JANGAN-JANGAN KALIAN PACARAN YA!" seru Miku dan Len keras sekali bersama-sama sambil menunjuk ke arah Teto dan Killua.

SIIING!

Sejenak ruang makan itu hening. Mereka pun sweatdrop di tempat.

Terlihat Teto dan Killua memerah wajahnya bersama-sama. Miku dan Len menatap mereka dengan datar.

"Ya, kami pacaran," sahut Killua cuek dan langsung disambut dengan jitakan keras di kepalanya.

CTAK!

Ternyata Teto yang menjitak kepalanya. Killua langsung mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aduduh, Teto-chan."

"MENGAPA SIH KAMU BILANG SAMA MEREKA KALAU KITA PACARAN?!"

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Itu benarkan?"

"Habis, aku malu tahu."

Teto langsung membuang mukanya. Ia pun berbalik badan meninggalkan mereka.

Killua hanya menatap kepergian Teto dengan wajah yang cuek.

"Dia ngambek."

Kemudian Killua pun menghelakan napasnya. Kemudian, ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan mengejar Teto yang sudah keluar dari ruang makan itu.

Tinggallah Miku dan Len yang terdiam melihat mereka berlalu. Lalu Len melirik ke arah Miku. Miku juga melirik ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka sudah berpacaran," kata Len tertawa lebar.

"Terus?" sahut Miku dengan wajah datar.

Len menatap lembut Miku. Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang tangan Miku yang terletak di atas meja.

"Kita bagaimana?"

Miku mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Maksudnya?"

Len tersenyum.

"Aku menunggu jawabanmu. Apakah kamu juga menyukai aku atau tidak?"

Miku terdiam dan memandang kedua mata biru Len yang teduh. Sepertinya Len sangat berharap kalau Miku juga menyukainya dan menjadi pacarnya.

Miku masih berpikir. Lalu dilepasnya tangan Len yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Kamu sudah gila karena menyukai gadis cyborg yang tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti aku."

Miku melirik ke arah lain sambil bersidekap dada. Membuat Len menepuk jidatnya. Kapan Miku mau menjawab pernyataan cintanya ini? Setiap disodorkan pertanyaan itu, pasti lain jawabannya.

'Miku-chan, jangan buat aku galau terus dong,' batin Len sudah frustasi. Karena dia sudah lelah menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan kepada Miku dengan berbagai cara. Tapi, mengapa Miku belum mengerti juga?

SRET!

Len bangkit dari kursinya. Ia meninggalkan Miku begitu saja.

"Lho, Len? Mau kemana?"

"Mau keluar. Di sini panas."

Len menjawab pertanyaan Miku dengan ketus. Ternyata dia kesal karena terus digantung oleh Miku.

Miku yang masih duduk di kursi sambil bersidekap dada. Ia berwajah datar sambil melihat kepergian Len.

'Tampaknya ia sudah menyerah karena berkali-kali aku menghindar setiap kali ia terus berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku,' batin Miku segera bangkit berdiri.'Kasihan juga melihatnya begitu. Ya, sudahlah.'

Miku pun membereskan tumpukan-tumpukan piring kotor dan gelas yang berserakan. Karena acara makan malam mereka sudah selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 00.35 A.M**

Angin malam berhembus pelan di sebuah atap gedung tinggi yang berdesain spektakuler. Tampak beberapa orang yang berpakaian hitam sedang berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Di tengahnya terbaring lemas seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan selalu mengenakan syal yang melingkari lehernya. Di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka-luka kecil akibat sayatan sebuah benang yang tajam bagaikan pisau. Tubuhnya pun kini terikat mati dengan belitan benang-benang yang mengkilat bagaikan kaca.

"Jadi, dia adalah Shion Kaito. Rekannya Investigator Black Wolf itu?" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena kegelapan malam.

"Benar," jawab seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang diikat ponytail dengan gaya yang awut-awutan. Dialah yang menangkap Kaito dengan kekuatan benang kawatnya.

"Bagus, Machi. Kerjamu bagus sekali," kata seorang pria berambut blonde. Salah satu matanya dibalut oleh perban putih.

Semua orang di sana menoleh secara serempak ke arah pria berambut blonde yang baru datang ini.

"Ketua!" seru mereka semua senang. Kaito yang masih lemas lantas melirik ke arah pria yang dipanggil ketua ini.

DUUAAAK!

Kepala Kaito ditendang dengan kasar oleh orang yang disebut ketua ini. Membuat Kaito tak sadarkan diri dalam sekejap mata.

Semua orang di sana terdiam menyaksikannya. Si ketua pun menatap datar Kaito yang sudah pingsan.

"Para Investigator yang menyebalkan. Mereka sudah menangkap dan mengeksekusi beberapa dari anggota kelompok kita. Termasuk Piko, Lola, dan Gumiya. Mereka sudah membuat semuanya menjadi hancur. Terlebih dari pada itu...," sahut ketua itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap semua orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya secara bergantian."Ada dua orang pengkhianat yang telah membocorkan semua tentang kelompok Dark Spider ini. Dua orang itu adalah Killua dan Len."

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya, ketua?" tanya gadis yang kepalanya ditutupi oleh tudung jaket hitamnya. Hanya tampak rambutnya berwarna ungu yang menjuntai jatuh di kedua bahunya.

Si ketua melirik gadis yang bertudung itu.

"Selanjutnya ada yang harus segera kita lakukan. Setelah ini kita harus cepat bergerak."

"Bagaimana dengan Investigator ini, ketua? Apakah aku harus membunuhnya sekarang juga?" sahut gadis yang bernama Machi ini.

Si ketua menoleh si gadis berambut diikat ponytail itu.

"Tidak usah. Sebaiknya kita jadikan dia sebagai alat umpan untuk memancing Investigator Black Wolf itu."

Semua orang di sana menyeringai lebar mendengarnya.

"AKAN KITA REBUT TIME EYES ITU!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIKU'S APARTEMENT, 06.00 A.M**

TRRRT! TRRRRT! TRRRRRRT!

Tablet mini milik Miku berhenti. Miku yang terlelap akhirnya bangun karena mendengar suara berisik tablet yang bergetar di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Miku.

Miku pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung mengambil tablet itu. Ditekannya tanda terima setelah tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Aria?" tanyanya heran bersamaan muncul wajah seseorang di layar tablet itu. Dia adalah Aria.

**["Miku-chan."]**

Terlihat di layar tablet, wajah Aria yang kusut.

"Ada apa, Aria?"

**["Cepat kemari. Kamu harus melihat ini semua."]**

"Memangnya kenapa?"

**["Kantor AIR hangus terbakar. Beberapa Investigator banyak yang terbunuh. Bola mata mereka hilang."]**

Miku pun membelalakkan kedua matanya mendengar kabar dari Aria ini.

"APAAAA?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 06.45 A.M**

Kini Miku berdiri di antara orang-orang yang sibuk mengurus tempat kejadian perkara ini. Para polisi kota York Shin sedang mengangkat beberapa mayat yang hangus terbakar dan juga ada beberapa mayat yang tidak terbakar. Lalu sebagian polisi yang lainnya sedang melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap lokasi kantor AIR yang sudah rata dengan tanah ini.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Miku yang berdiri seorang diri di antara orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing."Siapa yang telah membuat semuanya kacau?"

Miku menatap semua ini dengan wajah yang datar. Lalu datanglah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati Miku yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"MIKU-CHAN!"

"Aria?"

Tampak keadaan Aria yang cukup parah. Keningnya yang berdarah. Kedua pipinya terdapat sayatan-sayatan kecil. Lalu pakaiannnya yang setengah gosong. Tangan kanan Aria terdapat luka yang memanjang dan lebar.

SYUUUUT!

Aria tiba-tiba tumbang ke depan. Untung Miku cepat menangkap tubuh Aria yang lemas itu.

"ARIA!" seru Miku membulatkan matanya.

Aria terbaring di pangkuan Miku. Ia pun menatap Miku dengan lemas.

"Miku-chan, tolong selamatkan Kaito. Di-dia diculik oleh anggota Dark Spider. Lalu ternyata ada pengkhianat di AIR ini, dia yang telah membunuh Yowane Haku. Dia juga anggota Dark Spider. Huk! Huk!" kata Aria terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"ARIA, BERTAHANLAH!" seru Miku menggoyang-goyangkan badan Aria yang semakin lemas."SIAPA YANG TELAH MENGKHIANATI KITA DAN MEMBUNUH YOWANE HAKU?"

Aria kembali menatap Miku.

"Dia adalah Lily, Miku-chan."

Terbelalaklah kedua mata Miku. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Lily yang satu kelompok dengannya itu, adalah pelaku yang telah membunuh Yowane Haku.

"Karena itu, tolonglah Miku-chan. Jadilah Investigator lagi, tolonglah Kaito. Lily telah menculiknya. A-aku menyayangi Kaito, Miku-chan. Tolonglah Kaito."

Setelah memberitahukan semuanya kepada Miku, Aria pun pingsan.

"ARIA! ARIA!" panggil Miku yang panik sambil menggoyang-goyang badan Aria.

Bersamaan itu, muncullah dua orang petugas berpakaian medis datang menghampiri Miku yang terus menggoyang-goyangkan badan Aria.

"Permisi."

"Ya."

Miku menoleh dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Ternyata Miku tidak sadar jika ia sudah menangis.

"Biar kami yang akan membawa Aria Ia ke rumah sakit," sahut salah satu dari petugas itu.

Miku menggangguk cepat.

"Iya, tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

"Baik, nona."

Dua petugas itu meletakkan Aria ke dalam mobil ambulance. Miku menatap kepergian mereka dengan perasaan yang sangat datar. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

'AWAS KALIAN, DARK SPIDER. AKAN AKU HABISI KALIAN SEMUA!' seru Miku geram sekali di dalam hatinya.

Ia tidak sabar untuk datang ke markas Dark Spider itu. Ia pun langsung melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dan pulang ke apartemennya untuk menyiapkan semua peralatan untuk memburu Dark Spider tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIKU'S APARTEMENT, 08.00 A.M**

Miku sudah mengenakan kostum mecha Investigator-nya. Ia sedang menatap layar tabletnya yang berbentuk seperti kartu remi. Ia berpikir ingin menelepon Teto yang sedang berada di apartemen si Killua.

Ia menatap layar tablet tersebut dengan lama.

'Mungkin kali ini, aku tidak usah mengajak Teto dalam perburuan ini. Sebaiknya aku yang pergi sendiri. Aku tidak ingin Teto mengalami bahaya lagi. Dia itu manusia biasa. Lagi pula dia itu sangat takut jika menghadapi penjahat yang sesungguhnya.'

Miku meletakkan tablet itu di atas meja. Ia tidak jadi menelepon Teto untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"Baiklah, ini terakhir kalinya aku menjadi Investigator atas permintaan Aria," kata Miku bersemangat sambil memasangkan helmet ke dalam kepalanya."Setelah ini, aku akan meminta berhenti secara resmi pada Leorio-sama. Ya, aku sudah lelah menjadi seorang pemburu penjahat dan membunuhnya langsung di tempat."

Miku keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela. Ia melesat terbang ke bawah dan mengaktifkan sebuah dua sayap mekanik yang keluar dari balik punggung kostum mecha-nya. Miku pun bisa terbang dan mengitari kota York Shin untuk mencari keberadaan markas Dark Spider.

"Di mana kiranya markas Dark Spider itu?" sahut Miku yang menggerakkan kedua mata supernya untuk dijadikan teropong dan memperhatikan seluruh kota York Shin dari atas.

PIP! PIP! PIP!

Gendang telinga helmet Miku yang terbentuk serigala itu berbunyi. Ada yang memanggilnya.

'Siapa ya?'

Maka Miku pun mengaktifkan penerima panggilan itu. Terdengarlah suara seorang gadis.

**["Apa kabar, Investigator Black Wolf?"]**

Miku membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia mengenal suara itu.

"Lily?"

**["Ternyata kamu tahu ini aku. Hebat sekali!"]**

Miku menggeretakkan gigi-giginya.

"Di mana Kaito sekarang?"

**["Hehehe..."]**

Di seberang sana, Lily malah tertawa. Miku semakin kesal mendengarnya.

"JANGAN TERTAWA. AKU SUDAH TAHU BAHWA KAU ADALAH ANGGOTA DARK SPIDER. KAU JUGA YANG SUDAH MEMBUNUH YOWANE HAKU. LALU KAU DAN KELOMPOKMU TELAH MEMBAKAR MARKAS AIR SERTA MENCULIK KAITO!"

**["Hehehe, itu benar. Ternyata kau tahu semuanya. Pasti dari Aria-kan?"]**

Miku sudah sangat marah. Tawa Lily semakin keras dan menggema di telinga helmet Miku.

**["Hehehe, baiklah. Datanglah ke gedung tower 98 di sebelah barat kota ini. Di sanalah kau akan menemui Kaito."]**

PIP!

"HEI, TUNGGU DULU!"

Terlambat, komunikasi terputus. Lily sudah mematikan panggilannya.

Miku menggeretakkan gigi-giginya sekali lagi. Ia pun mempercepatkan laju kedua sayap mekanik agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuan.

"**KURANG AJAR KALIAN DARK SPIDER. AKU AKAN MEMUSNAHKAN KALIAN SECEPAT MUNGKIN!"** seru Miku keras sekali dan menggema di langit sana.

Api pun berkobar di kedua mata Miku yang hijau. Ia sudah sangat marah karena Kaito diculik oleh kelompok pembunuh berantai yang disebut Dark Spider. Kaito adalah sahabatnya yang terbaik di AIR. Karena itu, ia pun segera menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUDAH SAMPAI DI CHAPTER 11 NIH.**

**SEMAKIN GAWAT SAJA CERITANYA. **

**PEMBUNUH YOWANE HAKU TERNYATA TERUNGKAP JUGA. PEMBUNUHNYA ADALAH LILY YANG JUGA PENGKHIANAT AIR DAN ANGGOTA KELOMPOK DARK SPIDER.**

**SETELAH INI, APAKAH MIKU BERHASIL MENYELAMATKAN KAITO YANG DICULIK?**

**SAKSIKAN DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA.**

**CHAPTER 12: PERTARUNGAN**


	12. PERTARUNGAN

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi/Romance**

**Pairing: multipairing **

**LEN X MIKU**

**KILLUA X TETO**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Kamis, 23 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN JANGAN DITIRU YA. HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**BELIEVE BY ARASHI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

**Miku menggeretakkan gigi-giginya sekali lagi. Ia pun mempercepatkan laju kedua sayap mekanik agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuan.**

"**KURANG AJAR KALIAN DARK SPIDER. AKU AKAN MEMUSNAHKAN KALIAN SECEPAT MUNGKIN!" seru Miku keras sekali dan menggema di langit sana.**

**Api pun berkobar di kedua mata Miku yang hijau. Ia sudah sangat marah karena Kaito diculik oleh kelompok pembunuh berantai yang disebut Dark Spider. Kaito adalah sahabatnya yang terbaik di AIR. Karena itu, ia pun segera menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 12: PERTARUNGAN**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**LEN'S APARTEMENT, 08.46 A.M**

Len baru saja selesai mengikat simpul sepatu kets yang sebelah kiri. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Pintu itu pun dibukanya.

KRIIIEEET!

Begitu pintu terbuka lebar, Len dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang telah berdiri di depannya. Kedua mata Len terbelalak keluar ketika tahu siapa yang kini berdiri dengan penampilan serba hitam.

"YUZUKI YUKARI!"

Seorang gadis bermata sipit namun datar. Kepalanya ditutupi tudung jaket hitamnya sehingga sebagian rambutnya berwarna ungu menjuntai jatuh di kedua bahunya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans yang menyempit hingga ke mata kakinya. Dilengkapi sepatu boots setengah betis berwarna hitam berhak tinggi kira-kira 10 cm. Pandangannya ke arah Len sangat tajam.

"Apa kabar, Kagamine Len, sang pengkhianat?" sapa Yukari dengan nada yang datar.

Len yang masih syok dengan kedatangan Yukari. Lantas ia pun mundur beberapa langkah.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang serius. Kedua kaki Len yang mekanis telah mengeluarkan percikan-percikan energi yang berwarna biru.

Yukari menyipitkan kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya pun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan percikan-percikan energi berwarna ungu.

Len memperhatikan tangan kanan Yukari yang mulai bergerak ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja, aku datang UNTUK MEMUSNAHKANMU!" seru Yukari yang langsung menembakkan bola energi yang keluar dari telapak tangan kanannya.

Membuat Len kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

ZYUUUUUING!"

Tembakan bola energi sebesar bola basket itu berhasil dihindari Len. Sehingga tembakan Yukari tadi menghantam dinding baja itu hingga meledak hebat.

DHUUAAAR!

Len pun berputar di lantai yang bening bagaikan kaca untuk menghindari tembakan Yukari yang selanjutnya.

ZYUUUUUING!

Tembakan itu mengenai lantai. Len bangkit berdiri dan mengaktifkan perisai energi pelindung yang terbentuk dari kedua tangannya.

PIP!

Terbentuklah perisai energi pelindung di sekitar tubuh Len. Yukari pun menyipitkan kedua matanya sekali lagi.

"Oh, ternyata kau menggunakan perisai energi pelindung agar kau tidak terkena oleh seranganku."

Len tersenyum simpul.

"Dengan begini, semua seranganmu takkan pernah bisa menembus perisai pelindungku ini."

"Oh ya, lihat saja nanti."

Yukari mengeluarkan bola energi ungu dari kedua tangannya sekaligus. Len menyipitkan kedua matanya. Dari tangan kanannya pun keluarlah sebuah cahaya merah dan terbentuklah percikan-percikan energi merah yang membentuk pedang yang sangat panjang.

Keduanya pun bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan masing-masing. Yukari yang langsung menembakkan dua bola energi ungu itu dengan cepat ke arah Len.

ZYUUUUING!

Dua tembakan yang menyatu menjadi satu bola energi yang amat besar itu melesat ke arah Len.

WHUUUUSH! DHUUUUUAAAAR!

Tembakan itu menghantam keras perisai pelindung Len. Len pun menahannya dengan sekuat tenaga dengan pedang cahaya merahnya.

'Gawat, serangan ini terlalu kuat. Kalau tidak, perisai ini akan melemah jika aku tidak menahannya dengan kuat. Aku harus mengaktifkan seluruh energiku.'

Kedua kaki Len yang merupakan pusat kekuatan energinya sebagai cyborg, lantas mengeluarkan percikan-percikan berwarna biru untuk menaikkan intensitas energi kekuatannya.

PIIIP!

Aliran energi biru menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Len dan sampai menjalar ke seluruh kedua tangannya hingga pedang bercahaya merah itu. Bertambahlah kuatlah perisai energi pelindung itu.

DHUUUUUAAAAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan dahsyat dan menyebabkan dinding baja apartemen Len jebol. Membuat seisi dalam apartemen milik Len pun terbakar hebat. Yukari pun terpelanting dibuatnya. Tubuh Yukari menghantam dinding baja itu dengan keras.

Timbul percikan-percikan listrik dari sekujur tubuh Yukari. Tampak keretakan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Maklum, Yukari adalah gadis robot murni.

Berdirilah dengan superior, Len yang menunduk sambil memegang pedang bercahaya merah. Wajah Len tertutup oleh poni rambut blonde-nya yang bergoyang-goyang karena ditiup angin yang berasal dari dinding yang sudah menganga hingga tampak pemandangan di luar.

Di mana-mana api sudah menjalar dan membakar ruangan yang bisa dibilang ruang tamu. Semuanya telah hancur lebur.

Yukari tetap bertahan meskipun energinya sedikit lagi akan habis. Ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan mengeluarkan bola energi ungu dari kedua telapak tangannya. Namun, kali ini bola energinya makin membesar dan membesar.

PIIIP!

Kedua tangan Yukari direntangkan ke depan. Len mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya, Yukari mulai menembakkan jurus andalannya.

"TEMBAKAN BOLA MERIAM RAKSASA!"

BWOOOOSH!

Yukari melepaskan tembakan dua bola yang menyatu menjadi bola yang sangat besar sekali. Lalu Len pun kembali menahannya sekuat tenaga ketika bola energi itu beradu dengan perisai pelindungnya.

Namun, kali ini benar-benar sangat kuat. Len tidak dapat menahannya.

BUUUUUM!

Kembali terjadi ledakan yang maha dahsyat dan mengguncang tempat itu. Perisai Len hancur. Membuat serangan Yukari mengenai Len dan mendorong Len hingga terpelanting ke luar sana.

"WUUUAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Len pun terbang jatuh ke bawah sana. Yukari ternyata mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KILLUA'S APARTEMENT, 08.45 A.M**

Di waktu yang sama, tapi di tempat yang berbeda. Di apartemen milik Killua, telah terjadi pertempuran sengit antara Killua dengan anggota Dark Spider yang bernama Machi.

Saat ini, keadaan apartemen Killua sudah kacau balau. Banyak barang-barang yang pecah dan berserakan di mana-mana. Sofa yang telah koyak dan terbelah dua. Pokoknya semuanya sudah hancur berantakan.

Keadaan Killua sekarang lumayan parah. Sekujur tubuhnya terdapat luka-luka kecil akibat sayatan dari benang kawat yang digunakan Machi. Di sudut bibir Killua sudah mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Pipi kanannya lebam dan membiru. Pakaiannya juga robek akibat sayatan benang kawat Machi.

Kini Killua sangat terengah-engah. Karena menghadapi Machi yang semakin tangguh karena dia bukan manusia lagi. Machi adalah seorang manusia cyborg.

Tapi, Killua sudah berhasil membuat Machi mulai melemah. Biarpun Killua hanya manusia biasa bukan seorang cyborg. Namun, dia mempunyai sebuah kekuatan tubuh yang sangat kuat. Apalagi dia mempunyai kekuatan listrik yang tersimpan di dalam tubuhnya. Karena hasil latihan kerasnya yang didapatnya sejak kecil sewaktu masih tinggal bersama keluarganya yang dikenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Hingga bencana gempa bumi dahsyat itu, membuat semua anggota keluarganya meninggal karena tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan. Termasuk adik perempuannya yang sangat ia sayangi yaitu Alluka.

Killua pun selamat karena ditolong oleh seorang pria yang sebelah matanya ditutupi oleh perban putih. Pria itulah yang mengasuh Killua dan Len hingga mereka menginjak remaja. Menjadikan Killua dan Len menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti dirinya.

Namun, sekarang Killua dan Len menentang pria yang telah mereka anggap sebagai ayah angkat mereka. Karena Killua dan Len telah bersepakat untuk berhenti menjadi pembunuh.

Kenyataan yang ada saat ini, Killua baru tahu bahwa ayah angkat mereka ingin membunuh dirinya dan Len. Maka Machi diutus untuk datang menghabisinya.

Terlihat Machi sudah terduduk di dekat dinding, dalam keadaan menunduk. Tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Energinya sudah habis.

Killua berjalan pelan mendekati Machi yang sudah kalah. Ia ingin memeriksa apakah Machi masih hidup atau tidak. Ia pun berjongkok di dekat Machi dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Kedua mata Machi yang semula terpejam mendadak terbuka secara tajam. Secara langsung ia pun mencekik leher Killua. Killua pun kaget dibuatnya.

GREP!

Ternyata Machi masih hidup. Killua pun meronta-ronta dan memegang tangan Machi yang mencekik lehernya.

"Hehehe, kau tertipu, Killua Zoldyck!" ucap Machi tertawa terkekeh-kekeh dengan kedua mata yang melotot."KINI MATILAH KAU!"

Killua yang mulai merasa napasnya mulai sesak. Ia hanya menatap Machi dengan sebelah matanya yang tertutup.

'Sialan,' batin Killua geram di hatinya.

DOOOR!

Sebuah tembakan laser melesat tajam dan menembus dada kiri Machi. Machi pun membelalakkan kedua matanya dan ambruk begitu saja dengan darah segar yang muncrat dari dada kirinya.

BRUUUK!

Machi pun tewas seketika dengan kedua mata yang melotot. Terbebaslah Killua dari cekikan maut Machi tersebut.

Killua pun menghelakan napas leganya. Ia bisa bernapas lega kembali. Selanjutnya ia menoleh ke arah seseorang yang menembak Machi tadi.

"Kerja yang bagus, Teto-chan," sahut Killua tertawa lebar.

Tampak Teto yang berdiri sambil masih mengacungkan pistol laser ke depan dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua bahu Teto bergerak naik-turun. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dahinya sudah berdarah. Sekujur tubuhnya juga penuh luka-luka kecil akibat sayatan benang kawat Machi.

"Killua-kun, kamu nggak apa-apakan?" tanya Teto menurunkan pistol lasernya dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Killua menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke arah Teto. Teto pun berjalan pelan ke arah Killua.

Mereka pun berpelukan sebentar setelah saling dekat.

"Syukurlah, kamu nggak apa-apa juga, Teto-chan," sahut Killua tersenyum senang.

"Iya," ujar Teto mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum senang juga.

"Tapi, apakah Len juga nggak apa-apa ya?"

"Iya, benar. Sama Miku-chan juga."

Mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Kini mereka pun mencemaskan Len dan Miku. Karena Machi memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa kelompok Dark Spider lainnya telah berpencar untuk menghabisi Len dan Investigator Black Wolf, yang tak lain adalah Miku sendiri.

Teto pun mondar-mandir mencari tabletnya yang hilang entah kemana akibat pertempuran Killua dan Machi tadi. Killua sempat sweatdrop melihat ulah panik pacarnya ini.

BRUK!

Teto pun terjungkal karena tersandung sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak lain adalah tabletnya sendiri. Teto pun senang menemukan tabletnya yang terletak di antara sofa yang terbelah dua.

"INI DIA TABLETKU!" seru Teto senang dan mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat jatuh tersandung tadi.

Ia pun langsung menelepon Miku melalui tablet tersebut.

TUT! TUT! TUUUT!

Panggilan tersambung tapi tidak diangkat. Beberapa kali Teto mencoba lagi meneleponnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Miku akan menjawabnya.

Timbullah perasaan tidak enak di hati Teto sekarang. Datanglah Killua yang menghampiri Teto yang membatu.

"Ada apa, Teto-chan? Miku tidak menjawab panggilan teleponnya?"

Teto menoleh ke arah Killua dengan gerakan yang patah-patah.

"Nggak dijawab teleponnya."

"Nggak dijawab?"

"Iya."

Teto mengangguk cepat. Timbul juga perasaan tidak enak di hati Killua.

"GAWAT, PASTI MIKU SUDAH PERGI MENCARI KAITO YANG DICULIK OLEH KELOMPOK DARK SPIDER. KITA HARUS MEMBERITAHUKANNYA LANGSUNG PADA LEN!" seru Killua sekeras mungkin dan menarik tangan Teto begitu saja.

"Hei, hei," tukas Teto yang kaget karena diseret oleh Killua."TUNGGU DULU DONG. JANGAN MAIN TARIK SAJA, KILLUA-KUN. TANGANKUKAN SAKIT!"

Teto berteriak kencang dan menggema di tempat itu sehingga memekakkan telinga bagi siapa yang mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 09.20 A.M**

Miku pun tiba di atap gedung yang dimaksud oleh Lily. Miku memasukkan kembali kedua sayap mekaniknya ke dalam punggung kostum mecha-nya.

Suasana di sana sangat sepi. Angin bertiup dengan kencang dan menerpa atap gedung itu. Seseorang yang tak jauh dari Miku, telah menunggunya di dekat sebuah pipa besar yang berderet-deret di pinggiran atap gedung itu. Miku pun menatap ke arah orang itu.

Seorang yang berkostum mecha berwarna kuning. Helmetnya yang dipakainya berbentuk seperti kepala burung elang lengkap dengan kedua sayap di kedua sisi helmetnya. Ada belt berwarna merah melingkari pinggulnya. Di tangan kirinya sudah tergenggam sebuah tongkat kecil yang berwarna merah.

Dia adalah Lily, yang dikenal sebagai Investigator 'Yellow Hawk'.

Miku pun bersiap. Tangan kanannya yang mekanik berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang panjang.

"Ternyata kau sudah tiba, Miku-chan," ucap Lily yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia belum bergerak untuk menyerang Miku.

Miku membulatkan matanya. Mengapa Lily bisa tahu kalau di balik kostum Investigator Black Wolf itu adalah dirinya?

Tapi, Miku segera menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku?" tanya Miku penasaran.

Lily tersenyum sinis di balik helmetnya.

"Mudah saja. Ini semua dari Kaito."

Miku pun semakin menyipitkan matanya.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu, di mana Kaito sekarang?"

Lily terdiam sejenak. Ia semakin tersenyum sinis di balik helmetnya.

"Tenang saja. Kaito baik-baik saja kok. Sekarang dia sedang tidur pulas di dalam gedung ini."

Lily menggerakkkan tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat kecil yang seketika berubah menjadi pedang bercahaya merah. Miku pun memutarkan kedua pupil mata supernya untuk memperhatikan senjata yang dipakai Lily itu.

'Eh, itukan senjata yang sama seperti milik Len?' batin Miku kaget setengah mati.'Pedang bercahaya merah yang bisa menyerap semua energi. Aku harus berhati-hati.'

Miku pun bersiap. Lily mulai berlari secepat kilat ke arahnya.

"MIKU-CHAN, HARI INI AKAN AKU KALAHKAN KAU!" seru Lliy melayangkan pedang bercahaya merah itu ke arah Miku.

SYUUUT!

Pedang melayang tepat ke arah Miku. Dengan cepat, Miku menghindarinya. Pedang itu pun melayang jatuh melewatinya dan menghantam lantai atap gedung tersebut.

TRAK!

Membuat lantai itu menjadi penyot karena lantainya terbuat dari baja. Miku yang melompat terbang pun membulatkan matanya.

'Apa? Lantainya menjadi penyot begitu. Berarti kekuatan pedang itu adalah api. Bahaya, aku harus berhati-hati,' batin Miku yang sudah mendarat mulus di atas sebuah pipa.

Ia pun berpikir cepat. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan?

HIAAAT!

Tebasan pedang itu melayang kembali. Miku membulatkan matanya.

TRAK!

Pipa itu terbelah dua hingga keluarlah air dari dalamnya. Hingga membanjiri tempat itu.

Miku berhasil menghindarinya. Ia pun melayang lagi di udara. Tangan kanannya berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah senapan. Secara langsung, Miku menembaki Lily dengan tembakan senapan energi peluru biasa.

DOR! DOOOR! DOOOOOOR!

Lily menghindari dengan gesit setiap tembakan yang dilontarkan Miku secara bertubi-tubi. Miku terus menembaknya sambil melayang ringan di udara.

Di kesempatan yang tak terduga, Lily melayangkan tinju ke pipi helmet Miku.

BUUUUUAAAAAAAAAK!

Miku terkena pukulan tinju itu. Membuat Miku jatuh terseret beberapa meter dan menghantam pipa berukuran besar.

BRAAAK!

Miku pun terkapar dalam keadaan terlentang. Kostum mecha-nya pun mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik.

Lily sudah berdiri di dekat Miku. Ia pun mengarahkan ujung pedang bercahaya merah tersebut tepat di depan helmet Miku.

"Ternyata kau lemah, Miku-chan. Kau tak sepenuhnya kuat yang dibilang orang-orang di AIR itu. Kau memang cyborg yang payah."

Miku menjadi geram mendengar perkataan Lily barusan. Ia pun menggeretakkan gigi-giginya.

"SIALAN KAU, LILY!"

Miku melayangkan tendangannya ke arah perut Lily. Lily pun terkena tendangan Miku sehingga membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang. Pedang yang dipegangnya pun terlepas dari tangannya.

DUAAAK! BRAAAAK!

Lily jatuh terseret beberapa meter dan menabrak sebuah pipa. Ia terkapar dalam keadaan tengkurap. Kostum mecha-nya pun mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Datanglah dengan lambat, Miku yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah pistol laser. Moncong pistol itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah tembakan laser berwarna merah.

BIIIIP!

Tembakan itu melesat tajam ke arah Lily. Lily yang kaget. Ia pun tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

BLAAAR!

Terjadilah ledakan kecil hingga membuat kostum mecha Lily terbakar hebat. Lily yang hanya manusia biasa itu pun tewas dalam sekejap bersama kostum mecha-nya yang sudah terbakar hingga menimbulkan ledakan besar.

**DHUUUUUUAAAAAR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Detik-detik menjelang chapter-chapter terakhir nih.**

**Capek lho buat bagian adegan pertarungan ini. Benar-benar saya nggak begitu pandai menceritakannya. Jadi, saya membuatnya agak lebih cepat. Saya nggak mau berlama-lama membuat adegan pertarungannya. Sungguh, susah membuatnya. Tapi, saya berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih baik.**

**Baiklah, teruskan ke chapter selanjutnya.**

**CHAPTER 13: TERLAMBAT**

**SEKIAN **

**ARIGATO UDAH MAU MEMBACA!**

**SALAM HIKARI**


	13. TERLAMBAT

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi/Romance**

**Pairing: multipairing **

**LEN X MIKU**

**KILLUA X TETO**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Sabtu, 25 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN JANGAN DITIRU YA. HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kegelapan dalam sekejap mata."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**ROOLING GIRL BY HATSUNE MIKU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

**Tembakan itu melesat tajam ke arah Lily. Lily yang kaget. Ia pun tidak bisa menghindar lagi.**

**BLAAAR!**

**Terjadilah ledakan kecil hingga membuat kostum mecha Lily terbakar hebat. Lily yang hanya manusia biasa itu pun tewas dalam sekejap bersama kostum mecha-nya yang sudah terbakar hingga menimbulkan ledakan besar.**

**DHUUUUUUAAAAAR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 13: TERLAMBAT**

**.**

**.**

** .**

Miku memandangi dengan datar bekas ledakan di mana tubuh Lily telah menjadi abu di antara kepulan asap hitam yang membubung tinggi ke udara. Kini sang pengkhianat telah berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Angin bertiup dengan kencang ketika Miku berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju ke arah tongkat yang tergeletak di lantai yang tergenang oleh air. Tongkat milik Lily yang merupakan rekan satu kelompoknya di AIR.

Miku mengambil tongkat tersebut. Ia menatap datar tongkat itu dengan pandangan lirih.

"Lily...," gumam Miku pelan."Aku tidak mengira kau menjadi pengkhianat AIR dan kau juga seorang anggota Dark Spider."

Miku memandangi tongkat itu dengan lama. Lalu ia mengangkat wajahnya ke arah langit.

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya di balik awan-awan berkelompok membentuk cirrus, asparatus dan cumullus.

Lantas Miku menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Aku harus cepat menemukan Kaito sekarang juga."

Maka, Miku pun pergi dengan cepat dan memasuki sebuah pintu yang terletak di antara pipa-pipa besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 09.30 A.M**

Terlihat di dekat halaman luas gedung apartemen kota York Shin, ada tiga orang yang saling bertarung. Mereka adalah Len, Yukari dan Mayu.

Mayu yang tenang dengan tiba-tiba ketika Yukari melayangkan tebasan bola energi ungunya ketika Len jatuh ke bawah. Serangan Yukari yang ingin dilayangkan ke arah dada kiri Len. Akhirnya serangannya itu digagalkan oleh tembakan meriam dari tangan kanan mekanik si Mayu.

Kini Yukari yang sudah melemah karena kedua tangannya yang mekanis sudah putus akibat ditebas oleh kedua tangannya yang mekanis sudah putus akibat ditebas oleh kedua tangan Mayu yang berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah gergaji mesin. Alhasil, kini tubuh Yukari sudah semakin banyak mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Ditambah dengan serangan terakhir dari Len.

BZZZZT!

Tebasan pedang bercahaya merah bermuatan listrik daya sangat besar berhasil dilayangkan ke kepala Yukari. Hingga membuat tubuh Yukari tersengat listrik dan akhirnya ambruk ke tanah. Yukari pun meledak hebat.

DHUUUUUAAAAAAR!

Akhirnya musuh itu hancur juga. Hingga bekas ledakannya itu meninggalkan kepulan asap dan abu yang beterbangan di mana-mana.

Len dan Mayu menatap datar bekas di mana Yukari meledak tadi.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," kata Len menghelakan napasnya."Untung sekali kamu datang menyelamatkan aku, Mayu-chan. Terima kasih banyak."

Len tersenyum lebar ke arah Mayu. Membuat kedua pipi Mayu merona merah karena terpana membuat senyuman Len yang manis.

"I-iya, sama-sama," jawab Mayu dengan gugup sambil memainkan jarinya.

Len terus tersenyum lebar. Bersamaan itu, muncullah Killua dan Teto yang baru datang dari arah luar gerbang apartemen tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua langsung menghampiri Len dan Mayu.

Len dan Mayu pun keheranan melihat keadaan Killua dan Teto yang sudah terluka lumayan parah.

"Eh, kalian berdua?" ucap Len mengerutkan keningnya."Ada apa dengan keadaan kalian berdua? Kenapa terluka begitu?"

Killua menatap Len dengan datar.

"Kami baru saja diserang oleh Machi tadi," jawab Killua.

"Iya, sekarang kami mau memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Len," tukas Teto.

Len mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Len heran. Si Mayu juga kelihatan serius mendengar mereka bertiga berbicara.

"Sekarang Miku pergi ke markas Dark Spider untuk menyelamatkan Kaito yang diculik," kata Teto keras.

Membuat Len dan Mayu kaget mendengarnya.

"APA? KALIAN TAHU DARIMANA?!" tanya Len sekali lagi.

"Dari Machi," jawab Killua kembali dengan tenang.

"Gawat, kenapa dia malah pergi ke sana sendirian? Aku harus segera menyelamatkannya!" seru Len yang panik sekali dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"HEI, LEN! TUNGGUUU! JANGAN GEGABAH!" teriak Killua keras dan mengejar Len yang berlari cepat menuju pintu gerbang. Diikuti oleh Teto dan Mayu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 09.45 A.M**

Kini Miku berada di ruangan yang sangat luas sekali. Ruangan yang berbentuk kubah. Tampak jendela besar yang berderet-deret mengelilingi ruangan itu. Hingga sinar matahari pun bisa masuk dan menyinari ruangan itu menjadi lebih terang. Lantai yang bening bagaikan kaca. Lalu di ujung ruangan itu, Miku melihat seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi dalam keadaan terikat oleh tali bercahaya merah. Dia berambut biru dan di lehernya terlilit sebuah syal yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Dia adalah Kaito. Miku senang pada akhirnya dia menemukan Kaito.

"KAITO-SAN!" seru Miku berlari cepat menuju Kaito.

Namun, tiba-tiba...

SYUUUT!

Sebuah rantai melayang tepat ke arah Miku. Miku menyadarinya.

DUAK!

Serangan rantai itu mengenai lantai bening itu. Miku berhasil menghindari serangan itu. Lalu Miku pun melompat salto ke kanan sebanyak dua kali.

SRAAAAT! HUP!

Miku pun berjongkok dan langsung menatap tajam ke arah orang yang telah menyerangnya.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu. Berpakaian maid berwarna hitam. Kedua mata yang berwarna merah. Dia sedang memegang sebuah rantai berwarna merah darah.

Membulatlah kedua mata Miku ketika tahu siapa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"TONE RION?!"

Ya, dia memang Tone Rion. Teman sekelas Miku yang merupakan ketua dari klub penggemar Kagamine Len.

Tapi, apa yang dilakukannya di sini? Mengapa dia menyerang Miku?

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga, Investigator Black Wolf," ujar Rion yang bersiap dengan rantainya."Hari ini juga, aku takkan membiarkan kamu hidup. Atas perintah ketua, aku akan mengambil Time Eyes yang berada di kedua matamu. Karena itu, bersiaplah."

Rion memegang rantai itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan percikan-percikan cahaya merah bersamaan kedua matanya yang bercahaya merah menyala. Percikan-percikan cahaya merah itu menjalar hingga seluruh rantai itu. Rantai itu pun terbakar oleh kobaran api.

SYUUUUT!

Rantai yang penuh dengan api itu dilayangkan kembali oleh Rion ke arah Miku.

ZRAAAT!

Miku menghindarinya. Rantai api itu mengenai lantai. Rion pun bergerak cepat dan terus melayangkan rantai api yang panjang itu ke arah Miku.

ZRAAAT! ZRAAAAAAT! ZRAAAAAAAAAAT!

Rantai itu berhasil dihindari Miku berkali-kali. Rion terus menyerang Miku dengan serangan rantai apinya.

SYUUUT! TRAAAAANG!

Saat kesempatan emas, Miku menahan serangan rantai api Rion dengan pedang cahaya merah yaitu senjata Lily yang sempat dia bawa dan diletakkan di dekat belt yang membelit pinggang kostum mecha-nya. Rantai itu dipentalkan Miku sekuat tenaga ke arah lain hingga terlepas dari tangan Rion.

BRAAAK!

Rantai itu jatuh mengenai lantai. Api pun menghilang dari rantai itu dalam sekejap mata.

Rion bertaut kesal melihat Miku. Miku tersenyum sinis di dalam hatinya.

"Uh, kurang ajar," sahut Rion mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sebegitu sajakah kemampuanmu?" kata Miku dengan nada yang datar.

"Masih belum. Ini baru permulaan," ujar Rion sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ia pun merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

Miku memperhatikan gerakan Rion yang aneh dengan pupil kedua mata yang berputar bagaikan roda.

Muncul aliran energi berwarna ungu dari seluruh tubuh Rion. Aliran energi ungu penuh percikan-percikan listrik.

Alangkah kagetnya Miku ketika menyelidiki keadaan anatomi tubuh Rion. Ternyata Rion adalah seorang gadis robot murni.

'Tone Rion adalah robot?' batin Miku membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Rion membuka matanya yang semakin berwarna merah. Seketika seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi kobaran api.

"SEKARANG AKU MERASA LEBIH KUAT!" seru Rion tertawa lebar."INVESTIGATOR BLACK WOLF, AKU AKAN SEGERA MEMUSNAHKANMU!"

WHUUUUUSH!

Rion pun terbang secepat kilat menuju Miku yang sudah bersiap dengan pedang bercahaya merahnya.

TRAAAANG! HIAAAAAT! HIAAAAAAAAAT!

Mereka pun berkelahi dengan mengeluarkan jurus masing-masing. Saling melemparkan tinju dan tendangan. Mereka bertarung dalam jarak dekat. Terkadang Rion terkena tebasan pedang merah Miku. Miku pun juga terkena pukulan api Rion yang terus berkobar-kobar. Pedang bercahaya merah pun terlepas dari tangan Miku.

PRAAAAK!

Kostum mecha Miku mulai mengalami keretakan. Terlebih bagian helmetnya mulai retak karena pukulan api Rion yang begitu kuat. Membuat Miku terpental dan menabrak dinding baja.

BRAAAK!

Miku terjatuh terguling-guling di lantai. Helmet Miku pun pecah hingga berkeping-keping. Datang Rion di dekat Miku. Lalu langsung melayangkan tendangan ke arah Miku.

DAP!

Miku yang masih dalam keadaan terlentang, ia pun menahan kaki Rion yang hendak menendang kepalanya yang tidak ditutupi helmet. Hingga rambut Miku yang tergulung tanpa diikat itu pun tergerai keluar.

Tubuh Miku sudah banyak mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik. Miku mulai merasa energinya akan menyusut.

Rion pun menekan kakinya ke bawah. Miku menahannya sekuat tenaga.

HIAAAAT!

Miku pun bangkit berdiri dan menendang perut Rion sehingga Rion pun terpental jauh ke belakang.

BRAAAK!

Tubuh Rion menghantam dinding. Ia pun jatuh dalam keadaan terlentang. Tubuhnya yang penuh kobaran api pun mengalami keretakan.

Miku yang berdiri tegak. Ia langsung merubah tangan kanannya menjadi sebuah meriam. Lalu mengacungkan meriam itu ke arah Rion yang mulai bangkit berdiri.

BWOOOOSH!

Miku melepaskan tembakan bola energi ke arah Rion. Maka terjadilah ledakan besar yang menghujam tubuh Rion.

**DHUAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Rion pun meledak hebat. Miku menurunkan tangan kanannya. Ia sangat terengah-engah.

Akhirnya satu musuh lagi berhasil dikalahkan. Miku tersenyum puas dalam hatinya.

"Syukurlah, semuanya selesai."

Miku merubah tangan kanannya menjadi seperti biasa. Ia pun teringat kejadian di Kafe Bread Tone itu.

"Berarti yang mengendalikan para gadis di kafe itu adalah Rion. Ia mengendalikan mereka dengan rantai energinya," gumam Miku sambil berbalik arah.

Ingatkan, kejadian pada saat Miku dan teman-temannya di Kafe Bread Tone itu?

Miku melihat dalam pandangan digitalnya, para gadis yang menyerang dirinya dan teman-temannya dengan lemparan pisau itu, adalah ulah Rion sendiri. Dia mengendalikan para gadis untuk membunuh Miku dan teman-temannya. Karena Rion sudah tahu bahwa Miku adalah gadis cyborg yang memiliki Time Eyes itu.

Begitulah yang terjadi, akhirnya terungkap juga misteri siapa yang menyerang Miku dan teman-temannya di Kafe Bread Tone itu.

Miku sudah melihat semua kejadian masa lalu itu melalui kedua matanya yang berfungsi juga sebagai mesin waktu. Semuanya telah terungkap.

Miku tersenyum puas dalam hatinya. Walaupun wajahnya masih datar sampai saat ini. Tapi, ia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dalam langkah yang gontai dan tubuhnya yang melemah karena persediaan energinya mulai menipis. Miku datang mendekati Kaito yang duduk di atas kursi dalam keadaan terikat. Keadaannya sangat parah.

Begitu dekat, Miku melepaskan ikatan laser yang mengikat Kaito itu. Lalu Miku mengangkat tubuh Kaito agar Kaito bisa ia bawa melalui sistem teleportasi. Tapi, Miku yang lengah dan tidak bisa waspada karena energinya sudah menipis.

Tiba-tiba...

JLEB!

Sesuatu menusuk kepala Miku dari belakang hingga tembus hingga tampaklah yang menyembul di dahinya. Sesuatu itu adalah tombak berenergi asam panas. Hingga keluarlah darah yang berwarna merah beserta percikan-percikan api yang mendidih.

"A-AAAAAAH!" seru Miku yang melototkan matanya. Ia pun ambruk begitu saja bersama Kaito.

Ia tidak menyangka akan diserang dari belakang. Siapa yang telah menusuk kepalanya dari belakang?

Miku yang terkapar dalam keadaan tengkurap, ia merasakan sakit pada dahinya yang ditembus tombak besi panas. Darah segar pun mengalir dari dahinya yang telah terluka menganga.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seseorang berjalan mendekati Miku. Miku yang mulai merasakan pandangannya memburam. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang berjongkok di dekatnya.

Tampaklah pria yang berambut blonde. Sebelah matanya ditutupi oleh perban putih. Penampilannya serba hitam. Banyak keriput yang terlihat di wajahnya.

'Si-siapa orang ini?' batin Miku di dalam hatinya.

SREK!

Sebagian rambut Miku ditarik kasar oleh pria itu. Membuat kepala Miku pun terangkat ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kau yang berada di balik kostum Investigator Black Wolf," sahut pria itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai."Ternyata seorang gadis yang manis rupanya."

Miku menatap orang itu dengan tajam.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi pertanyaan Miku. Membuat Miku sangat kesal melihatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang pasti akhirnya kau masuk ke jebakanku. Benar-benar menyenangkan."

'Je-jebakan?!' gumam Miku membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Lantas pria itu menggerakkan salah satu tangannya yang bebas untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku jaket hitamnya. Lalu keluarlah suatu alat yang bentuknya seperti garpu tala ketika pria itu mengambilnya.

Miku memperhatikannya dengan seksama walaupun pandangannya mulai memburam.

'Be-benda apa itu?'

Pria itu mulai menyeringai dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan Time Eyes itu dari kedua matamu."

Miku pun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan pria itu. Lalu sebuah alat bentuk garpu tala itu bergerak perlahan-lahan ke arah salah satu mata Miku.

"**TI-TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**

Terdengarlah jeritan Miku yang sangat kencang dan menggema di gedung tower 98 itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YORK SHIN CITY, 10.30 A.M**

Len mempercepat larinya ketika menyusuri koridor yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung tower 98 ini. Ia berlari sendirian. Sementara Killua, Teto dan Mayu sedang meminta bantuan kepada Investigator yang masih tersisa.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Len berlari cepat menyusuri koridor yang terbentuk bulat ini untuk menuju aula gedung tower 98 ini, di mana tempat ini yang belum ia periksa untuk mencari Miku.

'Miku, semoga kamu baik-baik saja,' batin Len yang sangat cemas dengan wajah kusut.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari hingga menemukan aula yang dimaksud. Di mana Kaito disandera.

JREEEENG!

Begitu tiba di sana, Len disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang mengerikan hingga membuat kedua matanya terbelalak keluar.

"Mi-Miku-chan?"

Tergeletaklah di dekat kursi, Miku yang berada di samping Kaito yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Keadaan Miku sangat mengenaskan. Dahinya yang ditembus oleh tombak besi hingga mengeluarkan darah merah yang sangat banyak dan berceceran di mana-mana. Lalu kedua matanya yang bolong dan juga mengeluarkan darah merah beserta kabel-kabel yang mengeluarkan percikan-percikan listrik.

Rupanya kedua bola mata super Miku yang disebut Time Eyes itu berhasil diambil dari ayah angkat Len yang bernama Kagamine Oliver itu.

Len membatu melihat ini semua. Dia sudah terlambat menolong Miku.

Dengan langkah yang gontai, Len mendekati Miku yang terkapar dalam keadaan terlentang. Miku masih mengenakan kostum mecha Investigator-nya.

Len berjongkok dengan lemas di lantai. Ia menatap Miku dengan lirih. Kelopak kedua mata Miku pun ia tutup. Lalu dia menarik tubuh Miku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mi-Miku-chan," kata Len yang mulai meneteskan air matanya."Maafkan aku, aku terlambat untuk menolongmu. Aku tidak menyangka bakal begini kejadianya."

Len menangis histeris sambil memeluk Miku yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dia sudah 'tewas' karena kedua bola mata super yang merupakan pusat kehidupannya telah diambil oleh Oliver. Kedua bola mata yang bersatu dengan jaringan otak, jaringan jantung dan jaringan tangan kanan Miku yang mekanis membuat Miku kehilangan semuanya. Dia tidak dapat hidup lagi.

"MIKU-CHAAAAAAAAN!" seru Len berteriak kencang sekali dan menggema hingga ke seluruh alam semesta sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**OK, CHAPTER 13 YANG PENUH PERTARUNGAN INI SELESAI JUGA.**

**MIKU DIKALAHKAN BEGITU SAJA OLEH OLIVER?! **

**BAGAIMANA SELANJUTNYA?**

**SAKSIKAN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YANG TERAKHIR**

**APAKAH HAPPY ENDING ATAU SAD ENDING?**

**TERIMA KASIH YA UDAH MEMBACA CERITA GAJE INI.**

**SALAM HIKARI. ^_^**


	14. KEJUTAN

Hari-hari berlalu meninggalkan. Tiga bulan pun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, membuat Len menjadi sangat pendiam dan penyendiri. Karena Miku sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sungguh semua ini sangat membuatnya terpukul. Terlebih lagi, Miku adalah gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Biarpun dia seorang cyborg, Len tetap mencintainya apa adanya. Miku adalah segalanya. Miku adalah hidupnya.

Kini ia telah kehilangan Miku untuk selamanya. Miku tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi biarpun Leorio sudah mencoba untuk mengoperasinya sekali lagi. Bahkan Len rela menyerahkan kedua bola matanya untuk Miku agar Miku bisa melihat lagi jika berhasil dioperasi nanti. Namun, itu tidak bisa dilakukan mengingat jaringan jantung dan jaringan otak Miku yang sudah putus. Biarpun diubah menjadi sepenuhnya menjadi robot, hal itu akan membawa dampak yang serius. Miku tidak akan mengingat siapa dirinya dan juga semuanya. Ia akan menjadi orang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa membuat Miku kembali. Dia benar-benar sudah mati karena Time Eyes yang merupakan sumber kehidupannya selama ini sudah tidak ada lagi. Miku benar-benar sudah meninggal. Ia tidak dapat hidup lagi seperti dulu. Biarpun aku ubah sepenuhnya menjadi robot. Dia akan menjadi robot murni. Dia akan kehilangan semua ingatannya. Dia akan menjadi orang lain," kata Leorio yang merupakan ketua AIR sekaligus dokter dan ahli robot, kepada Len saat berada di rumah sakit, tiga bulan yang lalu.

Len menatap datar Leorio yang berdiri di hadapannya ini dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Dia sangat sedih jika harus kehilangan Miku.

"Jadi, begitu ya Leorio-sama," jawab Len sambil tertawa kecil."Aku mengerti."

Semua yang berada di ruang UGD itu, menatap Len dengan lirih. Mereka adalah Killua, Teto, Mayu, Kaito, Aria, Kurapika, Luka dan Leorio. Mereka tidak menyangka Len bisa tertawa di saat-saat sedih seperti ini.

"Len-chan," kata Leorio menatap Len dengan lirih."Maafkan saya."

Len mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Leorio-sama."

Lalu muncullah Gakupo dan kedua orang berpakaian seragam polisi kota York Shin. Mereka bertiga datang menghampiri semua orang yang berkumpul itu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa dua orang polisi itu."Kami ingin menangkap dua orang yang bernama Killua Zoldyck dan Kagamine Len."

Len dan Killua mengangkat tangan kanan masing-masing.

"Kami berdua, pak?"

"Ya, kalian berdua. Kami akan membawa kalian untuk diadili di pengadilan negeri York Shin. Data-data kejahatan kalian sudah selesai kami proses."

"Oh, begitu," ucap Killua cuek."Kalau begitu, kami akan ikut dengan anda berdua."

"Ya, sudah tiba saatnya kami untuk dipenjara," tukas Len sudah memasrahkan dirinya.

"Baiklah," dua polisi itu langsung memborgol kedua tangan Killua dan Len. Lalu menyeret mereka berdua begitu saja.

Teto pun mengejar para polisi yang membawa Killua dan Len itu.

"TU-TUNGGU DULU, KILLUA-KUN!" seru Teto keras.

"Ya," kata Killua menoleh ke arah Teto. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar tatkala Teto mendekatinya. Teto menatap Killua dengan kedua mata yang sayu.

"Killua-kun, semoga kamu baik-baik saja di sana," ujar Teto yang mulai menitikkan air matanya."Aku akan tetap menunggumu."

Killua terpana melihat Teto. Ia pun tersenyum lebar sambil menyeka air mata yang tumpah di kedua sudut mata Teto.

"Ya, pasti aku baik-baik saja. Karena aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu."

Teto dan Killua berpelukan sebentar. Membuat semua orang di sana terharu melihatnya. Termasuk Gakupo yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mengelap ingusnya dengan jas dokter Leorio yang berwarna putih. Leorio pun sewot dibuatnya.

Melihat Killua dan Teto yang saling berpelukan seperti itu, Len membayangkan dirinya dan Miku yang saling berpelukan di sana.

Namun, itu hanya hayalan semata yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Miku sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

"Miku-chan...," ujar Len menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai menggelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid: Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media**

**Hunter x Hunter: Togashi Yoshihiro**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**By Hikari Syarahmia**

**Genre: Mysteri/Scifi/Romance**

**Pairing: multipairing **

**LEN X MIKU**

**KILLUA X TETO**

**Main Character: Vocaloid 1, 2 dan 3**

**Semua chara Hunter x Hunter**

**Rating: T (+17)**

**Setting: tahun 2030**

**Minggu, 26 Oktober 2014**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, BANYAK ADEGAN KRIMINAL YANG BERBAHAYA, KATA-KATA MUNGKIN KASAR DAN HARAP TINGGALKAN CERITA INI BILA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. LALU JANGAN DITIRU YA. TERIMA KASIH.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Berhati-hatilah dengan waktu. Maka kamu akan menemui kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**TIME MACHINE BY HATSUNE MIKU**

**UNTUK MENGAKHIRI CERITA INI.**

**CHAPTER TERAKHIR**

**APAKAH HAPPY ENDING ATAU SAD ENDING?**

**LIHAT SAJA NANTI!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

"**Mi-Miku-chan," kata Len yang mulai meneteskan air matanya."Maafkan aku, aku terlambat untuk menolongmu. Aku tidak menyangka bakal begini kejadianya."**

**Len menangis histeris sambil memeluk Miku yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Dia sudah 'tewas' karena kedua bola mata super yang merupakan pusat kehidupannya telah diambil oleh Oliver. Kedua bola mata yang bersatu dengan jaringan otak, jaringan jantung dan jaringan tangan kanan Miku yang mekanis membuat Miku kehilangan semuanya. Dia tidak dapat hidup lagi.**

"**MIKU-CHAAAAAAAAN!" seru Len berteriak kencang sekali dan menggema hingga ke seluruh alam semesta sana.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE KILLERS IN TIME AND THE INVESTIGATORS**

**CHAPTER 14: KEJUTAN**

**.**

**.**

** .**

**KUPANDANG OMBAK DI LAUT LEPAS**

**TERINGAT SEMUA TENTANG DIRIMU**

**SEMUA RINTANGAN, SEMUA RASA SAKIT**

**ENGKAU LEWATI BEGITU SAJA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRYPTON SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL, 12.00 P.M**

Ya, di sinilah Len sekarang. Ia berada di Crypton Senior High School, tepatnya di atap sekolah.

Ia mengingat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu di saat ia menerima kenyataan bahwa Miku sudah meninggal dunia dan saat bersamaan polisi kota York Shin menangkapnya bersama Killua karena data-data kejahatannya sudah selesai diproses. Maka dirinya dan Killua pun diadili di meja hijau sebanyak dua kali. Namun, pada akhirnya pihak pengadilan memutuskan mereka tidak bersalah karena jaminan dari Leorio, si ketua AIR yang meminta Len dan Killua dibebaskan dan dijadikan sebagai Investigator.

Sekarang pekerjaan sampingan Len dan Killua adalah Investigator. Mereka telah menjadi pemburu penjahat dan bertugas mengeksekusi pembunuh. Mereka menggunakan jam digital yang berfungsi menghentikan waktu yaitu **Digital Stopwatch 001** untuk kebaikan. Mereka pun bisa mengejar penjahat ataupun pembunuh dengan bantuan **Digital Stopwatch 001** dan sedikit keahlian mereka yang didapat dari hasil eksperimen ayah angkat mereka yaitu Kagamine Oliver. Yaitu hasil operasi yang dilakukan Oliver terhadap Len tatkala Len kehilangan kedua kakinya. Maka, kedua kaki Len diganti dengan kedua kaki mekanis yang disisipkan kekuatan energi yang sangat hebat.

Lalu Kagamine Oliver sendiri telah berhasil ditangkap dan dieksekusi oleh Kaito dan Aria. Kagamine Oliver ditemukan di sebuah gedung ketika hendak menjual 'Time Eyes' – mata waktu yang merupakan mata yang dipakai Miku saat ia masih hidup – bersama seorang anak buahnya yaitu seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda yang bernama Yuuma. Hingga Kaito dan Aria memburu mereka dan pada akhirnya berhasil dieksekusi.

Kini Time Eyes berhasil ditemukan kembali dan diserahkan kepada Leorio. Namun, biarpun Time Eyes telah kembali ditemukan tapi itu tidak akan menjamin Miku bisa hidup kembali. Miku telah pergi dan sudah tenang di alam sana.

Len yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar kawat pembatas atap sekolah yang berbentuk ketupat dan tingginya dua meter itu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang sekolah. Kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit yang biru. Wajahnya sangat datar. Kedua matanya yang biru telah meredup. Rambut blonde pendeknya sejenak berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi. Dasi yang ia pakai pun juga ikut melambai-lambai ditiup angin.

"**SELAMAT TINGGAL" YANG TIBA-TIBA **

**MEMBANGUNKANKU DARI MIMPIKU**

**HABISLAH SUDAH SEMUA TELAH BERAKHIR**

**TAKKAN TERDENGAR TANGISMU LAGI**

Hening. Suasana di atap sekolah itu sangat hening. Hanya ada Len sendirian di sana.

Saat ini, jam istirahat siang. Semua penghuni sekolah setelah sedang pergi ke berbagai sudut sekolah untuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Seperti makan, membaca, dan sekedar mau makan bersama teman sambil membawa bekal sendiri.

Len memandang datar langit biru yang penuh awan putih berjalan berdampingan. Ia benar-benar sudah menjadi orang lain. Dia menjadi laki-laki yang sangat pendiam, dingin dan tidak pernah tersenyum. Bahkan di AIR, Len dikenal sebagai Investigator yang paling kejam dan dingin.

Berbicara mengenai AIR, kantor AIR yang semula dibakar oleh kelompok Dark Spider. Kini sudah dibangun kembali di lahan yang sama.

Sebab itulah, Len sekarang menjadi pengganti Miku. Investigator yang dikenal sebagai 'Dark Dragon'.

**AAAH, KU TAK SANGGUP MENGATAKAN APAPUN**

**KUCOBA TUK MENGGERAKKAN TUBUHKU**

**MENGISYARATKAN "MOHON KEMBALILAH"**

Laki-laki berambut blonde pendek itu menurunkan pandangannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan tablet kecil dari saku seragam sekolahnya. Lalu dihidupkannya tablet itu.

PIP!

Terpapanglah foto dirinya dan Miku saat kecil berumur 10 tahun. Di mana Len merangkul pundak Miku yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Len menatap datar foto itu dengan lama.

Tidak ada air mata yang menetes dari matanya yang sayu. Dia benar-benar telah menjadi manusia cyborg yang tidak berperasaan seperti Miku. Perasaan dan emosi menghilang secara mendadak dalam dirinya. Padahal dia sedang menangis sekarang.

**KITA LUPAKAN SEMUA KENANGAN KITA**

**YANG TERPAHIT DAN TERINDAH**

**BERHARAP SEMUA KEGALAUANKU**

**TERHAPUS OLEH LAGU INI**

"Miku-chan...," sahut Len meraba foto yang berada di dalam layar tablet itu."Aku sangat mencintaimu. Meskipun kamu tidak ada lagi. Tapi, cintaku selamanya untuk kamu. Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh orang lain. Hanya ada kamu di hatiku. Biarpun sampai sekarang aku belum tahu bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku. Tapi, aku ingin kamu tahu bahwa kamulah gadis cyborg yang sempurna buatku."

Len mencium foto yang menampilkan wajah Miku yang tersenyum lebar itu. Betapa ia merindukan sosok Miku tersebut.

**TERBAYANG SEMUA KENANGAN INDAH**

**KEHANGATAN DARI SENYUMMU**

**BAGAIKAN ANGIN, KAU TERUS MENIUPKU**

**MEMBAWAKU KE AKHIR SEGALANYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LEN'S APARTEMENT, 19.00 P.M**

Len pulang dalam keadaan masih berpakaian seragam sekolah. Ia pun ingin membuka pintu apartemennya yang terkunci sejak pagi tadi.

Namun, dilihatnya pintu apartemennya terbuka saat gagang pintu hendak dipegangnya. Len mengerutkan keningnya.

'Lho, kenapa pintunya terbuka? Padahal jelas-jelas sebelum pergi ke sekolah, aku menguncinya dengan rapat,' batin Len merubah wajahnya menjadi serius.'Apa ada orang yang berusaha masuk ke dalam apartemenku ini?'

Lantas secara perlahan-lahan pintu itu ia dorong. Lalu Len pun masuk ke dalam dengan gerakan yang waspada.

'Mungkinkah ada pencuri yang masuk?' pikir Len yang hendak mengambil pistol biasa yang selalu ia bawa di dalam saku celana panjangnya.

Ia pun berjalan dengan pelan hingga menuju ke ruang tamu. Tidak ada tampak seorangpun. Kedua mata Len pun menajam. Ia terus memperhatikan keadaan dengan teliti. Hingga berjalan lagi sampai di ruang tengah yang bersatu dengan ruang makan.

"Eh?"

Langkah Len terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang yang duduk di kursi di samping meja makan. Dia seorang gadis. Bisa dilihat dari rambutnya yang berwarna biru panjang diikat twintail. Memakai baju blous lengan pendek berwarna putih. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans biru selutut. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena dia sedang tertidur sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan yang melipat dia atas meja.

Len pun keheranan melihat gadis ini.

"Si-siapa dia?"

Lalu Len memperhatikan meja makan di mana gadis itu tertidur, telah terhidang beberapa jenis makanan dan minuman di atasnya. Pasti gadis ini yang menyiapkannya.

Len semakin heran melihatnya. Ia pun memperhatikan gadis itu lagi. Dari ciri-cirinya dan postur tubuhnya, itu mengingatkannya pada Miku. Tapi, apakah mungkin dia adalah Miku?

'Rambut gadis ini berwarna biru. Tidak mungkin dia Miku,' batin Len yang memasang wajah sayu.

Ia jadi sedih lagi jika mengingat tentang Miku.

SRET!

Gadis itu bergerak. Len pun menajamkan matanya ketika gadis itu akhirnya terbangun dan mengangkat wajahnya.

BRUUUK!

Tas yang tergantung di bahu kiri Len mendadak jatuh begitu saja ketika tahu siapa gadis itu.

'Ti-tidak mung-mungkin. Dia ada-adalah...'

Gadis itu menatap Len yang membatu di tempat. Len tampak syok melihatnya.

**AHH**

**AKU TERDIAM DALAM KESENDIRIAN**

**SEMUA KENANGAN YANG MASIH TERSIMPAN**

**PERLAHAN PERGI MENJAUH DARIKU**

"Mi-Miku?"

Gadis itu bermata biru sewarna dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya bersinar. Tidak datar tapi cerah.

Seketika senyuman manis terukir di wajah manis gadis itu.

"Len, akhirnya kamu sudah pulang," kata gadis itu seraya bangkit berdiri.

Len masih terpaku di tempat ia berdiri. Ia tidak percaya bahwa di hadapannya ini adalah Miku.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Gadis itu berlari cepat menghampiri Len. Begitu dekat, ia memeluk pinggang Len dengan erat.

GREP!

Len kaget setengah mati ketika gadis itu memeluknya secara langsung. Gadis itu tertawa senang.

'Apakah ini mimpi?' batin Len yang masih syok.

Gadis itu masih tertawa lebar sambil memeluk pinggang Len. Len yang masih belum percaya bahwa ini memang kenyataan.

Lantas ia melepaskan kedua tangan gadis yang melingkari pinggangnya itu. Gadis itu tersentak dengan tindakan Len.

"Eh, Len?!"

"Ka-kamu siapa?"

Membulatlah kedua mata gadis itu ketika Len menyodorkan pertanyaan yang mengagetkannya.

"Apa? Apa kamu tidak mengenalku, Len? Aku Hatsune Miku, sahabat masa kecilmu."

Len menatap datar gadis yang mengaku bernama Miku itu.

"Masa?" tanya Len datar.

Gadis itu menatap Len dengan sewot.

"Apa? Jadi, kamu tidak percaya?"

"Jika kamu memang Hatsune Miku, mengapa rambut dan matamu berwarna biru?"

Len memegang ujung rambut gadis itu dan menunjuk ke matanya juga. Gadis itu memperhatikan aksi Len dengan bengong.

Gadis itu pun mengerti dengan maksud Len.

"Oh, jadi kamu tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah Hatsune Miku hanya karena warna rambut dan warna mataku?" kata gadis itu manggut-manggut."Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi padamu."

Len menatap gadis itu dengan serius. Gadis itu mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Len.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUA PULUH MENIT KEMUDIAN...**

Gadis itu selesai menceritakan semuanya. Len hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil melipat tangan di atas meja. Saat ini, Len dan gadis itu sudah duduk saling berhadapan di dekat meja makan.

"Jadi, Leorio-sama memasang Time Eyes model baru di kedua matamu?" tanya Len sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

Gadis itu melipat tangan di dadanya. Ia berwajah sewot.

"Iya, gara-gara **Time Eyes 02 **itu, membuat rambutku juga ikut berwarna biru. Karena **Time Eyes 02** itu berwarna biru maka pengaruh energinya mempengaruhi otakku sehingga jaringan rambutku menjadi berwarna biru. Aku tidak tahu mengapa begitu. Namun, yang pasti aku senang bisa sembuh kembali setelah koma selama tiga bulan."

Len menatap gadis itu dengan datar. Benar, gadis ini adalah Miku.

"Tapi, Time Eyes itu tidak membuat kamu menjadi hilang ingatan atau menjadikanmu menjadi orang yang tidak berperasaan. Namun, justru menjadikanmu menjadi gadis yang bisa merasakan emosi."

"Iya, betul. Sekarang aku senang bisa merasakan emosi lagi," sahut gadis yang memang Miku itu. Ia pun tertawa lebar.

Membuat Len terpana melihat wajah Miku yang berseri-seri itu. Wajah Miku yang amat ia rindukan. Ternyata, ini bukan mimpi semata.

**AIR MATA YANG MENITIK DARI MATAMU**

**APAKAH ARTI DARINYA?**

**INGIN KUMEMUTAR MESIN WAKTU**

**TUK MENGEMBALIKAN SENYUMMU**

Lantas Len menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Miku. Miku pun kaget.

"Miku-chan."

"Iya?"

Len menatap Miku dengan lama. Membuat jantung Miku berdegub kencang dibuatnya.

"Miku-chan. Aku mencintaimu."

Sekali lagi Len mengutarakan perasaannya ini kepada Miku. Sebuah perasaan yang selama ini tidak pernah dijawab oleh Miku.

Miku terdiam. Ia masih ingin menunggu perkataan Len selanjutnya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu sekarang?"

Inilah kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Miku. Ia ingin menjawabnya sekarang.

Hening sejenak. Miku menatap kedua mata Len yang begitu lembut. Ada pancaran cinta yang tulus di dalamnya.

Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, Miku pun menjawab pertanyaan Len itu.

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Seketika seulas senyuman terukir di wajah Len. Ia benar-benar senang mendengarnya.

Akhirnya, Kagamine yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu, kembali menunjukkan senyum termanisnya yang sempat hilang sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Len dan Miku saling tersenyum bersama sambil menggenggam tangan masing-masing.

Lantas Len bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Miku hingga Miku juga ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Eh, Len?" kata Miku yang keheranan mengapa Len menarik tangannya begitu saja.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

GREP!

Miku tertarik ke dalam pelukan Len. Len merangkul pinggang Miku dengan erat.

"Miku-chan, betapa aku merindukanmu," bisik Len lembut. Membuat jantung Miku berdebar-debar kencang mendengarnya.

Lalu Len melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Miku dengan lama. Ia pun tersenyum lebar. Kemudian ia menggerakkan tangan yang satunya untuk memegang dagu Miku dan diangkatnya agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Tangannya satu lagi tetap merangkul pinggang Miku yang ramping.

'Len, apa yang ingin dia lakukan?' batin Miku yang terus berdebar-debar. Wajahnya memerah seketika saat wajah Len mulai mendekati wajahnya secara perlahan-lahan.

Terasa terpaan napas Len yang hangat mengenai wajahnya. Miku menahan napasnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Lalu Miku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Len mencium bibir Miku hingga beberapa menit lamanya. Len melakukannya dengan perasaan yang begitu tulus.

Setelah itu, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Lalu Len menatap mata Miku dengan lembut. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan kamu, Miku-chan," kata Len yang menatap dalam kedua mata biru Miku yang indah itu."Kamu mau berjanji untuk menepatinya, Miku-chan?"

Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, aku berjanji dan akan menepatinya karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu juga."

Len tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu ia pun menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memegang kedua sisi pipi Miku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Miku-chan. Sangat menyayangimu."

Sekali lagi Len mendekati wajahnya ke arah wajah Miku. Wajah Miku kembali memerah padam saat bibir Len menempel lagi di bibirnya yang ranum.

Miku menutup matanya lagi. Len juga menutup matanya. Mereka berciuman lagi hingga beberapa menit lamanya.

Ini bukan ciuman karena nafsu. Tapi, ciuman yang berdasarkan rasa cinta yang begitu tulus dan penuh kasih sayang.

Bersamaan itu, muncullah beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam apartemen Len. Lalu mendapati sepasang anak manusia setengah robot sedang...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat dari suara super keras dari seorang gadis berambut merah muda diikat bentuk bor yaitu Teto.

Membuat Len dan Miku kaget dibuatnya. Mereka pun menghentikan 'aksi' mereka ketika tahu suara siapa itu.

"Ka-kalian," seru Len berwajah merah padam menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya yang menatap ke arahnya dengan bengong."Ke-kenapa kalian masuk tapi tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?"

Teman-teman Len dan Miku yaitu Teto, Killua, Kaito, Aria, dan Mayu. Mereka pun terpaku dengan wajah yang syok ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di samping Len. Si Miku yang membatu di tempat dengan wajah yang memerah rona karena malu.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu sih?" tanya Len mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Teto menunjuk ke arah Miku dengan bergetar.

"Si-siapa yang di sampingmu itu, Len?" tanya Teto yang tampak ketakutan. Ia mengira itu adalah sosok Miku yang menjadi hantu.

Len melirik Miku yang masih membatu. Lantas ia tersenyum lebar. Lalu merangkul bahu Miku dari samping.

"Dia adalah Hatsune Miku. Teman kalian yang masih hidup."

"Mi-Miku?!" seru teman-temannya saling menatap bergantian.

Seketika teman-temannya tersenyum senang. Ternyata Miku berhasil dioperasi lagi oleh Leorio.

"MIKU-CHAN!" seru Teto senang sekali dan berlari cepat menghampiri Miku. Miku pun kaget melihat Teto melompat kecil ke arahnya.

GREP!

Leher Miku dipeluk erat oleh Teto. Miku membalas pelukan Teto sambil tertawa lebar.

"Teto!"

"Miku-chan, akhirnya kamu kembali lagi. Aku senang Leorio-sama berhasil membuatmu hidup lagi."

"Iya, aku juga senang karena pada akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi."

"Iya, Miku-chan. Kami semua senang bertemu kamu lagi," ujar Mayu yang berdiri di samping Miku.

"Mayu?" kata Miku senang lalu menatap semua yang berdiri di depannya."Ada Aria, Kaito-san, dan Killua juga."

Aria tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kaito yang tertawa lebar. Lalu Killua yang berwajah datar tapi tampak senyuman simpul di wajahnya.

Semuanya tampak bahagia melihat Miku kembali lagi. membuat Miku terharu melihatnya.

"Kalian semuanya benar-benar mencemaskan aku?" tanya Miku yang mulai mau menitikkan air matanya. Kini dia dan Teto tidak berpelukan lagi.

"Iya, itu benar. Kami sangat mencemaskanmu, Miku-chan," jawab Aria.

"Makanya kami kemari untuk bertemu denganmu karena Leorio-sama memberitahukan bahwa kamu berhasil dioperasi," tambah Kaito. Disertai anggukan Mayu. Miku menatap semua temannya dengan bergetar.

TES! TES! TES!

Air mata Miku yang sempat ingin turun akhirnya keluar juga.

"Eh, Miku-chan menangis?" seru Teto panik.

"Miku-chan menangis, Len-kun," ujar Mayu menyenggol Len yang berdiri di belakang Miku. Sehingga Len pun secara langsung memegang tangan Miku dan berbisik pelan di telinga Miku.

"Jangan sedih, Miku-chan. Aku akan selalu memegang tanganmu agar kamu merasa tenang."

Miku melirik ke arah Len. Len pun tersenyum. Membuat Miku juga ikut tersenyum.

**AIR MATA YANG MENITIK DARI MATAKU**

**MUNGKIN TIDAKLAH BERARTI**

**BERHARAP UNTUK MELIHAT DIRIMU**

**TERSENYUM KEMBALI**

"Terima kasih, Len-kun."

Mendengar Miku memanggil Len dengan suffix 'kun', membuat semuanya kaget.

"HYAAA, MIKU-CHAN MEMANGGIL LEN DENGAN SUFFIX KUN!" seru Teto tertawa senang.

"Cieee... cieee. Akhirnya kalian berpacaran juga," ucap Mayu ikut-ikutan.

"Pantas kalian berciuman tadi ya," tambah Killua dengan santai.

Karena perkataan Killua tadi, sukses membuat wajah Len dan Miku memerah padam.

"Ja-jadi, kalian melihatnya?" tanya Len dan Miku gugup bersamaan.

"IYA! KAMI MELIHAT SEMUANYA!" seru semuanya mengangguk kembali.

Wajah Miku dan Len semakin memerah padam. Mereka pun saling menatap dengan malu.

"Hehehe... karena Len-kun dan Miku-chan sudah jadian hari ini, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?" ujar Teto menunjuk ke arah meja yang telah terhidang beberapa jenis makanan dan minuman di atasnya."Sudah terhidang makanan lho di atas meja makan sana."

"WAAAH, BETUL. AYO, KITA MAKAN SAMA-SAMA YUK!" seru Mayu ikut-ikutan bersemangat.

Miku pun terperanjat melihat semuanya sudah berlari menghambur menuju ke meja makan itu.

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Itukan makanan buat Len-kun. Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya sejak sore tadi."

Len melirik ke arah Miku.

"Jadi, semua makanan itu kamu yang masak ya, Miku-chan? Untukku?"

Miku menoleh ke arah Len dengan malu-malu.

"I-iya, betul."

Miku mengangguk-angguk cepat. Len tersenyum lebar.

"Ternyata, Time Eyes 02 juga membuatmu menjadi gadis yang pandai memasak. Aku tambah sayang padamu, Miku-chan."

Membuat wajah Miku memerah rona seketika mendengarnya. Tangisnya terhenti juga. Lalu Miku melirik ke arah lain. Ia tersenyum senang karena dipuji Len.

"MIKU-CHAN, ENAK LHO MASAKAN BUATANMU INI!" teriak Teto yang sudah mulai makan duluan bersama yang lainnya.

"Iya, Miku-chan. Ayo, makan sama-sama di sini," tambah Kaito bersama Aria yang duduk di kursi secara berdampingan. Maklum, mereka sudah berpacaran.

"MIKU-CHAN, LEN-KUN! AYO, NGGAK USAH MALU-MALU," ucap Mayu yang berdiri di dekat Teto."AYO, CEPETAN GABUNG DI SINI. NANTI KALIAN NGGAK DAPAT BAGIAN LHO!"

Malah Mayu yang berperan sebagai tuan rumahnya. Membuat Miku dan Len pun sweatdrop melihat mereka semua. Tapi, setelah itu, Miku dan Len tertawa lebar melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Sungguh, hari yang indah ya, Miku-chan," sahut Len melirik ke arah Miku.

"Iya," jawab Miku yang menampilkan wajah berseri-serinya.

Lalu Len menggandeng tangan Miku. Lalu Len menarik Miku untuk pergi menuju ke tempat teman-temannya yang sedang asyik makan dengan lahapnya.

"HEI, TINGGALKAN SAMBAL NEGI DAN SESISIR PISANG ITU UNTUK KAMI!" seru Len sekeras mungkin dan menggema di apartemen yang berlantai seratus itu. Malam yang indah dan penuh bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menemani kebersamaan sesama Investigator itu.

Begitulah ceritanya. Akhir yang membahagiakan dari kisah kriminal di tahun 2030 di kota York Shin ini. Semuanya senang melihat Miku kembali hidup kembali setelah tiga bulan lamanya mengalami koma. Lalu Mayu, yang semulanya menjadi musuh Miku karena cemburu berat melihat Len dekat dengan Miku. Akhirnya menjadi sahabat baik bagi Miku dan teman-temannya. Kini Mayu menjadi seorang Investigator dan menjadi rekan kelompok Miku sebagai pengganti Lily. Mayu juga bersekolah yang sama di dekat Miku dan teman-temannya.

Inilah kisah terakhir dari The Killers in Time dan The Investigators. Len dan Miku sudah bersama lagi. Sepasang Investigator yang bersama-sama akan memburu penjahat dan mengeksekusi para pembunuh dengan kekuatan sebagai manusia cyborg.

**AIR MATA YANG TERUS MENERUS MENGALIR**

**MUNGKIN TIDAKLAH BERARTI**

**BERHARAP MESIN WAKTU INI AKAN**

**MEMBAWAKU KEMBALI PADAMU**

"Ya, aku telah kembali padamu, Len-kun!" ucap Miku yang tertawa lebar. Wajahnya terukir indah di langit malam yang penuh bintang-bintang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENUTUP DARI AUTHOR YANG STRESS KARENA BUAT CHAPTER TERAKHIR KAYAK GINI:**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita ini sampai selesai. Saya sangat senang akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga dengan cepat.**

**Inilah persembahan saya. Saya juga bingung kenapa ada kiss-nya pula di chapter terakhir ini. Padahal saya tidak ingin menampilkan ini. Mungkin otak saya lagi error karena galau terus sih *plak***

**Oke, terima kasih banyak udah membaca sampai tuntas cerita gaje dan aneh ini. Semoga jangan terpengaruh ya dengan apa yang diceritakan di atas. Saya tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi *author ditembak mati sama Miku***

**Sampai di sini cuap-cuap saya. Inilah yang terakhir dari kisah genre kriminal berseri saya. Inilah yang pertama dari sekian fict bersambung yang sukses ditamatkan selama dua minggu diketik. What?!**

**Mungkin jika ada waktu dan kesempatan, kita akan bertemu lagi. Saya akan berusaha akan menamatkan fict yang belum selesai. Jika ada laptop lagi sih. Ini saja pinjam laptop teman, tapi, laptopnya rada-rada error gitu. Mungkin saya nanti dituduh membuat laptopnya rusak**

***pak* ditabok lagi sama Len.**

**Len: "Author kelamaan ngomongnya. Udahan ngetiknya. Udah malam. Nanti laptopnya meledak lagi karena udah lima jam digunain."**

**Author:"What? Oke, sekian dulu deh ocehan dari saya. Nanti abang saya malah marah karena saya kelamaan main laptop ini."**

**Terima kasih banyak ya... ^_^**

**Crossover hunter x hunter vs vocaloid**

**The killers in time and the investigators**

**Resmi ditutup alias sudah tamat.**

**Nggak ada kelanjutannya lagi.**

**Salam hikari syarahmia.**

**Minggu, 26 oktober 2014**

**Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHORT STORY BONUS**

**Percakapan singkat para vocaloid di balik syuting "The Killers in Time and The Investigators:**

**Miku:"Yuhuu, peranku di sini keren banget." (jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan)"Terus aku jadi bisa bertarung menggunakan senjata karena aku seorang cyborg. HIAAAT... HIAAAAT... HIAAAAT... KYAAAAAA... HEBAT. TERIMA KASIH HIKARI SYARAHMIA!"**

**Miku malah berteriak kencang di ruang istirahat para vocaloid. Membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop melihatnya. Terutama Len yang sedang memasang wajah kusutnya. Ada apa dengan Len?**

**Len:"Tapi, aku kurang sreg sama adegan terakhir pas kita pelukan di dekat meja makan tadi, Miku-chan."**

**Miku:"Yang mana?"**

**Len: "I-itu... (memerah wajahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya)**

**Killua:"Ehem, bagian adegan yang harus mengharuskan kalian berdua berciuman dua kali (membaca naskah gaje dari author)**

**LenMiku: "A-apa?" (sama-sama memerah wajahnya)**

**Killua:"Itu benarkan?"**

**Len:"Ah, a-aku ng-nggak ta-tahu." (memerah wajahnya)**

**Miku:"Hyaaaa, memang aku dicium Len tadi." (menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya)**

**Teto: "Lho, Killua muncul di sini? Bukankah Killua harus balik lagi ke fandom hunter x hunter?"**

**Killua:"Ada urusan sebentar sama author stres ini. Masa di cerita ini, aku harus membunuh Gon? Padahal di canon hunter x hunter, aku nggak dibuat untuk membunuh Gon."**

**Author:"Namanya juga cerita fanfic, Killua. Sana balik ke hunter x hunter. Peranmu nggak dibutuhkan lagi." (menodongkan senapan energi listrik ke arah Killua)**

**Killua membatu di tempat dengan wajah pucat pasi.**

**Killua:"Oh begitu ya, ya udah. Aku balik nih (sambil menyeret Kurapika, Gon dan Leorio yang masih duduk di sofa bersama para vocaloid lainnya) "Ayo, para penghuni hunter x hunter lainnya, kita balik lagi ke canon asli kita. Kita nggak dibutuhin lagi."**

**Gon: "APAA, KILLUA? BALIK?"**

**Killua:"Iya, balik. Kita sudah selesai syutingnya selama sebulan lebih di sini."**

**Gon:"Oh iya ya." (manggut-manggut)**

**Kurapika:"HOOOAAAAM... Capek deh udah main di cerita ini. Tiba di mansion Nostrad, aku mau mandi dan tidur aaaah."**

**Leorio:"Ok, balik lagi jadi dokter sungguhan. Aku akan membuka praktek dukun beranak sepulang nanti di jepang."**

**Semuanya:"Dukun beranak?" (sweatdrop)**

**Setelah itu, para penghuni hunter x hunter lenyap dari pandangan. Mereka sudah balik ke canon aslinya karena dipanggil oleh Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei di jepang sana. Tinggallah para vocaloid yang bermain di cerita ini.**

**Miku:"Para pemain hunter x hunter sudah pulang tuh. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"**

**Len:"Miku..."**

**Miku melirik ke arah Len.**

**Len: (menarik tangan Miku begitu saja)**

**Miku:"He? He? He? Mau kemana, Len?"**

**Len:"Ayo, kita pacaran beneran. Aku memang suka kamu dari dulu."**

**Miku:"A-apa pacar beneran?"**

**Len:"Aku serius. Aku mau sekarang kamu menjadi pacarku. Mau nggak?"**

**Miku:"I-iya. Tentu saja aku mau."**

**Len:"Terima kasih, Miku-chan."**

**Len pun mencium pipi Miku.**

**Miku:"Eeeh?!" (wajah kemerahan)"Beneran dicium kayak di cerita ini."**

**Len dan Miku berlalu. Tinggallah, Teto, Haku, Mayu, Kaito, Aria, Lily, Yukari, Rion, Gumi, Gumiya, Leon, Lola, Neru, Oliver, Yuuma, Piko, dan semua vocaloid yang berperan sebagai pendukung cerita. Termasuk Rin yang tidak diperhitungkan. Dia dibuat mati di cerita ini.**

**Rin:"APAAAA? AKU DIBUAT MATI DI SINI? HIKARI, KAMU BAGAIMANA SIH?"**

**Author:"Habis kamu dibuat meninggal karena ditimpa reruntuhan bangunan pas terjadi bencana gempa bumi yang berskala besar."**

**Rin:"TAPI, AKU NGGAK TERIMA DIBUAT MATI. SEHARUSNYA AKU HARUS MAIN JUGA DENGAN LEN!" (langsung mengeluarkan road roller dari kantong celananya)**

**Waaah, hebat! Rin sudah menjadi seperti doraemon rupanya sekarang. Keluarlah ROAD ROLLER DARI KANTONG AJAIB SI RIN!**

**RIN: (menghidupkan mesin road roller) "AKU MENGAMUK NIH. AKAN AKU GILAS KAMU, HIKARI SYARAHMIA! AKU NGGAK TERIMA LEN DIBUAT YATIM PIATU DAN NGGAK PUNYA SAUDARA. AKU MASIH HIDUP TAHU... DASAR MENYEBALKAAAAAN! HIAAAAAAAAT! SERANGAN GILASAN MAUT ROAD ROLLER RIIIIIIIIIN!"**

**WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! DRUAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

**Ruang istirahat itu hancur lebur. Tapi, untung semuanya sudah melarikan diri sebelum Rin mengamuk tadi.**

**Author:"Sudah dulu ya. Sudah malam, saya undur dulu dan mengucapkan perpisahan untuk cerita ini. Semoga kita bertemu lagi dengan cerita yang lebih baru, lebih fresh, lebih akurat, lebih tajam dan terpercaya. Ingat, kejahatan dilakukan bukan hanya pada niat dari si pelaku. Tapi, jika adanya kesempatan, maka WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!"**

**Haku:"Udaaah, Hikari. Kayak presenter berita SCTV aja. SANA LARIIIIII...!"**

**Kaito::"KABUUUUUUUUUR SEMUAAAAAAAANYA! RIN MENGAMUUUUUUUUK TUH!**

**WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! DRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAK!**

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sampai jumpa di kesempatan selanjutnya. Saya senang bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Meskipun ada adegan yang buat saya kurang sreg pas ada 'kiss' itu. Hm... entahlah, pikiran saya lagi ngelantur. Padahal saya nggak mau bikin yang begituan. Tapi, namanya kriminal. Mana yang bisa jadi baik. Di sini, saya berpikir, apakah cerita saya ini akan mengundang kontroversi? Entahlah, saya juga berpikir ingin menghapus cerita ini karena tidak sesuai dengan kaidah-kaidah tertentu. Lho, saya malah ngomong ke arah mana nih?**

**Suer, inilah pertamanya saya menghadirkan kisah kriminal dengan adegan kiss itu lho. Aaah, saya jadi pusing sendiri nih... _ pengen hapus aja rasanya. Rasanya juga rating cerita ini jadi salah. Apakah T atau M ya? Soalnya banyak adegan kasar dan penuh darah.**

**Untuk saya mengingatkan dari awal, cerita ini berating +17, yang artinya untuk pembaca di umur 17 tahun ke atas. Apakah saya yang salah memilih rating atau justru ceritanya yang nggak menarik?**

**Jika ada kesempatan langka, silakan beri reviewnya di kotak review di bawah ini, jika ada anda mau ataupun tidak mau. Silakan, saya tidak memaksa.**

**Terima kasih banyak.**

**Tertanda di bawah ini, author yang telah menamatkan "The Killers in Time and The Investigators"**

**Hikari Syarahmia.**

** Copyright 2014**

**The Killers in Time and The Investigators/28/10/14/Crossover: Hunter x Hunter vs Vocaloid/Hikari Syarahmia.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL BECAUSE READING MY STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! NICE TO MEET YOU! GOOD BYE! **


End file.
